Luchando contra el destino
by Dazabeth
Summary: Una pesadilla acecha a Draco, ¿será ese el motivo para abandonar a Hermione? Puede ser simplemente una advertencia o una visión de lo que está por venir. ¿Cómo temerle a algo cuando no sabes si es real? Cap16: el principio del fin y D/H, ¿juntos de nuevo?
1. ¿Fue o será?

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. La noche comenzaba a caer, un muchacho sorteaba con rapidez las lápidas de un viejo cementerio acercándose cada vez más al origen de los gritos de dolor que retumbaban en cada una de las tumbas. Una terrible angustia lo invadía, la cual aumentaba junto con la claridad de los gritos a cada paso que daba.

No lograba comprender el motivo de su angustia, el sonido de un grito nunca le había inspiradotemor ni aunque fuera un grito de profundo dolor como el que taladraba sus oídos en ese instante. No, no tendría por qué, había presenciado sacrificios muggles docenas de veces en el pensadero de su padre e incluso la expresión en los rostros de las personas siendo torturadas hasta la muerte jamás había despertado en él algún tipo de emoción, después de todo había sido educado para convertirse en un ser frío como el hielo, incapaz de sentir. Y aún así sus piernas lo conducían inevitablemente hacia el origen de aquel sufrimiento, era tanta su angustia que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era hacer que la agonía de quien fuera que estuviera siendo torturado terminara, tenía que detenerlo a como diera lugar, incluso si tenía que dar su vida a cambio, no cabia otro pensamiento en su cabeza que salvar a aquella persona, aún sabiendo que aquello iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Apuró el paso sin saber por qué, dobló la última esquina y finalmente contempló perplejo la escena que tomaba lugar frente a sus ojos. Bastó un simple vistazo para comprender cada uno de los sentimientos que lo habían llevado hacia ahí y todo su mundo dejó de existir. Allí, en medio de un claro sin tumbas estaba su padre sonriendo malévolamente ante un cuerpo ya casi sin vida, un cuerpo que al instante reconoció como el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, el cuerpo de la persona por la cual había traicionado sus principios, el cuerpo de...

- Hermione... – logró susurrar – no, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede...

- Draco – dijo su padre mientras esbozaba aún más su sonrisa – pero que agradable sorpresa, llegas justo a tiempo para el espectáculo final.

Tenía que ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, simplemente no podía ser real

- Padre, ¿pero qué le has hecho?

- Draco, Draco, Draco ¿creíste que nunca me iba a enterar? Pero qué ingenuo te has vuelto, ¿qué no te he enseñé que los sentimientos son la debilidad más grande del ser humano? Por lo visto, veo que no lo aprendiste muy bien que digamos y ahora tu pequeña sangre sucia tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

- No padre, por favor no lo hagas, tortúrame a mí, mátame a mí, pero a ella déjala ir – suplicó Draco - ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

- No cabe duda que el amor nos hace completamente idiotas – contestó Lucius - ¿realmente creíste que todo esto es para hacerla pagar a ella? Te falta mucho por aprender. Créeme, si así fuera no me hubiera ensuciado las manos trayéndola hasta aquí – dijo mirando a Hermione con una intensa expresión de asco – no Draco, esto es simplemente para que aprendas bien la lección y la próxima vez pienses dos veces antes de traicionar a tu padre y ensuciar el nombre de tu familia.

- No te tengo miedo padre – susurró Draco mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior.

- Aunque te lo advierto, no habrá segunda vez - prosiguió su padre haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción - si vuelves a caer tan bajo hijo mío, tú tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias y esto que ves no será ni la mitad de lo que te haré pagar por enredarte con una asquerosa sangre sucia que sólo vino al mundo a recoger nuestras sobras.

- No voy a tolerar que la llames de esa forma – gritó perdiendo el control esta vez, su padre había ido demasiado lejos – ¡Expelliarmus!

Su padre evadió el hechizo sin ningún esfuerzo y por el contrario hizo salir de su varita unas cuerdas que ataron a su hijo de pies a cabeza.

- Una vez más el efecto idiotizante del amor – Se podía leer un intenso desprecio hacia su hijo en la expresión de Lucius Malfoy – ¿te atreves a llamar a "eso" un encantamiento de desarme? Por favor, no hay concentración Draco, tendremos que trabajar más en eso en el futuro. Aunque un pequeño escarmiento sería más útil me atrevería a decir – apuntó su varita hacia su hijo y murmuró - ¡Crucio!

De haber podido moverse Draco se habría retorcido de dolor, había olvidado la sensación de mil navajas ardiendo clavándose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lentamente abrió los ojos y al divisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione a su lado el dolor dejó de importarle, sería capaz de vivir una eternidad con ese sufrimiento si eso significaba que ella estaría bien. Pero sabía que su padre no se conformaría con eso, conociéndolo lo había llevado hasta allí para una tarea especial, si hubiera sido para verla sufrir habría esperado a que él llegara para torturarla ante sus ojos, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que les aguardaba le daba escalofríos, sabía de lo que su padre podría ser capaz.

- Ya te lo dije Draco, mi objetivo es simplemente que aprendas de tus propios errores, esto no era necesario pero tú me obligaste – continuó como quien explica que uno más uno son dos – Ahora bien, volviendo a lo que nos trae aquí esta noche, verdaderamente me has decepcionado, creí que te había educado mejor, que habías entendido bien lo que implica ser un Malfoy y la reputación que debes tener, pero ya veo que no... aún así te daré la oportunidad de regenerarte y demostrarme que tienes lo necesario para seguir mis pasos y qué mejor manera de demostrármelo que terminando el trabajo que comencé con la pequeña sangre sucia antes de que llegaras.

Draco sintió que moría allí mismo, su padre la haría asesinarla, tendría que matar a la mujer que amaba... eso era más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría soportar, de no ser porque era un Malfoy se habría tirado al piso a llorar como un niño.

- Te perdiste parte del espectáculo así que te daré la oportunidad de "ser el protagonista del último acto"– mencionó esto último como si fuera una oportunidad por la que muchos hombres darían su vida – así que... – apuntó su varita nuevamente hacia su hijo pero esta vez las cuerdas desaparecieron – estoy esperando...

Draco lentamente se levantó y sin despegar los ojos de su padre musitó

- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? – aunque sabía que no tenía sentido, su padre encontraría la forma de obligarlo.

- Ah Draco, no quieres ni imaginártelo, si yo fuera tú no me gustaría averiguarlo así que te sugiero que te des prisa – de pronto su rostro adquirió una expresión diabólica – se me olvidaba... – agregó – nos falta un pequeñísimo detalle, tu sabes, para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto... – levantó su varita hacia Hermione y susurró - ¡Enervate!

Hermione abrió los ojos muy lentamente, como recobrando la noción de lo que había pasado, su mirada se posó primero en Lucius Malfoy, con una expresión de intenso odio.

- ¿Piensa seguir torturándome o esta vez usará un método más doloroso?

Draco se sorprendió de cómo incluso en esa situación podía seguir siendo tan segura de sí misma, pero así era ella, por eso la amaba tanto, era una persona extraordinaria en todos los sentidos... ¿pero por qué se había enamorado? Al hacerlo había firmado su sentencia de muerte, él lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio y sin embargo no hizo nada para evitarlo... pero ahora ya no podía lamentarse, el daño estaba hecho...

- No te preocupes sangre sucia – contestó Lucius con la misma mirada de odio - tu príncipe azul ha llegado para librarte de todo sufrimiento – esta vez esbozó una cruel sonrisa – por llamarlo de alguna manera...

Hermione siguió la mirada de Lucius, no podía creerlo, aquella silueta en la obscuridad sólo podía ser de una persona.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó tímidamente conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Draco cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos por los cuales había suspirado durante tanto tiempo y al ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas guardó la última imagen de Hermione en su corazón, no quería recordarla de esa manera pero no pudo contener el impulso de mirar esos ojos por última vez, y decidió terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas...

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – de su varita salió un rayo de luz verde, el cuerpo ya sin vida de Hermione Granger se desplomó sobre la tierra y Draco Malfoy se despertó con un sobresalto.


	2. Un buen chico

Despertó completamente sudado de pies a cabeza, un sudor frío que le erizaba la piel mientras intentaba recordar el sueño que acababa de tener. Había un cementerio, estaba presente su padre, él mismo y Hermione... "no, no puede ser" pensó mientras la imagen del cuerpo de Hermione cayendo sobre la hierba atravesaba su cabeza, él la había matado... ¡él!. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber soñado eso anteriormente pero era absurdo, una pesadilla como esa la hubiera recordado perfectamente.

Notó que estaba sentado en medio de la sala común, se había quedado dormido sobre una "Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles", recordó que había tenido entrenamiento de quidditch toda la tarde anterior por lo que se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo los deberes, seguramente el sueño lo había vencido a la mitad del ensayo de herbología.

Se levantó de su escritorio y descubrió que aún seguía temblando, iba casi llegando a la puerta de su dormitorio cuando se detuvo y lentamente cambió de dirección, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Como premios anuales de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, ahora tenían su propia habitación pero compartían la misma sala común, aunque al principio había sido difícil habituarse, ahora consideraban esto como todo un beneficio ya que sus habitaciones estaban a solo un pasillo de distancia y podían pasar bastante tiempo juntos sin que un alma sospechara que entre ellos dos existía algo más que un pacto de no agresión.

Le había costado casi 4 meses convencer a Hermione de que sus intenciones eran buenas y que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros. Después de pasar tantos años insultándola Draco finalmente aceptó que jamás podría sacarla de su mente y que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer a un lado sus antiguos miedos e intentar conquistarla.

Desde el principio supo que no iba a ser nada fácil, por no decir imposible, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Comenzó con dejar de insultarla poco a poco, tenía que hacer todo despacio si no quería que alguien sospechara, hasta que llegó el día en que podían cruzar tres oraciones sin que la palabra "asquerosa" o "imbécil" apareciera en ellas. Incluso logró acercarse un poco a ella, platicar de cosas sin importancia cuando por alguna razón debían hacer un trabajo juntos.

Pero todo eso le había costado el sexto curso, y al comenzar de séptimo supo que tendría que emprender medidas más drásticas si no quería perderla para siempre, aunque por drásticas nunca pensó declararle su amor abiertamente pues en cuanto se enteró de que compartirían sala común no pudo resistirse más y a la primera semana bajo la mirada de una muy desconcertada Hermione le confesó que ella era todo para él y que estaba completamente enamorado.

Hermione parecía incluso asustada al principio, evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con él y justo cuando Draco empezaba a culparse a si mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo, Hermione comenzó a dar muestras de que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto y poco a poco comenzó a sucumbir a sus encantos hasta que finalmente se enamoró completamente de él y ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad.

Pero todo eso había pasado hacia casi tres meses, y ahora Draco avanzaba temblorosamente hacia una puerta de roble que mostraba un león alrededor de una enorme G de color escarlata, giró lentamente la perilla y entró para encontrarse con su ángel de cabellos castaños dormido profundamente.

Muy despacio se fue acercando hasta que llegó a lado de su cama y se quedó contemplándola arrodillado, aún no podía creer como una persona fuera tan hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. En momentos como este no lograba explicarse como había pasado diecisiete años de su vida sin ella, sin un abrazo, sin un beso, sin una caricia suya.

A juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, debía estar soñando algo muy agradable así que Draco se levantó para volver a su dormitorio, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de sábanas revolviéndose.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin darme mi beso de buenas noches? – dijo Hermione con voz somnolienta.

- No, es solo que parecía que tu sueño era demasiado bueno para ser interrumpido – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama – además, te ves aún más hermosa cuando duermes, no podía romper el encanto

- Eso es porque no te has visto a tí mismo mientras duermes, adoptas un gesto tan angelical que cualquiera diría que eres un buen chico.

Draco se acerco a su rostro con un gesto de fingido enfado, le encantaba verla con el cabello todo revuelto y con expresión de sueño.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy un buen chico? – preguntó ya sobre sus labios, le encantaba la forma en que besaba, podía transmitir tantas cosas con tan sólo un roce de sus labios, cada beso era como flotar en el aire.

Hermione se separó lentamente de sus labios y le susurró en el oído.

- No podrías serlo, los chicos buenos no besan de esa forma

- En eso tienes toda la razón – contestó antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre ell


	3. Una carta

La luz del sol le daba sobre la cara, ¿quién habría descorrido las cortinas? Se dio la vuelta y alargó su brazo esperando abrazar el cuerpo de Hermione pero solo encontró su almohada. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en la enorme cama con sábanas de color escarlata. Se levantó preguntándose a dónde habría ido tan temprano, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando su mirada se posó en una nota sobre la cama, se acercó y leyó:

Draco: Lamento haberme ido sin darte los buenos días pero recordé que había quedado con Ron para ayudarle con su poción antes del desayuno. Te veo luego. Te amo.

Atte Hermione.

"Típico del pobretón, sería menos obvio si le dijera enfrente de todo el colegio que está enamorado de ella" pensó amargamente. No es que estuviera celoso, no tendría razones para estarlo, después de todo ¿quién en su sano juicio preferiría a Weasley cuando podía despertar con el brazo de uno sino es que el chico más codiciado de todo Hogwarts ceñido sobre su cintura?

Simplemente le enfurecía que el poco tiempo que podía estar en completa libertad con SU chica se viera disminuido por culpa de ese bueno-para-nada. Pero Weasley no se saldría con la suya. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en su escritorio donde aún seguía abierto el libro de la noche anterior, sacó tinta y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado lo de Ron? El pelirrojo había pasado la mitad de la cena recordándole su cita. Le parecía bastante extraño que de la noche a la mañana Ron estuviera interesado en elevar sus notas, especialmente en pociones, normalmente prefería hacer las tareas en el último momento y no preocuparse por nada hasta horas antes del examen, aunque tal vez sólo significaba que 7 años de consejos al fin habían dado frutos, así que Hermione había estado ayudándolo de buena gana desde hacía unos meses.

Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos ante la mirada atónita de los pocos estudiantes que se habían levantado para un desayuno temprano. Por suerte había despertado antes de tiempo así que había tenido el tiempo justo para arreglarse y no llegar "demasiado" tarde con Ron.

Mientras doblaba la última esquina una lechuza se le posó súbitamente en el hombro dando a entender que tenía una carta urgente para ella. Reconoció la lechuza al instante, era la que siempre usaba Draco para mandarle cartas a lo largo del día, por precaución utilizaba una del colegio, se vería muy sospechoso que la lechuza de Malfoy se acercara a Hermione en medio de la comida cuando se suponía que ellos dos se odiaban.

Había pensado muchas veces en confesarle a sus amigos que estaba manteniendo una relación con Malfoy pero 7 años de amistad la habían hecho conocer de sobra la reacción que tendrían en cuanto oyeran las palabras "Malfoy", "amor" y "yo" en la misma frase. Ni siquiera la dejarían terminar e irían corriendo a abalanzarse sobre Malfoy hasta dejarlo con al menos algún tipo de daño irreversible.

El sentimiento de culpa la carcomía algunas veces, era cierto, ella era el tipo de persona que esperaba total sinceridad por parte de sus amigos. ¿Pero cómo podría exigirla ahora si ella no cumplía con su parte en el círculo de confianza? A su favor tenía la seguridad de que entre menos personas se interpusieran entre Draco y ella más posibilidades tendría de una relación normal así que decidió esperar hasta el día en que fuera inevitable decirles toda la verdad.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

La vio entrar a la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro. Lo que daría por saber que esa sonrisa había sido formulada sólo para él, pero sabía que era casi imposible, para ella solo era un amigo, un muy buen amigo, pero sólo eso.

Le hizo una innecesaria seña con la mano, al fin y al cabo la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba, se sentó con elegancia en el lugar frente a él y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al ver lo feliz y radiante que lucía esa mañana. "Debió haber tenido un buen sueño" pensó.

- Siento la tardanza pero me quedé dormida – dijo Hermione un tanto sonrojada, lo cual Ron no pasó por alto. "Se sonrojó al verme, eso debe significar algo" pensó lleno de esperanza renovada, "tal vez sí exista alguna oportunidad".

- No hay problema, no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando... y... ¿Por qué tan feliz? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad

- Tuve una buena noche – respondió sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros

- Me lo suponía, no es normal que Hermione Granger se quede dormida en un día de clases. Y qué, ¿tuviste un buen sueño?

- Algo por el estilo – contestó ruborizándose levemente

"Soñó conmigo, puedo verlo en sus ojos, rehuyó mi mirada, seguro es eso, tiene miedo de aceptar lo que siente por mí porque cree que yo la rechazaré. Si supieras Hermione... si tan sólo tuvieras una idea de lo que siento por ti..."

- ¿No me lo piensas contar? – era la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle finalmente sus sentimientos, sólo necesitaba sacar el tema a como diera lugar.

- No, tenemos mucho que hacer y sólo dispongo de una hora para ayudarte.

- Vamos hermione... ¿por qué sólo una hora? – agregó algo decepcionado

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Ron, yo curso muchas más asignaturas que tú además de mis deberes como premio anual, aún tengo algunos ensayos que terminar y quiero tenerlos listos antes del desayuno.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído algo llamado "adicción al trabajo"?

- No, creo que no – contestó sarcásticamente - al menos yo no necesito ayuda para pasar mis EXTASIS.

- Bien, lo siento, ¿por dónde empezamos? – ya tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella seriamente aunque no sabía si podría soportar otra hora más estando completamente a solas en un pasillo de la enorme biblioteca sin poder abrazarla y probar el dulce perfume de sus labios.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo ni cuándo se había enamorado de ella, sólo sabía que desde ese día cada fibra de su corazón la deseaba profundamente, daría lo que fuera porque ella le correspondiera pero sólo podía soñar. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, antes prefería seguir teniéndola cerca como amigo que declararle su amor y perderla para siempre. Aunque, ¿cómo perder algo que nunca fue tuyo?. Ella se había convertido en lo más importante, sólo se levantaba cada día para verla sonreír...

- Lo lamento Ron, pero ya es tarde y debo irme – comentó apresuradamente mientras miraba su reloj.

- Pero Hermione... – suplicó Ron, pero no lo dejó terminar.

- De verdad lo siento pero esto es realmente importante, además debí haberme marchado hace 5 min. y sigo aquí – recogió todo y comenzó precipitadamente a meter todos los libros a su bolsa – puedo ayudarte más tarde pero no ahora. Nos vemos después – se levantó y se fue casi corriendo lo que provocó una mirada de reprobación por parte de la señora Pince.

Mientras Ron la veía alejarse notó que algo caía de su bolsa, se acercó y lo recogió rápidamente.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó, pero ella ya iba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para dejar a uno de sus mejores amigos plantado en medio de la poción que seguramente vendría en el EXTASIS?

Descubrió que lo que había recogido era un sobre de pergamino color verde, tal vez allí encontrara la respuesta. Sacó la carta y comenzó a leer. Parecía que le hubieran comunicado que su madre había muerto. A medida que leía su piel se tornaba más pálida y una mezcla de terror e incredulidad atravesaba su rostro. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" pensó mientras se sentaba de nuevo...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Nunca supo cómo logró llegar hasta la sala común, frases llegaban a su mente carcomiendo su cerebro, ¿cómo había sido capaz Hermione de hacer algo así?, ¿de traicionar su confianza de esa manera?, y lo que era peor, ¿con esa alimaña? Pero una cosa era segura, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo, lo que fuera... No creía poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo...

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry al verlo entrar a la sala común – aunque por tu expresión no se si mejor debería preguntar ¿Quién murió?

Ron sólo lo miró mientras le alargaba la carta escrita en el mismo pergamino verde.

- Sólo lee – Harry tomó la carta algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo y comenzó a leer.

Mi muy querida Srita. Granger:

Debo aceptar que me sorprendí un poco al despertar y no encontrarla a mi lado, así que me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que se reúna conmigo antes del desayuno para regresarle el sentido a mi vida, considerando que probablemente usted estará ocupada con sus labores de asesoramiento comprenderé si no se presenta, pero debo hacer constar que cuando encuentren mi cadáver, en su conciencia quedará que no llegó a tiempo para darme el beso con el que de otra manera hubiera logrado sobrevivir hasta que pudiera volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

Sinceramente D. Malfoy

- ¿Significa esto que Hermione... – preguntó temeroso y Harry mientras adoptaba la misma expresión de incredulidad que su amigo momentos antes – está manteniendo una relación con...?

- Malfoy, sí. Ese ser rastrero que si mal no recuerdo se ha pasado 7 años de su vida insultándola y haciéndole la vida imposible, sí, el mismo.

- Pero... Hermione nunca haría eso... no con él... – continuó Harry pensando que todo podría ser un malentendido.

- Al parecer lo hizo, y no sólo eso, ha estado durmiendo con él todo este tiempo, y nosotros que la compadecíamos por tener que compartir sala común con ese intento de ser humano... de seguro mientras tanto ella debía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo revolcándose en la cama con Malfoy – la sola idea, lo hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Hermione no llegaría a tales extremos y menos con Malfoy

- Harry, ¿qué acaso no leíste? Malfoy despertó y ella ya no estaba A SU LADO, lo cual significa que durmieron juntos, lo cual significa que para cuando él despertó Hermione ya se había marchado a la biblioteca para ayudarme, a eso se refiere con "labores de asesoramiento" – explicó consultando la carta que ondeaba en su mano – lo cual significa que no se fue porque quería terminar sus deberes, sino porque tenía que encontrarse con Malfoy para "devolverle el sentido a su vida" – dijo la última frase con un intenso odio contenido en su voz.

- Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber que no es una trampa de Malfoy?, ¿cómo sabes que no la puso entre sus cosas para que nosotros la encontráramos?

- Porque cuando entró a la biblioteca aún apretaba el sobre en su mano y estaba completamente sonrojada – murmuró Ron sintiendo como el alma se le iba a los pies.

- Pero, no puede ser... Hermione no... – siguió insistiendo Harry

- Harry no intentes encontrar una explicacion, las cosas son así y punto – la expresión de odio se había desvanecido para dar paso a un Ron a punto de echarse a llorar – al menos ahora sé que nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella.

- Vamos Ron no puede ser tan malo como parece.

- Como no va a ser tan malo Harry, ahora nunca podré confesarle lo que siento, y lo que me llena de rabia es que el que me lo impide es Malfoy...

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle algo o...?

- No lo sé... pero por el momento no quiero saber nada de ella, no sólo nos traicionó sino que ni siquiera nos tuvo la suficiente confianza como para contárnoslo. En lo que respecta a Malfoy... estoy dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente en cuanto lo vea.

- Ron, creo que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas... al menos antes de reprocharle cualquier cosa – agregó viendo como su amigo abría la boca para discutir – y obviamente antes de echarle una maldición imperdonable a Malfoy.

- No necesito maldiciones, pienso hacerlo pedazos con mis propias manos.

- De cualquier forma debemos hablar con ella, asegurarnos de que esto no es un malentendido y escuchar su propia versión. A fin de cuentas es nuestra amiga no?

- Tienes razón... – dijo Ron con las lágrimas ya a punto de caer sobre sus mejillas – es sólo mi amiga...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases y Draco aún no aparecía, que extraño, normalmente era de los primeros en bajar a desayunar y más ahora que como premio anual debía supervisar el orden. Pensó en ir a buscarlo cuando recordó que ya no estaban en la misma sala común, como no había querido revelarle donde se encontraba su nuevo dormitorio lo único que podía hacer era esperarlo en el vestíbulo.

Así que se recargó en la pared junto al pie de las escaleras, tarde o temprano averiguaría donde se encontraba su sala común y Draco no podría evitarla por más tiempo. Estaba pensando en cómo iba a hacerlo cuando vio como Hermione Granger bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Hasta donde sabía la sangre sucia debía compartir sala común con Draco así que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirla.

La vio llegar hasta las enormes puertas de roble y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella disimuladamente, como quien sale a tomar aire fresco antes de que comiencen las clases. Le parecía bastante extraño que se dirigiera hacia el lago pero de cualquier manera, no perdía nada con averiguar por qué llevaba tanta prisa. Si lograba no perderla de vista y seguirla hasta su destino, seguro tendría algo nuevo que contar a sus amigas para la hora del almuerzo.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Hermione comenzó a adentrarse entre los arbustos que rodeaban el lago. Tenía la extraña sensación de que la estaban siguiendo pero al mirar atrás no vio nada, así que siguió su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde debajo de un enorme árbol se encontraba una solitaria figura sentada observando la hierba.

- Creí que no vendrías – dijo Draco mientras se sacudía la hierba de los pantalones

- Lamento la tardanza pero Ron me demoró un poco más.

- Weasley... – murmuró de forma despectiva lo bastante fuerte como para que Hermione lo escuchara.

- ¿Te enojaste? – dijo con una sonrisa

- Sabes que no puedo enojarme cuando sonríes de esa manera, eres una manipuladora.

- Lo sé, soy mala como la carne de puerco, pero así me quieres ¿o no? – preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia él

- Y todavía lo aceptas. Tendré que enseñarte modales un día de estos.

- Contéstame, me quieres o no – ya estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

En momentos así Draco la miraba como si nada más importara, como si todo dejara de existir y sólo estuvieran ellos dos, viviendo ese momento por el resto de la eternidad

- Como si no lo supieras...

- Aún así quiero oírlo – sintió como se acercaba a su oído derecho y susurraba

- Te amo Hermione Granger, te amo más de lo que jamás creí amar a una persona.

Volteó a mirarlo y él comenzó su beso lentamente, como si cada segundo fuera algo sagrado y el mundo se detuviera a mirarlos. Con cada roce sentía como si el alma se le saliera por los labios. Era mágico, era perfecto... Ella se separó mientras él seguía sintiendo el cosquilleo en los labios.

- Yo también te amo Draco Malfoy

Se amaban... tan simple pero tan imposible a la vez. Ninguno de los dos podía saber que en aquel momento unos ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa los espiaban a través de los arbustos.


	4. Confesiones

Una chica daba vueltas en su habitación tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Una cosa era que Draco se divirtiera con alguien sin importancia y otra muy diferente era que le dijera a Granger que la amaba.

Sería posible que sólo estuviera aprovechando el hecho de que compartía sala común con ella y como seguramente ella no le iba a poner las cosas nada fáciles había tenido que convencerla de que la amaba para poder llevársela a la cama, incluso sonaba lógico, era por todos sabido que entre más difícil era conquistar a la chica más le atraía a Malfoy, conociendo a la sangre sucia Draco debió haberse obsesionado tanto que tuvo que llegar tan bajo.

Sí, esa sería una buena explicación exceptuando el detalle de que jamás lo había visto besar a alguien de esa manera, bastaba verlo para saber que tal vez Draco estaba siendo sincero.

Pero eso era imposible, ella era una sangre sucia, un vil hija de muggles, la mejor amiga de Potter ¿cómo Draco podría haberse fijado en ella? Llevaba seis años odiándola y haciéndole la vida imposible, no podía imaginar cómo había terminado enamorado de ella.

Aunque ahora eso no importaba qué había pasado para que Draco se enamorara era irrelevante, lo importante era que ahora lo tenía en sus manos. Su padre tenía razón, el amor te vuelve idiota, incluso lo sabía por experiencia propia pero eso era otra historia. Al mostrar sus sentimientos Draco había mostrado sus debilidades. Era la primera regla que aprender si se quería sobrevivir en Slytherin y al romperla se había vuelto vulnerable de nuevo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo tenerlo a sus pies...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Hacía tiempo que no entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, se sentía extraño estar otra vez entre el barullo que normalmente se formaba después de la cena. Esperaba que Harry y Ron no tardaran mucho, le habían pedido verse pero ya eran cinco minutos pasada la hora y no los veía por ningún lado.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando el retrato se abrió y vió cómo sus amigos entraban y automáticamente la buscaban con la mirada. Al acercarse Hermione notó que tenían una expresión de desconcierto por lo que comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¿Sobre qué querían hablarme? – preguntó - ¿es algo muy grave?

- Depende de la perspectiva – respondió Harry mientras se sentaban frente a ella

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, Harry no sabía por dónde empezar, era difícil explicarle a su amiga lo que ahora sabían, además debía hacerlo con cuidado, estaba casi seguro de que en cuanto Hermione comenzara a dar explicaciones Ron se pondría furioso de nuevo y Dios sabía lo que sería capaz de decir. En cuanto a Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, odiaba cuando se veían así, como si supieran algo que ella no y el hecho de que parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a explicar nada no era de mucha ayuda.

- Escuchen, si no piensan explicarme qué pasa bien por mí, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer así que no tengo tiempo para esperar a que decidan contarme.

Ron pareció despertar, ¿cómo podía hablarles de esa manera? ¿cómo podía reprocharles algo cuando ella no había sido sincera con ellos?

- ¿Y todavía te atreves a reclamarnos? – explotó Ron

- Pues si supiera qué es lo que pasa sabría que decir

- ¿Quieres saber que pasa? ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien, entonces puedes explicarnos qué demonios significa esto – le espetó Ron lanzándo el sobre de color verde sobre la mesa.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla, ¿cómo habían encontrado la carta?

- ¿Cómo consiguieron esto? – logró decir

- Eso ahora no importa, sólo queremos saber que está pasando entre tu y Malfoy – dijo Harry sin exaltarse e intentando no dejar a Ron decir lo que seguramente estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que no importa, cómo lo consiguieron? Si han estado hurgando entre mis cosas...

- No te preocupes, no teníamos que hacerlo, lo dejaste caer mientras corrías a encontrarte con tu queridísimo Malfoy – contestó Ron antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo.

- Ron, escucha...

- No Hermione tú escucha. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Creí que eramos tus amigos, nosotros siempre hemos sido sinceros contigo y tú nos traicionas de esta forma.

- Pero Ron...

- Pero nada Hermione, preferiste al huron que a nosotros, veo que ya hiciste tu elección. Espero que seas muy feliz con él pero cuando te parta el corazón descubrirás a quien le importabas realmente.

- Ron, tranquilízate, ella no merece que le hagas esto.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Harry? tienes razón, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien como ella.

Dicho esto Ron se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Hermione había imaginado que se molestaría al enterarse pero esto era demasiado, nunca había visto a Ron tan enfadado, en parte lo entendía pero no era justo. Sin poder soportarlo más se echó a llorar consciente de que todavía faltaba la reprimenda de Harry.

- Harry yo se que hice mal, debí habérselos dicho hace tiempo pero creo que ahora es evidente por qué no lo hice.

- Yo no te culpo, me dolió Hermione, no te voy a mentir pero estoy seguro de que tus razones tendrás para estar con Malfoy, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer tan fácil. Sólo espero que no te haga sufrir.

- Gracias Harry, no sabes lo que significa para mí que tú lo aceptes. Al menos uno de los dos está consciente de que se cuidarme sola.

- No te preocupes por Ron, es sólo que está molesto porque tuvo que enterarse de esa forma. Tal vez si tú le hubieras explicado desde el principio hubiera reaccionado diferente pero ya lo conoces.

- Por lo mismo, porque lo conozco sé que es capaz de no volver a hablarme nunca más y eso no podría soportarlo. Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad para explicarle las cosas se daría cuenta de que no todo es tan malo como parece

- No te preocupes Hermione, no creo que llegue a tanto. Deja que se tranquilice un poco, que asimile lo que está pasando y verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes. No te tortures y quita esa cara, no me gusta verte así y apuesto a que a Malfoy tampoco – Hermione sonrió al instante y Harry se sorprendió al ver cómo con la simple mención su amiga cambió radicalmente de expresión – así me gusta. Y por cierto, ¿cómo es Malfoy como novio? No logro imaginarlo

- No me lo creerías pero es lindo, dulce, atento... – Hermione suspiró y Harry comenzó a reírse.

- No me imagino al hurón siendo dulce, debe ser casi repugnante.

- Si lo vieras lo creerías

- No te preocupes, es algo de lo cual prefiero no ser testigo.

Hermione sólo atinó a seguir sonriendo. Le quitaba un peso menos de encima saber que Harry lo habñia tomado tan bien pero le dolía profundamente la reacción de Ron, esperaba poder aclarar las cosas y que él terminara por comprenderla.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Había pasado ya una semana y seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla. Cada mañana era lo mismo, despertar tembloroso y con cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío pero lo que es peor, con el temor de ver lastimada a la persona que más le importaba.

Era insoportable esa sensación de ver su cuerpo sin vida. Tenía que hacer algo para acabar con esa pesadilla, no podía seguir así o Hermione se daría cuenta de que algo le ocurría y Draco no quería que supiera nada acerca de su sueño. Saberlo sólo la preocuparía o como a él, le daría una mejor perspectiva de lo que podría pasar si su padre llegaba a enterarse de su relación.

No, lo mejor era mantenerla la margen, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse después, ahora lo importante era disfrutar al máximo su tiempo juntos, el próximo año ya no volverían a Hogwarts y sería más difícil verse, ya no digamos estar juntos.

Pensaba en esto cuando de pronto escuchó que el retrato se abría, se levantó para ver si de trataba de Hermione cuando de pronto la vió entrando a la sala cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando y mucho menos para saber la razón de su llanto.

Toda la semana había sido lo mismo, ella intentaba darle explicaciones al pobretón y pero como él no daba señales de querer escucharlas Hermione llegaba llorando a la sala común diciendo que no era justo.

No era necesario mencionar que desde la primera vez que la vio llorando habia querido echarle una maldición imperdonable pero Hermione le había rogado que no lo hiciera y él había pasado toda la semana con una creciente furia hacia Weasley pero esto no podía seguir así. Se sentía morir con cada lágrima que ella derramaba. "Esta vez me las pagará" pensó sintiendo una punzada de ira.

Se acercó a ella y abrió los brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, odiaba verla así, podía sentir como la ira iba creciendo en su interior.

- ¿Otra vez Weasley cierto? – preguntó esperando confirmar sus suposiciones

- No es justo Draco, ¿cómo puede ser tan terco? Traté de explicarle, pero no quiere escuchar, ¿por qué se porta así?

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que escuche – dijo mientras la soltaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el retrato

- Draco, no... – susurró mientras lo tomaba de una manga – espera, no vayas a cometer una estupidez

- ¿Yo?, ¿Estupidez? Estupidez la que cometió Weasley desde el primer momento en que te hizo llorar, pero esto no se va a quedar así, no esta vez, ya tuve demasiado.

Liberó su manga y siguió su camino con Hermione corriendo detrás de él. Era martes, así que Weasley debería estar haciendo su ronda en el segundo piso.

Después de bajar cinco pisos a toda velocidad miró hacia sobre su hombro disimuladamente para comprobar si Hermione aún lo seguía. Sólo vió el pasillo desierto, así que continuó hasta divisar a lo lejos una figura alargada. Aminoró el paso hasta quedar a unos pasos detrás de él. Al parecer el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando decidió que esa no era la forma de vengarse y aunque fuera un Malfoy estaba dispuesto a rebajarse, no necesitaba maldiciones imperdonables, lo podía matar con sus propias manos.

- Weasley – lo llamó. Ni bien Ron se hubo dado la vuelta sintió un agudo dolor en la nariz y sangre brotando de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – Malfoy no lo dejó terminar la frase, le lanzó otro puñetazo, esta vez al estómago con lo que consiguió hacerlo caer. Lo levantó de la túnica y lo lanzó hacia la pared.

- En este momento me vas a explicar cuál es tu problema – le espetó mientras lo inmovilizaba contra la pared.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a contestarte? – preguntó Ron mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz.

- Esto – contestó Malfoy si exaltarse mientras le propinaba otro golpe esta vez en el ojo haciéndole una herida a la altura de la ceja.

- ¿Qué Malfoy, piensas matarme? – volvió a preguntar. En respuesta sólo consiguió otro puñetazo en el estómago

- No me provoques Weasley, no quieres averiguar de lo que soy capaz. Ahora escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte porque no lo pienso repetir. Déjanos en paz, no es mi culpa que Hermione no te haga caso y mucho menos de ella así que deja de molestarla.

- Ella es demasiado para ti, no la mereces – dijo con la nariz aún sangrando.

- Y supongo que tu si – contestó Malfoy mirándolo con cara de burla.

- No lo se, pero al menos yo si la amo y no la uso como un pasatiempo mas – Ron sabía que no debía provocarlo, la ceja comenzaba a escocerle y sentía como su ojo se hinchaba lentamente pero no pensaba quedarse callado.

- Si la amaras tanto como dices no la harias llorar con tanta tranquilidad. No pienso dejar que por tu culpa nuestra relación se venga abajo ¿me entendiste o tengo que repetirlo?

- No te preocupes Malfoy, no tengo que hacer nada – lo miró con sorna - Conociéndote seguramente la alejaras tu solo, sin mi ayuda, cuando ella descubra la clase de alimaña rastrera que tiene como novio...

No pudo seguir, sintió como Malfoy continuaba golpéandolo.

Lo tenía a su merced, sin alguien que pudiera impedir que le diera su merecido de una vez por todas. Nadie excepto...

- Malfoy, ¿que demonios haces


	5. Por una lágrima

- Malfoy, ¿que demonios haces? – Sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la túnica separándolo de Ron el cual al recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos se lanzó sobre Draco pero lo único que logró fue darle un puñetazo cerca del labio – Quieto Weasley – ahora fue Ron el que sintió un jalón en la túnica que lo volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, no vale la pena, vámonos – Se contentó con lanzarle una mirada fría a Ron que seguía apoyado contra la pared mientras era arrastrado hacia un aula vacía.

- Así que ahora el hijo de Lucius Malfoy se rebaja a pelear como vil muggle y por una sangre sucia, muy bonito

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – tal vez aún podría negarlo pero algo le decía que sería inútil

- Todo, y debo decir que es muy decepcionante, ¿qué pensaría papá si se enterara?

- Cállate Zabini – "¿y ahora qué?" pensó mientras intentaba secarse la sangre que comenzaba a brotarle del labio - si quieres conservar tu salud te recomiendo que no digas una palabra de lo que oíste

- No te preocupes Malfoy, como si fuera Pansy – añadió con una mueca de desagrado – Es sólo que creí que tú habías sido de los pocos que realmente tenían conciencia de la situación en que nos tocó vivir

- No sé de qué estás hablando – contestó aparentando indiferencia

- Que ahora no te convenga aceptarlo es otra cosa, tú mejor que nadie sabías que personas como Granger son intocables para nosotros - Inexplicablemente Draco sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿Lo dices por Turpin? - preguntó

- En parte... – respondió Zabini como si eso no viniera al caso – Deberías hacer como yo y convencerte de una vez que no puedes andar por la vida con alguien como ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen enamorarse? – bastó con oír las palabras salir de su boca para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado su pregunta. Al parecer Blaise pensó lo mismo porque comenzó a reírse como si fuera lo más gracioso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

- No lo puedo creer, estás peor que yo – logró decir mientras seguía riéndose – Granger sí que te trastornó. Bien Malfoy, por si no lo sabes, es un crimen desde que nacemos, desde el momento en que tus padres escogieron una esposa para ti y debes aceptar tu destino – continuó recuperando la seriedad – mírame a mí, yo logré enmendar mi error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Hermione no es un error, la amo Zabini y ella me ama, jamás había sentido eso antes y no pienso echar todo a perder.

- ¿Y crees que yo no amaba a Lisa? – su rostro se ensombreció como si hubiera llegado a un punto que no deseaba discutir – Créeme no lo hice por mí, lo hice por ella, no hubiera podido soportar la idea de verla sufrir por mi culpa y aunque no lo creas aún la amo, y aún me duele cada vez que me cruzo con ella y ya ni siquiera voltea a verme. Pero el hecho de saber que está a salvo me ayuda a no intentar asesinar a ese imbécil cada vez que se le acerca... – Zabini parecía a punto de llorar y por primera vez Draco comprendió como debía haberse sentido – Piénsalo Malfoy, piénsalo muy bien.

Y sin decir más Blaise salió del aula dejando a Draco sólo con sus pensamientos. Tenía razón... tendría que decidir qué ideales seguir para conseguir lo que quería, pero entonces su sueño le vino a la mente y descubrió que el gran problema era precisamente ese, ¿qué es lo que quería?

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

- Cielos Ron, tampoco era para que pusieras a darte de golpes contra la pared – Fue el recibimiento de Harry al llegar a la sala común. Ron sólo lo miró con ironía mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente al fuego – Lo siento, ¿qué te sucedió?

Ron no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando el fuego a punto de consumirse.

- Bien, como no pareces querer explicar nada, tendré que sacar mis propias conjeturas. Mmmmhhhh... – lo miró como examinándolo – Veamos... diría que Hermione se cansó de tu necedad pero no creo que ella te dejara tan mal. No, ella no... por lo tanto nuestra segunda opción sería Malfoy pero tampoco creo que sería capaz de dejar su dignidad a un lado para dar una muestra de "comportamiento muggle" así que definitivamente tuvo que ser Dobby, es la única explicación lógica – Ron dejó escapar una débil risa

- Sí, claro. Revelé información secreta y Dobby me dejó así.

- ¿Lo ves? Todas esas clases de adivinación finalmente están dando resultado – le sonrió a su amigo y añadió en voz baja – ¿Fue Malfoy, cierto?

Ron asintió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué se mete? esto es entre Hermione y yo.

- Vamos Ron, incluso tú mismo esperabas que hiciera algo así, bueno... no así, yo creí que te iba a lanzar una maldición o algo pero los dos sabíamos que no se iba a quedar tanto tiempo con los brazos cruzados. No cuando Hermione estaba tan mal.

- Eso no le da derecho a desahogarse conmigo - susurró

- Por favor Ron, si Hermione fuera tu novia y llegara llorando por culpa de Malfoy ¿qué harías? – Ron volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea.

Si las cosas fueran al revés... si Hermione fuera suya... Malfoy habría estado tres metros bajo tierra desde el momento que hubiera siquiera intentado dirigirle la palabra. Pero las cosas no eran de ese modo... ella estaba con ese imbécil y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Harry? No tienes idea de lo que es saber que ese estúpido puede abrazarla cuando hace frío, dormir junto a ella o incluso causarle escalofríos con solo tocarla y yo no pueda impedirlo.

- Pues bien, si no puedes impedirlo al menos no lo empeores, ¿crees que Hermione algún día te va a querer si cada vez que le diriges la palabra es sólo para reprocharle algo que tú te niegas a aceptar? Si la amaras tanto como dices deberías estar feliz porque ella es feliz en este momento.

- No me pidas eso Harry, no con él.

- Entonces usa tu sentido común, cada vez que la haces sufrir, ¿con quien crees que va a consolarse? Lo único que estás logrando es alejarla cada vez más de ti. Si no puedes tenerla como quisieras al menos siempre podrías tenerla como amiga pero estás desperdiciando incluso esa oportunidad – pasó un momento de silencio en el que Ron parecía estar meditando lo que Harry intentaba decirle.

Al final soltó:

- ¿Tú me ayudarías a separarlos?

- Al parecer no has entendido nada... no se trata de separarlos – contestó Harry suspirando desesperado por hacer a su amigo comprender – se trata de hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Y qué es lo correcto? – Harry volvió a suspirar. Verdaderamente Ron era la persona más terca que conocía.

- No lo sé Ron, yo sólo digo que Hermione no merece que la trates así... pero tú debes decidir que vas a hacer ahora. Puedes pedir perdón, reconciliarte con ella y volver a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado o empezar a tramar cómo separarlos y ver si tu plan funciona o incluso puedes dejar las cosas como están y seguir comportándote como hasta ahora – Harry se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio – Piénsalo Ron, piénsalo muy bien antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y subió a su dormitorio. Minutos después Ron hizo lo mismo, se desvistió y finalmente se metió en la cama.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Blaise había dicho. Había estado consciente de eso desde el principio, incluso ahora más desde que había vuelto a tener la vieja pesadilla. Porque ya sabía de donde venía esa sensación de haberlo soñado antes, había soñado exactamente lo mismo hacía siete años en su primera noche en Hogwarts, había visto a Hermione en el expreso y al no saber nada de su procedencia le había parecido hermosa, era diferente a todas las chicas que había visto hasta entonces.

Durante la ceremonia de selección no pudo dejar de rogar porque quedara en Slytherin pero al ver como el sombrero seleccionador la declaraba una Gryffindor sus ilusiones se derrumbaron, durante la cena pensó que tal vez eso no haría una gran diferencia y siguió pensando en ella hasta que se quedó dormido y tuvo aquel extraño sueño.

Al día siguiente decidió que era mejor olvidarse de ella y que aunque algún día lograra que se fijara en él eso no traería más que sufrimiento para los dos y su historia no terminaría precisamente con un final feliz. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser nada fácil, llevaba un día de conocerla y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba se descubría viéndola durante las clases o buscándola inconscientemente en el gran comedor. Más tarde se enteró de que era de origen muggle y fue cuando comenzó a insultarla, tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que ella no era nadie y aunque realmente nunca funcionó lo consolaba el hecho de que tal vez si algún día olvidaba su expresión cuando él estaba a punto de matarla en su sueño, ella lo odiaría y entonces jamás le permitiría acercarse.

Pero habían pasado ya siete años desde entonces y ninguna de sus precauciones había funcionado, lo que es peor, había llegado a amarla tanto que ya no importaba lo que pasara con él, estaba dispuesto a morir antes de verla derramar una lágrima por su culpa.

Sumido en sus pensamientos llegó al retrato de Guilio Mignard el cual lo observó con detenimiento antes de pedirle la contraseña

- Monsieur Malfoy creí que su familia se caracterizaba por nunca perder la clase.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Por lo que veo decidió darle a Monsieur Weasley una demostración de lo que en mi país llamamos "comportement moldus". - dijo señalando su labio del que aún caían pequeñas gotas de sangre

- ¿Cómo...? - comenzó Draco

- ¿Que cómo lo sé? Soy el guardían de la torre monsieur Malfoy, para estas alturas usted debería haberse dado cuenta de que yo se todo lo que pasa por aquí y aunque su comportamiento no fue el más adecuado - expresó en tono de reproche - me temo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - terminó con una sonrisa

- Menos mal que alguien está de mi lado - dijo mientras le sonreía a su vez - pero supongo que ahora viene la peor parte.

- No se preocupe, seguro entenderá. Después de todo, la fuerza hidráulica más poderosa del universo es la lágrima de una mujer... - Volvió a sonreír mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Al entrar a la sala común lo primero que vio fue a Hermione sentada frente al fuego leyendo un enorme libro de pastas azules. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Se acercó en silencio hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, se veía linda así, tan concentrada... le tapó los ojos con las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién soy? – le susurró con los labios casi rozándole el oído lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera.

- Draco Malfoy, me quieres explicar...

- ¡Ah! – le había tomado las manos mientras se volteaba para pedir una explicación pero en el momento en que las había apretado Draco había soltado un gemido de dolor. Pasó la mirada de sus nudillos hinchados a su herida en el labio

- ¿Qué hiciste exactamente? – preguntó confusa

- Bueno... ¿recuerdas que te prometí que no le lanzaría una maldición a Weasley por ser tan increíblemente testarudo? – Hermione asintió – pues no he roto mi promesa

Hermione se quedó pensativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una expresión extraña. Finalmente levantó la mirada.

- Me estas diciendo que lo golpeaste... ¿con las manos? – preguntó incrédula

- Sí... básicamente – contestó confundido esperando un reproche o algo parecido.

- No lo puedo creer...

Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba, había golpeado a su mejor amigo rompiendo la promesa que él mismo había hecho y ahí estaba ella abrazándolo sólo porque en vez de hacerle crecer tentáculos con un hechizo le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo. "Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?" pensó.

Hermione lo soltó lentamente y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, Draco sabía que aún no se había salvado del reproche así que no esperó más y la beso lo más dulce y tiernamente que el dolor en el labio le permitió, ella no se resistió pero claro, conociéndola era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se separó y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pero ni creas que con eso me vas a contentar – dijo en tono de regaño

- ¿Entonces a qué vino el abrazo?

- Fue... más como un abrazo... de sorpresa.

- ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

- Es la verdad, me sorprendió que TÚ hubieras hecho algo así – Comentó sinceramente

- Es para que veas cuanto me importas – dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla - Estoy dispuesto a dejar a un lado el orgullo Malfoy sólo por ti – terminó en tono teatral

Hermione rió para luego ponerse seria de nuevo.

- No cambies el tema. Habías prometido que me dejarías arreglar las cosas con Ron.

- Técnicamente no me he inmiscuido, simplemente le di algo así como un incentivo así que no he roto mi promesa – dijo con una sonrisa

- Muy inteligente señor Malfoy, seguro le tomó todo el camino hacia la torre sacar esa conclusión. Pero lo siento, estoy muy enfadada con usted y no hay nada que pueda hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión

- ¿Segura? – sin esperar una respuesta Draco la cargó y la echó sobre su hombro.

- Bájame Draco, lo digo en serio – gritaba Hermione divertida mientras él subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la tendió sobre la cama de sábanas verdes. Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos subían y bajaban sobre la cintura de la chica. Tras unos momentos se separó.

- ¿Aún no cambias de opinión? - susurró

- No, pero podría empezar a considerarlo – contestó mientras continuaba besándolo.

Horas más tarde se encontraba mirando el dosel de su cama mientras respiraba agitadamente, otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla, ¿por qué ahora que era feliz? muy dentro de su mente sabía que era alguna clase de advertencia, en especial después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado frente Hermione "Estoy dispuesto a dejar a un lado el orgullo Malfoy sólo por ti". ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a eso? La miró durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Claro que estaba dispuesto pero sabía que no serviría de nada, incluso si lograban escapar juntos tendrían una vida llena de inseguridad y miedo, no, no quería eso para ella.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Blaise "Mírame a mí, yo logré enmendar mi error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... Piénsalo Malfoy, piénsalo muy bien..." Ella merecía ser feliz, después de todo era lo único importante que había tenido en toda su vida y no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir, no la arrastraría con él.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazó de modo que respiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello. "Ella merece la felicidad, incluso si es a costa de la mía" pensó decidido. Parecía que era el momento de emplear medidas drásticas. No sabía que en ese momento, un muchacho en la torre Gryffindor tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño y estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Definitivamente era el momento de emplear medidas drásticas.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	6. Medidas Drásticas Parte I

– Draco Malfoy, Edvard Genevese – estrecharon sus manos – Draco es el único hijo de Lucius, Edvard. Está aquí por ser Premio Anual en Hogwarts

– Oh, así que eres "ese" Draco – el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza – tu padre espera grandes cosas de ti

– Lo sé – respondió Draco con una sonrisa – sólo espero no defraudarlo

– Un chico inteligente – dijo el señor Genevese sinceramente – siendo Premio Anual y con esa mentalidad, podrás llegar muy lejos – agregó tomándole el hombro en un gesto condescendiente.

Draco sólo atinó a sonreír ante tal comentario, se lo habían hecho ya tantas veces que se le habían terminado las respuestas. Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano.

– Con su permiso, debo atender a otra persona

– Oh claro, adelante

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a los dos hombres hablando de cosas superfluas y alcanzó a Pansy, sonriendo a los conocidos que encontraba al pasar.

Hacía no más de treinta minutos que había llegado a la fiesta del brazo de Pansy, con el corazón desbordante y el alma en hilo, deseoso de ver al objeto de su afecto y conocer de nuevo el paraíso. Pero lo único que había encontrado había sido personas y más personas preguntando por su familia, por sus planes para el futuro, y él, sólo sonreía y daba vagas respuestas. ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Qué más cuando cada cabellera castaña, cada vestido rojo, cada aroma familiar lo hacía girar la cabeza? Y hasta ahora la búsqueda había sido en vano, porque Hermione no aparecía por ningún lugar y él agotaba sus esperanzas.

– No está – susurró cerca del oído de Pansy una vez que hubo llegado hasta ella.

– Ya lo sé Draco¿quieres tranquilizarte? – respondió Pansy exasperada, sin necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería.

– No puedo tranquilizarme cuando... – comenzó, pero un agudo chillido le impidió terminar su frase.

– Draco querido, que alegría verte...

Ambos se giraron para mirar a una pareja acercarse. El hombre vestía un traje que le venía algo corto a juzgar por su barriga prominente, mientras la mujer hubiera parecido muy atractiva de no ser por su vestido de un color amarillo chillón, lleno de ribetes.

– Sr. Y Sra. Debussy, que coincidencia – dijo Draco volviendo a sonreír automáticamente

– Nah, no es ninguna coincidencia, lo que es sorprendente sin embargo es que tu padre haya decidido no asistir – dijo el Sr. Debussy, mientras intercambiaban saludos – escuché que estaba en Francia...

Draco dio un respingo, sin embargo, los demás no parecieron notarlo.

– Negocios, ya sabe... – respondió simplemente – por eso me envía a mí en su representación.

– Bueno, envíale saludos de mi parte – dijo el hombre – debemos seguir nuestro camino

Se despidieron brevemente, la Sra. Debussy se demoró más de lo necesario y cuando se alejaban, le guiñó un ojo a Draco en lo que inconfundiblemente intentaba ser un gesto seductor. Éste tomó inmediatamente la mano de Pansy y la Sra. Debbussy torció el gesto. La chica soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Ahora eres hombre de una sola mujer? – preguntó divertida ante la expresión de terror de Draco

– Exacto – respondió éste – eso y que la señora Debussy es capaz de esperar a que vaya al sanitario para meterse detrás de mí y hacer que le quite la llave – agregó fingiendo un escalofrío.

Pansy rió aún más y Draco miró a su alrededor. Aquí y allá había numerosos grupos de personas platicando de cosas sin sentido, de vez en cuando algún delegado importante hacía su aparición, seguida de aplausos y halagos. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que el Sr. Debussy tenía razón, su padre no estaba por ningún lado. En realidad no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre asistiera, un error de su parte, claro está, porque eran contadas las razones por las cuales su padre se perdería una cena tan importante como aquella.

Este último pensamiento lo desconcertó¿qué habría pasado? Aunque a decir verdad y considerando los efectos por los cuales Draco había decidido asisitir, el hecho de que su padre no estuviera presente era más que conveniente.

Claro, eso obviando el hecho de que Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado y que tan sutil como podría parecer ese detalle, era imprescindible para sus planes. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto de impaciencia, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba (pues la impaciencia hacía rato que había aparecido).

– No va a venir.. – murmuró al aire mientras seguía buscando entre la multitud

– Debe de... – contestó Pansy – Potter te dijo que lo haría ¿no es cierto?

– Sí, pero ¿y si mintió?. ¿Y si Weasley le prohibió venir y mandó a Potter a mentirme? . ¿Y si...?

– Y si no dejas de decir estupideces voy a sacarte de aquí antes de que comiences a gritar – dijo en un tono que no envidiaba nada al de la profesora McGonagall

Draco le hizo un gesto en respuesta y optó por guardar silencio. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido, era cierto, pero con Hermione siempre se sentía estúpido, y si ella no llegaba... no sabía lo que haría...

– Voilá – susurró Pansy

Draco volvió la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la entrada, y como tantas veces, su mente quedó en blanco. Ahí estaba, su visión en rojo, dándole un nuevo significado a la palabra belleza. Portaba el vestido, SU vestido.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, pero rizos castaños caían aquí y allá dándole un aspecto aún más atrayente.

Bajaba las escaleras de la entrada lentamente, con cadencia, sonriendo nerviosamente. Draco sintió que moría en ese instante, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, su vida habría valido la pena, sólo por esos segundos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, embelesado, sólo supo que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. Un detalle que significaba toda la diferencia del mundo.

Caminaba sola.

**º0olo0º**

Uno, dos, tres, cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Veinte. Treinta.

Hermione miraba el reloj de pared al otro lado del salón. Media hora había pasado desde el momento en que había visto a Draco, conversando con Pansy, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras de la entrada con la mayor normalidad que fue capaz de lograr.

Lo vio, intentar acercársele en más de una ocasión, pero siempre había alguien entre ellos, desde el camarero que le había ofrecido una copa cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, hasta la pareja que ahora la felicitaba por su título de Premio Anual.

Ella sólo quería hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía, pedirle que la quisiera de nuevo, otra oportunidad. Pero justo cuando se decidió por irlo a buscar ella misma, lo perdió de vista, no supo dónde estaba, y fue una suerte que mirara hacia arriba porque fue capaz de vislumbrar una figura con cabello rubio que subía las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

**º0olo0º**

Draco miraba los jardines. Los miles de árboles que se extendían hasta donde abarcaba la vista.

Sus dedos jugaban lacónicamente con la copa de vino que amenazaba con dejar caer su contenido cada que el chico la hacía girar bruscamente.

Soplaba un aire húmedo, presagiando tormenta, y de no haber sido ya de noche seguramente el cielo se hubiera oscurecido debido a nubes negras. "No tarda en llover" pensó amargamente, intentando vislumbrar alguna estrella que hubiera escapado del disfraz de las nubes.

La insensibilidad amenazaba con volver, aunque Draco luchaba. La había visto, sí, pero ¿qué había esperado? . .¿Que pudiera lanzarse a sus brazos con el ministerio en pleno observando? ..¿Qué todos darían media vuelta en cuanto ella cruzara el umbral, para poder estar solos?

Una vez más todo le salía mal. Ni siquiera había podido acercarse.

Le dio otro trago a la copa y continuó recargado en el barandal de lo que parecía un elegante balcón, a juzgar por la altura debía estar por lo menos en el tercer piso.

Un trueno rasgó el silencio de la noche tranquila y Draco de pronto deseó poder estar en su ventana, hablando con la lluvia. Hundió su cabeza en la mano que no sostenía la copa. ¿De qué servía sentir si cada vez que lo hacía era para lastimarse?

Escuchó el rechinido de una puerta distante y se incorporó automáticamente.

Más que escuchar sus pasos, la sintió.

Más que oler su perfume, lo intuyó.

Más que percibir su mirada, supo, en ese momento supo, lo que estaba pasando.

El sonido de los tacones se detuvo a unos pasos. Él se quedó en la misma posición, mirando los jardines, o haciendo como que miraba. Ella, estática, esperando alguna reacción. Ambos conscientes de cada palpitar de sus corazones, de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Hermione temblaba y no creía que el frío fuera la razón. Draco ni siquiera lo sentía.

Silencio. Otro trueno, sin lluvia. Como la última vez. La historia siendo repetida, en otro lugar, otro momento. Las mismas personas. Los mismos sentimientos.

Música comenzó a tocar en el salón y el sonido llegaba hasta allí. Draco miró al cielo, esperando a la lluvia, su eterna compañera. Pero ésta no llegaba y sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, rompió el silencio.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? – dijo a la noche.

– No tengo novio... – le respondió la voz detrás de él.

Más silencio.

Draco dio otro sorbo a su trago y se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba ella, con su vestido. SU vestido, el que él le había regalado. El significado lo golpeó en el pecho al mismo tiempo que el frío hacía su aparición. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa, aunque ella intentara disimularlo. Sus manos se retorcían y se mordía el labio inferior inconscientemente. Draco recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin intentar disimularlo, desde los bucles acomodados hasta los zapatos de tacón, observó la forma en que el vestido caía perfectamente en su cuerpo, tal como lo había imaginado.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a él. Ambos. Con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

– Draco yo...

– ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione había reunido las fuerzas para romper el silencio, sólo quería explicarle todo, pero Draco la interrumpió con las palabras más inverosímiles que podían habérsele ocurrido.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó, dudando haber escuchado bien.

– Que si quieres bailar... – repitió Draco ahora con una sonrisa.

El chico posó su copa en el barandal de piedra y, sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien no parecía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, a excepción de su pecho, que bajaba y subía delatando su respiración. Draco llegó hasta ella y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomó la copa de entre sus manos y la colocó junto a la suya.

Se giró, y más lentamente, si es que era posible, tomó una de sus manos entre la suya, mientras la otra se acomodaba diestramente en su cintura. Hermione, algo temblorosa, colocó la mano que le quedaba libre en el hombro del chico y, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual, escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

Comenzaron a moverse, despacio, al ritmo de la música. Oleadas de loción llegaban a la nariz de Hermione desde el cuello de Draco, y ella no hacía más que dejarse llevar. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, intentando permanecer en ese mundo donde sólo eran ellos dos, nadie más. Draco sentía los bucles de Hermione hacerle cosquillas a su cuello, era una sensación indescriptible, y no sólo por las cosquillas, era el tenerla cerca, entre sus brazos, como debía ser.

Hermione se sentía flotar en ese mar de fragancias y sensaciones placenteras que viajaban por su cuerpo, había anhelado tanto estar junto a él, sentirlo sostenerla, sin importar lo que pasara.

La música llegó a su fin, un aplauso aislado llegó a sus oídos, pero permanecieron en la misma posición, disfrutando. Empezaron a entrelazar sus dedos, uno a uno, en la mano que hacía contacto con la ajena, sin mirarse, sin siquiera moverse.

Un tercer trueno rasgó el silencio, pero en su mundo, no parecieron escucharlo, pues un nuevo movimiento tomaba lugar. La cabeza de Hermione se separaba del hombro de Draco mientras que él, a su vez, hacía lo mismo.

Draco bajó la cabeza, ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se vieron reflejados en los ojos ajenos, su miedo, su confusión, su anhelo. Todo hizo su aparición en un instante.

Y el cielo dejó caer a la lluvia, como si la hubiera estado sosteniendo para ese momento, el momento en que uno, o ambos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, como si el tiempo no importara, o más bien como si no existiera. Como si no hubiera nada más después de aquella noche.

Ella cerró los ojos, él ladeó su cabeza y la lluvia, rodeándolos, se aseguró de que esta vez, sus labios hicieran contacto.

Comenzó como un roce apenas, temeroso de que el otro se arrepintiera, pero suficiente para dejar todo salir.

El mundo se detuvo a mirarlos.

El tiempo, la ansiedad, la espera, todo salía a través de ese beso y sin embargo no era más que eso, un beso. No era apasionado ni desesperado, no había lascivia en el contacto, era un simple beso y ellos lo sabían, porque en realidad era lo único que necesitaban.

Podían decirse mil cosas, hablar con las miradas, susurrarse con una caricia, pero un beso de esa naturaleza iba más allá de las palabras. Y ellos lo sabían.

Y Draco lo supo aún más cuando comenzó a sentir la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, el frío golpeando contra sus mejillas y la mano de Hermione entrelazada entre la suya.

Hermione se dejaba llevar, preguntándose cómo había podido sobrevivir sin las sensaciones que Draco provocaba en ella, era sublime. Todo lo que alguna vez había creído sentir era nada comparado con ese momento, podría haber flotado en el aire y le hubiera parecido lo más normal.

Finalmente se separaron, sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire y cuando se miraron a los ojos las emociones alcanzaron tal magnitud que ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos pronto explotarían.

– Lo siento Draco – susurró Hermione – lo siento tanto

– No hay nada que sentir...

– No – dijo negando con la cabeza – yo debí creerte

– Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – murmuró Draco mientras la envolvía con sus brazos – yo no debí enamorarme de ti en primer lugar... debí dejarte ser feliz – agregó en un susurro apenas audible

Hermione despegó la cabeza del pecho del chico y lo miró seriamente

– Yo no puedo ser feliz si no es junto a ti

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír mientras ella volvía a buscar sus labios.

La lluvia continuó envolviéndolos, como protegiéndolos del mundo exterior, aislándolos de los prejuicios y la desolación y limpiando todo lo que había sucedido, consciente, como ellos, de que lo único que importaba era ese momento.

Aún cuando bajo sus pies el mundo aumentara las distancias e ideara nuevas barreras que derribar, su vida se resumía a ese momento. Porque estaban juntos, y se amaban.

Hermione corrió la mano que descansaba en el hombro del chico hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sentía cómo la mano libre de él se movía hacia su espalda y en el momento en que ésta hizo contacto con la piel desnuda que el vestido dejaba a la vista no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo en una forma placentera.

Draco debió haberlo notado porque rompió el contacto.

– ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, se quitó el saco y lo acomodó sobre los hombros de la chica, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa aún cuando la prenda estuviera completamente empapada. Tal vez Draco pensó lo mismo porque agregó – salgamos de aquí

**º0olo0º**

La cena era muy elegante, eso era indiscutible. Había crecido asistiendo a todo tipo de fiestas de sociedad, cuando era pequeña solía medirlas de acuerdo a qué tan aburridas resultaban, paradójicamente entre más arriba estuvieran en su escala, su madre parecía más complacida.

Pues bien, de haber sido niña aún, esa noche hubiera obtenido el primer lugar. De haber estado su madre viva aún... ella no estaría ahí

Pansy había dado vueltas y vueltas en el despacho del Sr. Nott pero no había nada que pudiera servirle, nada que pareciera remotamente relacionado con el pañuelo que apretaba en su mano.

Ya había terminado con los cajones del escritorio, los de la cómoda, los anaqueles de cristal y nada. Por primera vez consideró dar la causa por perdida pues¿cómo demonios iba a averiguar algo cuando la única pista era un estúpido sello? A fin de cuentas podía no ser el sello de una familia o podía ser que esa familia ya no fuera prestigiada, o viviera en otro país o que ese pañuelo hubiera estado en el mismo lugar que sus padres por una extraña coincidencia.

Pero en ese caso¿qué hacer? Tendría que conformarse con mirar al pañuelo con odio, como si fuera el culpable de la muerte de sus padres a falta de alguien real a quien guardar rencor, sonaba lastimero incluso en su cabeza.

Terminó de devolver los papeles a su lugar y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana. La vista era espléndida y sin embargo, Pansy no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se sentía impotente, pues sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder saber algo que aliviara el dolor de saber que sus padres no volverían a estar allí jamás y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se echó a llorar.

**º0olo0º**

Draco salió de la chimenea y un agradable calor le dio la bienvenida a su sala común. Automáticamente se deshizo del nudo de la corbata mientras observaba a Hermione, quien parecía estudiar su vestido detenidamente. El saco había quedado olvidado sobre un sillón.

El chico se caminó hacia ella, embelesado con la expresión preocupada que cruzaba su rostro cada vez que tocaba la tela del vestido, adoraba la forma en que arrugaba la nariz.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, ella levantó la cabeza

– Creo que el vestido se arruinó

Draco se acercó aún más y le tomó las manos, apartándolas de la tela roja, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

– No me importa el vestido – susurró. Hermione sintió el aliento de sus palabras sobre sus labios y aspiró profundamente justo antes de volver a besarlo.

La sala común les dio la bienvenida de nuevo, a eso que se conocía como normalidad dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Los dedos de Hermione se enredaban entre el húmedo cabello de Draco mientras sentía las manos del chico en su espalda. A pesar del viaje en la chimenea y la calidad reconfortante de la torre seguían completamente empapados, hecho que pasaron por alto hasta que Hermione se separó bruscamente del chico y entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente un punto sobre la cabeza de Draco.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó, desconcertado por la actitud – ¿qué sucede?

Hermione estornudó por toda respuesta y Draco se echó a reír

– No es gracioso – le reprochó con una sonrisa – creo que voy a enfermar

Draco le tocó una mejilla con el dorso de su mano y frunció el ceño

– Estás helada

– Tú también...

– Sí, pero yo siempre estoy helado

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer en un sillón cerca del fuego

– Necesito entrar en calor – dijo, frotando sus manos cerca de las llamas

Draco alzó una ceja

– Eso sólo tienes que pedirlo – dijo sugestivo, sonriendo de lado

– ¡Draco!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente

– Lo que necesito es una ducha muy caliente

– Y yo una muy fría, pero podría sacrificarme – dijo en el mismo tono, al lo que Hermione le lanzó un cojín que él evadió sin dificultad mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Draco! – exclamó divertida – ¿qué haces?

– Obedecerte – explicó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Una vez dentro, Hermione lo miró confundida – dijiste que una ducha caliente

El chico lanzó su corbata al otro lado de la pieza mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarse un zapato.

– No tan rápido – dijo Hermione – la última vez que te mojaste y tomaste una ducha caliente terminaste en la enfermería y no pienso dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

– Pero... – comenzó, pero un nuevo estornudo por parte de Hermione lo interrumpió

– Además – prosiguió ella – necesito un baño como dios manda

– ¿Y si yo estoy ahí no califica como baño? – Hermione lo miró de lado, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, Draco se dejó caer en la cama – de acuerdo, ve y toma tu ducha...

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, viéndolo cruzarse de brazos. Merlín, extrañaba tanto esto... si le preguntaran cuál era su idea de la felicidad respondería sin pensarlo que era pelear con Draco por la tontería más grande.

Se subió a la cama lentamente hasta quedar a la misma altura que él y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Draco, sin abrir los ojos la tomó de detrás de la cabeza, alargando el contacto, hasta que Hermione volvió a estornudar.

– Necesito... – comenzó, pero Draco la interrumpió.

– Lo sé, lo sé... pero te advierto que si en treinta segundos no estás detrás de esa puerta, puedes decir adiós a tu baño – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser amenazador

Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– De acuerdo, pero... si eres paciente – murmuró en poco menos que un susurro – cuando salga podríamos buscar métodos alternos para entrar en calor – agregó levantando un hombro, sugerente.

Le dio un pequeño beso, que Draco sintió más como un roce de aire y escuchó cerrar finalmente la puerta del baño.

El chico se quedó estático unos segundos, sintiendo su pulso regularse nuevamente después de las últimas palabras de Hermione. Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír, era lo menos que podía hacer, pues por dentro sus entrañas rabiaban de felicidad al caer en la cuenta de que el edredón sobre el cual estaba recostado era rojo.

Miró a su alrededor mientras miles de recuerdos volvían a su mente, recuerdos que habían sucedido dentro de esas paredes. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba, pero todo seguía exactamente igual, como pudo comprobar al examinar mueble por mueble. Se detuvo en la chimenea donde conjuró un fuego para volver a lanzarse sobre la cama.

La había extrañado tanto... y el hecho de pensar que hacía unas horas estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo hacía sentir bastante estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo renunciar a eso? . ¿A esos ojos que lo miraban como si todo su mundo residiera en él? . ¿A la sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar a propósito? . ¿A esos labios que lo hacían sentir vivo?

A eso le habían sabido las últimas horas, a volver a nacer. Desde el momento en que la vio con su vestido supo que ya era suya de nuevo y con eso, su alma regresó, como sacada de la tumba, a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir todo eso que creía haber olvidado.

Por un momento creyó despertar, pero el sonido de la regadera le confirmaba que aquello estaba sucediendo y que era real, no más sueños, la tenía junto a él, de nuevo. Y eso era toda la realidad que necesitaba para vivir feliz.

El sonido del agua cayendo continuaba y Draco, encontraba en él la razón para seguir respirando.

**º0olo0º**

Hermione terminó de secarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomó la toalla y se enredó en ella. Se miró al espejo, y la imagen que le devolvió la mirada era precisamente lo que esperaba ver, no podía dejar de sonreír, y el pensar que del otro lado de la puerta estaría Draco, esperándola, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de un brillo que el espejo no veía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Tomó aire y cual colegiala enamorada se recargó en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, sin poder creerse que ahora podía besar a Draco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin sentir remordimientos, ni dolor. Simplemente abandonarse en sus brazos, era todo lo que necesitaba. Sentía que le aire no cabía en sus pulmones.

Suspiró, y sin dejar de sonreír, salió del baño con una nube de vapor detrás de ella dando la impresión de que había caído del mismo cielo. Pero Draco no llegó a apreciar este detalle, pues en el momento en que Hermione se acercó a la cama, lo descubrió profundamente dormido.

Su pecho se movía acompasadamente y algunos mechones aún húmedos le caían sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos.

La chica sonrió aún más y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que se dirigió al armario para comenzar a vestirse, fue entonces cuando Draco soltó un extraño gemido y comenzó a moverse.

– ¿Por fin terminaste? – preguntó, más dormido que despierto. Hermione volvió a reír, acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

– Sí, pero puedes seguir durmiendo – susurró, incinándose sobre él.

Esta vez Draco pareció despertar, se frotó los ojos y la miró fijamente, como recobrando la conciencia. Al final sonrió.

– ¿Estabas observándome? – preguntó, apoyándose en los codos para quedar a la altura de ella.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo, correspondiendo el gesto – sé que odias que...

Pero no pudo continuar porque Draco comenzó a besarla, lentamente, muy lentamente, sólo lo suficiente para que poco a poco fuera inclinándose hasta quedar sobre él, completamente tendidos sobre la cama.

Entonces Draco se giró, quedando ella sobre la cama, él sobre ella. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sobre la toalla mientras que las de Hermione habían comenzado a desabrochar su camisa, una sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo cuando las cálidas manos de la chica hicieron contacto con su piel.

Rompió el contacto con los labios ajenos y trazó un camino desde la comisura de la boca hasta el cuello de Hermione, quien se mantenía inmóvil excepto por sus manos que ahora luchaban por despojar completamente al chico de su camisa, empresa que no resultaba fácil puesto que la humedad hacía que la tela se mantuviera pegada a su piel.

Con un poco de ayuda por parte de Draco, por fin logró deshacerse de la prenda y se limitó a disfrutar de las sensaciones de las que era objeto mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio, su cabello.

Draco, por su parte, había dado con el lugar donde la toalla se enredaba sobre sí misma y sin ningún esfuerzo logró comenzar a desenrollarla, lentamente, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Hermione. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltear a verlo, lo tenía en su cabeza. Volvió a recorrer el camino desde su hombro hasta su cuello, pero justo cuando llegaba a sus labios para besarla de nuevo fue que no pudo despegar la vista de su rostro, era tan hermosa...

Hermione abrió los ojos, desconcertada, buscando la causa que lo había hecho detenerse, a Draco ese gesto le pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

Fue justo entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la tenía completamente desnuda debajo de él, dispuesta a dejarle hacer lo que él quisiera, aferrándose a su espalda como si fuera lo único que la separara del abismo.

El sentimiento de saberse junto a ella fue tal que creyó que no podría soportarlo. Se acercó a su rostro de nuevo y ante la mirada confundida de la chica depositó un tierno beso en su frente antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

– Te amo – susurró.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, mientras sus entrañas vibraban.

– Yo también te amo – respondió de la misma forma

Y sin necesidad de más palabras volvió a besarla, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, percibiendo el calor que ella irradiaba, contrastando con el frío que emanaba el propio.

Calor y frío se enredaban de un velo de éxtasis, con las llamas de la chimenea como único testigo del anhelo que finalmente obtenía su recompensa y de la pasión que, desatada, aquellos dos jóvenes intentaban extinguir.

**º0olo0º**

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó y por un instante se encontró en un panorama desconocido, faltó otro parpadeo para reconocer las sábanas color escarlata sobre las que descansaba ahora su cuerpo, las sábanas... y el edredón y las cortinas y las flores sobre el tocador. Era tan obvio que se sintió culpable por haber tardado tanto en reconocer el lugar, aunque tal vez sólo era que faltaba un detalle, del cual cayó en la cuenta cuando se giró para acercar el delicado cuerpo de Hermione Granger al suyo y, en su lugar, encontró algo lleno de pelo y de forma irregular, sólo entonces escuchó el grito amortiguado que provenía de la puerta entreabierta.

– ¿Crookshanks! – logró distinguir antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera el elemento faltante vestida sólo con la camiseta de Draco – ¡Ven aquí, ahora! – repitió molesta mientras el chico se maravillaba con la vista. Crookshanks le ronroneó un poco antes de obedecer a su dueña y salir de la habitación balanceando la cola, dignamente.

– Ese gato es muy inteligente – comentó Draco, volviendo a la realidad.

– Tal vez demasiado – respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño – pasó horas maullando por comida y cuando finalmente me levanto, se escabulle.

Draco comenzó a reír y ella le lanzó la más parecido que pudo lograr a una mirada de reproche mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– No es gracioso... no entiendo el interés de entrar aquí, ahora – reflexionó, llegando al borde de la cama – tal vez quiere comerse las cenizas...

Draco la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y la haló suavemente hasta posarla sobre él, Hermione se inclinó de tal forma que la cascada de cabello castaño le hacía cosquillas en el pecho.

– O tal vez sólo quería venir a darme la bienvenida de nuevo – dijo, rozando sus labios con su eterno halo de superioridad, que lo hacía más irresistible, si es que cabía. Hermione le concedió una serie de pequeños besos, entre los cuales logró murmurar.

– No todo el universo gira en torno a ti, querido.

– ¿Ah no?

– No

Esta vez Draco la tomó de las mejillas y la separó de sí, mirándola a los ojos.

– Entonces... – comenzó, alzando una ceja – ¿se puede saber qué haces con mi camisa?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

– Lamento interrumpir el viaje de tu ego, pero fue lo primero que apareció...

– No me estoy quejando – la interrumpió – sólo digo que para no girar en torno a mí, ciertamente el universo debe quererme – ladeó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo – mucho

– ¡Draco! – exclamó a modo de reproche quitándose de encima suyo y dejándose caer del otro lado de la cama

– ¿Qué?

– Eres la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido

– Lo cual te hace perfecta para mí – dijo, girándose para mirarla, ella le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión – porque lo sabes, y no te importa.

Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír hasta que pareció pensárselo mejor y se estiró hacia su mesita de noche

– No es que comience a importarme Draco, pero encontré esto en la sala común – dijo extendiendo lo que parecía una revista muggle – y no es mía

Draco bufó mientras observaba la revista

– Es de Pansy – dijo finalmente – debió haberla olvidado

– ¿Así que de Pansy? – preguntó casualmente, de pronto había dejado de sonreír. Draco asintió – No creí que leyera revistas muggles

– Lo sé, no parece del tipo ¿verdad? Pero Pansy no es ni remotamente lo que parece, tal vez sí un poco obstinada – agregó pensativo – pero es una buena persona una vez que aprendes a tratarla

– Tú... ¿Aprendiste a tratarla? – preguntó titubeante, Draco sonrió al comprender el sentido de la pregunta

– Somos buenos amigos, siempre lo fuimos. Nunca logramos ser nada más, aunque lo hubiéramos intentado... no creo que hubiera funcionado – un largo silencio siguió a este comentario

– ¿Y... por qué...? – comenzó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió de nuevo.

– Escucha... yo sé que hay muchas cosas por aclarar, yo también tengo preguntas – dijo lentamente, acariciándole una mejilla – pero no ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar el momento, después, cuando quieras, pero no ahora.

Hermione suspiró, dejándose llevar por la caricia

– Lo único que necesito saber es que me amas – Draco se acercó hasta abrazarla y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

– Eso lo sabes – susurró – y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente

– Yo tampoco – se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió – tanto que ni siquiera pienso dejarte salir por esa puerta

– ¿Ah no?

– No – respondió, acercándose a sus labios – al menos no hasta mañana

– Podría sacrificarme... – dijo, divertido, antes de perderse de nuevo en esos labios, con los cuales no paraba de reencontrarse. Hermione dejaba que Draco recorriera su cuerpo de nuevo, sintiéndose derretir entre sus manos que ahora iban desde su pierna, flexionada sobre la cama, pasando por el borde de la camisa a través de la cual se abría paso mientras ella acariciaba su torso desnudo, recorriendo los lugares donde la noche anterior había enterrado las uñas.

Draco pasó a ocuparse de su cuello, de su clavícula, de su hombro. Aún podía saborear el olor a jabón en su piel, una mecla que no podía distinguir, y sin embargo, lo hacía embriagarse sin control. Le recordaba la esencia de la primavera en el aire de una mañana de abril, era como volar entre árboles frutales.

Y hablando de volar...

– Maldición – murmuró, rompiendo abruptamente el contacto con la chica, que lo miraba desconcertada – tengo práctica de quidditch

– ¿A qué hora? – Draco giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche

– Hace cinco minutos

Se levantó rápiamente de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior, finalmente la encontró y salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Hermione estirándose mientras lo escuchaba correr de un lado a otro y Crookshanks aprovechaba la puerta abierta para volver a olisquear las sábanas de su cama. Hermione lo acarició, dándose por vencida y se levantó junto a la ventana observando la claridad del día. La lluvia de los últimos días había dejado un lindo paisaje.

Escuchó los pasos de Draco volviendo y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que él cruzaba la puerta intentando alisar su túnica. Caminó hacia ella y sin siquiera un gesto la tomó de las mejillas y la besó en su forma personal de pedir perdón.

– Lo siento – susurró cuando se hubo separado – si no fuera el capitán...

– Igual irías – lo interrumpió, sonriendo – no lo puedes evitar Draco, te encanta volar

– No más que tú – susurró, muy cerca de sus labios – aunque también podría tirarme de la escoba y regresar más rápido

– ¿Y abandonar a tus admiradoras? – preguntó divertida – no creo que sea buena idea...

– No, probablemente no – respondió de la misma forma, disfrutando de la sensación que su aliento dejaba al chocar con sus labios – y mientras, tú tienes que asegurarte de que cuando yo regrese, aún traigas esa camisa – Hermione se separó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

Draco sonrió abiertamente ante la pregunta, Hermione sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápidamente ante este simple gesto

– Porque eres linda... – murmuró, ladeando la cabeza hasta su cuello, donde depositó un beso – y amable... – depositó otro detrás de su oreja – y considerada... – le siguió otro en la mejilla – y harías cualquier cosa por mí – terminó, en la comisura de su boca.

Hermione se giró, buscando sus labios, sonriente.

– Eso está por verse – susurró, ya contra sus labios, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y acariciando el cabello del chico, quien la atraía hacia sí por las caderas, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Siguieron besándose como lo que eran, dos enmorados recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lo hacían casi con ansias, con miedo a que tal vez todo fuera un sueño del que pronto podrían despertar.

– ¿No tenías que irte? – preguntó, sin dejar de besarlo. Draco sólo emitió un sonido que ella interpretó como un sí.

– Ya me estoy llendo...

Pero contrario a sus palabras, no hizo ningún ademán de separarse, en su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia la pared, llevando a Hermione consigo hasta que la espalda de la chica hizo contacto con la ventana.

– ¿Draco?

– ¿mh?

– Si no sales por esa puerta en treinta segundos – dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero imitando el tono que él había utilizado la noche anterior – ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir

Draco suspiró, resignado, sin despegar la cabeza de su cuello lo que le provocó un extraño cosquilleo. Finalmente se enderezó.

– Soy una mala influencia para ti

– Siempre lo has sido... – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Draco la miraba fijamente, recorriéndola con la mirada, sus labios completamente enrojecidos, el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes y su cuerpo... cubierto con su camisa.

– Merlín, eres hermosa... – susurró.

Hermione podría golpearlo, gritarle que ella sabía que no era hermosa ni mucho menos, pero la forma en que lo decía... la forma en que la miraba mientras lo decía... bajó la cabeza.

– Quince segundos, Draco

El chico sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un sencillo "nos vemos luego" salió de la habitación.

**º0olo0º**

Algunos gritos llegaban hasta ella, un grupo de tercero corría alrededor del lago intentando lanzar a un chico un poco más pequeño. Había estado mirándolos por la ventana... de acuerdo, había estado estirándose, intentando distinguir el campo de quidditch, pero estaba demasiado lejos, así que ahora leía tranquilamente, sin poder evitar pasar una mano sobre el edredón de vez en cuando.

Había terminado sus deberes por lo que tendría todo el fin de semana libre, así que cuando se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación decidiendo qué haría y distinguió a lo lejos la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Draco, la tentación fue demasiada.

El olor a madera mezclado con la colonia de Draco la recibió desde el primer paso, se detuvo a aspirarlo. Se recostó sobre la cama disfrutando de la textura del edredón, sin dejar de sonreír. La sensación de familiaridad con aquella habitación aumentaba lentamente.

El librero a su derecha captó su atención, Draco siempre tenía buenos libros, nunca le había preguntado quién se los enviaba pero sería capaz de admitir que tenía libros que no encontraría en la biblioteca, no porque fueran de magia negra, sino porque o eran muy raros o muy costosos, o las dos. Se levantó intentando distinguir alguno nuevo hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un extraño volumen dorado, lo tomó de anaquel y fue a recostarse sobre la cama para comenzar su lectura.

Después de un rato, durante el cual, a juzar por los sonidos provenientes de la ventana los de tercero lograron semi-ahogar a su compañero, escuchó un ligero toquido, por un momento creyó que era Draco que había cumplido lo de tirarse de la escoba y había vuelto muy temprano, pero obviamente él sabía la contraseña.

Se levantó rápidamente, segura de que Harry y Ron habían venido a obtener los pormenores de la cena cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta en calzoncillos usando sólo la camisa de Draco.

Corrió a su habitación y se puso la primera blusa y el primer pantalón que encontró, estaba a punto de echarse la capa de Hogwarts encima cuando cambió de opinión y, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, tomó la camisa y volvió a ponérsela, de forma que la capa la cubría.

Bajó a la sala comón, donde los golpes se habían vuelto más insistentes, y sin dejar de sonreír, abrió el retrato.

– ¿No pueden esperar...? – las palabras se perdieron en su cabeza.

Pansy Parkinson le devolvió una mirada confundida antes de sonreír, como encontrándole la gracia a la situación.

– ¿Está Draco? – preguntó amablemente

– No, tenía práctica de quidditch, pero ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje? – la sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchó aún más.

– ¿Así que todo salió bien anoche? – Hermione, sonrió mirando al suelo, sin saber qué responder – sí, me lo imaginé cuando desaparecieron... y el muy obstinado que no quería ir...

Hermione no dijo nada, era extraño hablar con alguien más de Draco sin tener que recalcar cuanto lo odiaba, ya no digamos con Pansy Parkinson.

– ¿No quieres esperarlo? – preguntó finalmente – o si es muy urgente puedes ir al estadio...

– Oh no, no es tan importante – la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza – quería hablar con él y como me atoré con los deberes y él había estado ayudándome con transformaciones pensé en matar dos kappas de un hechizo...

– ¿Hechizos permutadores?

– ¿Qué?

– Hechizos permutadores – repitió Hermione – los deberes que estabas haciendo¿eran de esa lección?

– Ah sí, eran esos, pero aún puedo hacerlos mañana – dijo Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras se giraba para irse.

– Si quieres puedo ayudarte – Pansy se quedó estática – me refiero a los hechizos

– ¿Segura? – preguntó extrañada

– Bueno... Draco va a tardar – comenzó, parecía necesario dar una explicación – y yo ya hice esa lección... podría ayudarte – Pansy pareció pensárselo un momento, por lo que agregó – claro, si tú quieres...

– Por supuesto, sería de gran ayuda – respondió finalmente, sonriendo de nuevo – pero... el libro está en la biblioteca¿no importa?

– No, vamos – dijo saliendo completamente del retrato y comenzando a caminar.

No tenía la más remota idea de por qué le había ofrecido ayuda, después de todo había sido con ella con quien había visto a Draco besándose, sin importar lo que hubiera psado después. Pero en cierta forma recordó lo que el chico le había dicho sobre que en realidad era una buena persona y a fin de cuentas, si era amiga de Draco, lo mejor era llevarse la fiesta en paz.

– ¿Así que Draco no quería ir a la fiesta? – preguntó, haciendo conversación mientras bajaban escaleras.

– No, debiste haberlo visto... era demasiado para su ego verte con Weasley – rió un poco y a la mente de Hermione vinieron unas palabras... "para que luzcas hermosa para él"... – en realidad no sé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando yo llegué ya estaba listo – continuó pensativa – pero lo importante es que ya no veremos más Draco Malfoy lamentándose por los pasillos

Pansy volvió a sonreír mientras unos hufflepuffs las miraban extrañados. Hermione repetía las palabras en su cabeza "... lamentándose por los pasillos...", al final no pudo contener la curiosidad e intentando sonar casual, preguntó:

– ¿Draco... lamentándose? – Pansy bufó

– Parecía un maldito fantasma, un día más de melancolía y juro que le hubiera lanzado una maldición – a Hermione le costó trabajo imaginar la escena, pero era lindo saber que Draco había estado así por ella, algo sádico, pero lindo.

Continuaron su camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, parecía que sería un buen día.

**º0olo0º**

Draco Malfoy entró a la sección prohibida, guiado por unas risas amortiguadas que a juzgar por su tono, era una suerte que no llegaran hasta el escritorio de la señora Pince.

Aún iba vestido con la túnica de quidditch, había intentado terminar la práctica antes pero Vaisey había argumentado que no podrían usar la cancha hasta la siguiente semana, el resto del equipo se había puesto de su lado y Draco no había tenido más remedio que continuar hasta que el equipo de Gryffindor había aparecido, con Potter en cabeza, reclamando el campo. Draco lo hubiera besado de no haber sido porque eso habría dado pie a muchas preguntas y porque, de hecho, tenía a quien besar en su lugar.

Así que ni siquiera se había cambiado y había salido corriendo a la torre, pero al encontrarla vacía, había tenido que pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo antes de dar con la sección prohibida y las risas que salían de ella.

Dio la vuelta después de una estantería especialmente larga y se encontró con Pansy y Hermione casi cayéndose de la silla, la última estaba recostada sobre la mesa y sólo se veía su cabello moverse frenéticamente cada vez que soltaba una carcajada. La otra intentaba hablar entre risas. Draco se quedó recargado en la estantería, intentando descubrir qué era tan gracioso.

– Y entonces... intentó hechizar... al castor – una nueva carcajada siguió a las últimas palabras y Draco no necesitó más para comprender de qué se reían. Era la misma estúpida historia que Grëtchen y Blaise le habían contado a Pansy en la fiesta. Al parecer se hacía más graciosa conforme pasaba el tiempo...

Tomó aire y caminó hasta sentarse a lado de Hermione, ambas se sobresaltaron al verlo aparecer de la nada. Pansy se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

– Me haces ir a recuperarla y luego la ahuyentas, muy sensato de tu parte Pansy... – la chica se alzó de hombros divertida y Draco suspiró, agitando la cabeza – Voy a matar a Grëtchen... ¿algún día te vas a cansar de esa maldita historia?

– Es parte de tu vida Draco... no deberías avergonzarte... – dijo Pansy, sarcásticamente. Hermione levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Draco, dejando de reír.

– Tiene que ser lo más tierno que he escuchado... – le dijo, aún sonriendo, el chico le dedicó una mirada escéptica – ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

– El idiota de Vaisey... – dijo simplemente, como si eso lo aclarara todo – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

– Fui a buscarte a la torre y no estabas así que alguien más tuvo que ocupar tu lugar... – Draco miró a Hermione extrañado, ella le devolvió la mirada, como si ayudar a Pansy fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Estabas haciendo deberes en sábado por la mañana? – continuó Draco, incrédulo, dirigiéndose a Pansy.

– Tenía que distraerme en algo... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y quería hablar contigo...

Hermione pareció captar el mensaje y comenzó a recoger los libros de la mesa, para devolverlos a su lugar cuando Pansy la detuvo.

– Oh, no, puede esperar... no era indirecta

– No hay problema – respondió sincera – de cualquier forma debo ir a hacer acto de presencia con Harry y Ron.

– Están en el campo – la interrumpió Draco, pero la chica se encogió de hombros y continuó su tarea.

– Igual voy a cenar y regreso a la torre, tengo que actualizarme con tu librero...

–¿Segura? – preguntó Draco, Hermione asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso., después del cual desapareció tras la estantería. El chico se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido unos segundos antes de girarse y observar a Pansy, alzando las cejas.

– ¿Ya se hicieron mejores amigas? – preguntó burlón

– Por supuesto, tenía que descubrir qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ella.

– ¿Y lo lograste?

– Claro, eso es fácil – dijo, metiendo sus cosas de vuelta a su bolsa – el problema ahora, es ¿qué vió ella en ti?

Draco rió sarcásticamente mientras le lanzaba un trozo de pergamino echo bolita que Pansy evadió sin dificultad. Bostezó lo más elegantemente que pudo, el quidditch lo había cansado.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó después de un rato – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

– Dije que no era importante...

– ¿En sábado por la mañana? – la interrumpió, alzando las cejas. Pansy le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que suspiró.

– Está bien, sí es importante pero lo que tengo que mostrarte está en la mazmorra¿vienes?

Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la biblioteca, Draco se preguntaba qué podía ser tan importancia para que Pansy hablara de ello con tanta seriedad. Cruzaron el vestíbulo, repleto de personas dirigiéndose a cenar y no fue hasta encontrarse en la soledad de las escaleras que Pansy se decidió a terminar con su incertidumbre.

– ¿Recuerdas la noche en que encontré la caja con tu nombre? – Draco asintió – Pues no fue lo único que encontré... – la interrogó con la mirada – Los agentes del ministerio me dijeron que mi padre había estado apretando un pañuelo al momento de morir, creyeron que era suyo y que me gustaría tenerlo

– ¿Y no era suyo? – preguntó, escuchando con atención

– No, y estoy segura de pertenece al que los... bueno...

– Al que los asesinó – Draco completó la oración por ella – ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?

– Porque lo estoy – dijo simplemente – ¿de quién más podría ser?

– Pero aunque lo fuera, es un simple pañuelo, eso no nos dice nada

– Tiene un símbolo – dijo, y Draco percibió un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos – el sello de una familia

Habían llegado al trecho de muro descubierto que daba entrada a la sala común, pero Draco no se molestó en dar la contraseña.

– ¿Y sabes de qué familia es? – preguntó

– No, ése es el problema – Pansy dio la contraseña y el muro se abrió, el barullo les dio la bienvenida – No lo he encontrado en ninguna parte, ayer busqué en casa de Nott pero no había nada.

– Por eso querías ir a la fiesta... – no era una pregunta, Pansy asintió – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado.

– Claro¿antes o después de ir por Granger? – Draco abrió la boca para devolver el sarcasmo, pero Pansy lo detuvo – Eso no importa... voy por el pañuelo, no te muevas de aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios mientras Draco miraba a su alrededor. Hacía mucho que no entraba a la sala común de Slytherin, pero se dio cuenta de que no la extrañaba en absoluto. Bostezó de nuevo. La mitad de la sala lo observaba y un grupo de tercero, sentadas muy cerca del fuego, lo miraban como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzarse a sus pies.

Caminó elegantemente hasta su antiguo lugar, un sillón en la esquina más alejada de la chimenea. Con sólo una mirada hizo que el chico que estaba sentado allí se levantara, ofreciéndole el lugar. Draco tomó asiento, consciente de que dos chicas de quinto tenían toda la pinta de acercarse a hablarle, así que se recargó graciosamente en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, dando a entender que el que osara interrumpir su descanso, pagaría las consecuencias.

Aún así había alcanzado a distinguir a Pansy, al borde de la escalera, siendo abordada por una compañera de su año. Tal vez tardaría. Bostezó una vez más, sin abrir los ojos, mientras el barullo iba apagándose poco a poco... el quidditch sí que lo había cansado...

Gritos, oscuridad, un cuerpo sobre la tierra.

..._Hermione... no, esto no puede estar pasando..._

_...justo a tiempo para el espectáculo final..._

_...¿Y qué si no lo hago?..._

_...¡Enervate!..._

_Tu príncipe azul..._

_¿Draco?_

_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

– ¿Draco? – la voz llegaba desde lejos. Abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frío le cubría la frente.

Trozos de sueño relampagueaban en su mente, pequeños fragmentos, pero eran más que suficiente. Habría podido recitar ese sueño aunque le hubieran borrado la memoria.

– ¿Estás bien? – el rostro de Pansy pronunciaba, pero las palabras no cobraban sentido, porque estaba cobrando conciencia de lo que acababa de ver.

– Hermione... – murmuró, y haciendo caso omiso a su amiga, cruzó a zancadas la puerta de la sala común. Pansy lo seguía, caminando rápidamente a su lado, confundida.

– Draco¿qué pasa?

– La pesadillia, la pesadilla volvió, más real que nunca.

– ¿Qué pesadilla?

– Donde la mato – dijo con la voz entrecortada – donde mi padre me hace matarla

Pansy intentaba encontrar la lógica en lo que Draco decía. Tenía casi correr para mantenerse a su lado.

– Pero es sólo un sueño – dijo, intentando hacerlo razonar

– No, fue demasiado real, y el colgante... ella tenía la mitad del colgante en la mano.

– ¿Qué colgante?

– El colgante que me envió mi padre... así debió llevarla...

El chico parecía hablar más para sí mismo, inclusola voz le temblaba. Pansy comenzaba a asustarse mientras seguían subiendo escaleras.

– Draco, no entiendo nada

– Hermione dijo que iría a leer a mi alcoba, el colgante estaba allí, debió haberlo encontrado y al tocarlo, lo convirtió en un traslador, así es como llegó al cementerio...

– Eso es una locura

– No, es magia negra, no es muy complicado.

– No me refiero al traslador, sino al resto – pero parecía que Draco no escuchaba. Habían llegado al pasillo de la torre de los Premios Anuales, Pansy se paró frente al retrato – es un sueño Draco, no puede hacerse realidad

Él agitó la cabeza.

– Esta vez es diferente – acto seguido murmuró la contraseña, el retrato se abrió y a Pansy no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado.

Draco corrió hacia las escaleras, las subió lo más rápido que pudo, con Pansy detrás.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó estático frente a la habitación

– ¿Con que fue un sueño?

Pansy jadeó. Sobre la cama había una capa con el escudo de Gryffindor, en el piso, un libro abierto y en el edredón, reflejando la luz de las velas, lo que parecía la mitad de un colgante de plata, la parte baja de una "M".

Draco recogió el libro mientras Pansy miraba el colgante de cerca.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste ese colgante? – preguntó mirando a Draco, había algo mucho más profundo que miedo en los ojos de la chica.

– ¿Qué? – pero Pansy no contestó, en su lugar metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pañuelo. Draco vislumbró el escudo. Una "M" le devolvió la vista.

– ¿Qué haces con un pañuelo de mi padre? – Pansy siguió mirándolo, la misma expresión en sus ojos mientras Draco ataba cabos en su mente, todo cobraba sentido y la comprensión se abría paso – Merlín... no puede ser...

– Tu padre... asesinó a mis padres...

– ¡PANSY, NO!

Pero fue muy tarde, la chica tomó el colgante al mismo tiempo que Draco se lanzaba para impedirlo. Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación y un segundo después, ambos habían desaparecido.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	7. Medidas Drásticas Parte II

Caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella en un intento por disimular pero era inútil, le era imposible dejar de mirarla y por la forma en que lo hacía cualquiera se hubiera podido dar cuanta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Por si fuera poco de vez en cuando ella volteaba para dedicarle una sonrisa ante la cual le era casi imposible el impulso de besarla.

Después de 7 pisos de tortura llegaron al último tramo de escaleras y hubiera cumplido su deseo de no ser porque la única persona a la vista era Weasley, sentado en el vestíbulo al parecer esperándola. "No va a ser tan fácil como crees" pensó mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de desprecio ante la cual Ron sólo atinó a cambiar de dirección.

Decidió asegurarse de que se perdiera de vista cuando descubrió a Pansy Parkinson caminando directamente hacia él. No era que le molestara pero Pansy tenía la costumbre de buscarlo sólo cuando necesitaba algo y a juzgar por su expresión ésta no parecía ser la excepción.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo simplemente cuando hubo llegado frente a él.

- Buenos días para ti también – respondió sarcástico mientras apartaba finalmente la mirada de Weasley.

- Ahórrate los convencionalismos Malfoy, tú y yo necesitamos hablar urgentemente – dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas aún sabiendo que raras veces surtía efecto en Malfoy

- Ja, ¿y desde cuándo tengo YO la necesidad de hablar contigo Parkinson? – preguntó de forma burlona

- Desde que te descubrí diciéndole a Granger que la amabas – dijo simplemente con una expresión de triunfo mientras disfrutaba del efecto de sus palabras pero Draco se limitó a soltar una breve risa.

- Me decepcionas Parkinson, creí que me conocías mejor, ¿qué te hace pensar que no se lo dije sólo para llevármela a la cama? – No era como Zabinni, ella no podría probar nada...

- No te esfuerces, lo sé todo, incluso tus motivos para golpear a Weasley - ... o tal vez sí.

- Así que has estado espiándome

- Ni siquiera eso fue necesario, simplemente había que saber leer las señales – dijo con una extraña mirada.

Bien, ahora lo sabía pero qué más daba, entre más rápido le diera a Pansy lo que quería más pronto se la quitaría de encima.

- Y supongo que aquí es la parte donde explicas qué es lo que pretendes diciéndome todo esto – Pansy esbozó una cruel sonrisa ante este comentario.

- Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pensaría tu padre si se enterara de que su heredero anda por ahí enredándose con... personas como Granger – corrigió al ver la mirada amenazadora del rubio.

- ¿Y qué tipo de incentivo necesitas para mantener la boca cerrada? – preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.

- Nada, esta vengo a ofrecerte algo más que mi silencio.

- Explícate Parkinson que no tengo tu tiempo – Dijo Draco exasperado

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero... tu tiempo. Supongo que sabrás lo que mis padres esperan de mí – hizo una elocuente pausa y Draco sintió una enorme desesperación que se apoderaba lentamente de él al comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo – y tú mejor que nadie comprende lo que eso significa.

Claro que comprendía lo que significaba... crecer sin que pase en día en que no te repitan lo que debes hacer "para poner en alto el nombre de la familia" como solía decir su padre, claro que él lo comprendía... en parte comprendía las razones de Pansy pero todo era tan injusto...

Pansy suspiró y continuó ante un abatido Draco Malfoy

- Para serte sincera me importa poco qué tipo de personas te lleves a la cama, sólo te pido que cumplas mi destino, nada más. Lo único que tienes que hacer para salvar a Granger y a tí mismo de la furia de tu padre es ir con él y decirle que haz cambiado de opinión y finalmente decidiste casarte conmigo – terminó con una sádica sonrisa – tú decides... la felicidad de Granger o la mía... y para serte sincera a juzgar por la forma en que Weasley la mira creo que llegarían a ser muy felices si logras que ella se olvide de ti pronto. Aunque después de todo es tú elección. Espero tu respuesta durante la cena.

Y con una última sonrisa Pansy se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la sala común. Pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza de Draco durante esos instantes, incluso sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo después de su pequeño discurso pero todo era inútil, sabía que aunque le costara admitirlo esta vez Parkinson había sido más astuta que él. Soluciones pasaban por su cabeza mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que todo estaba perdido, después de todo hacía sólo tres horas que él mismo había tomado esa decisión pero el tomar plena conciencia de que nunca jamás podría tener a Hermione entre sus brazos lo hizo sentirse impotente por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Crees que Mandy Brucklehurst aceptaría salir conmigo? Estoy pensando que tal vez sería una buena inversión – dijo Blaise a modo de saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Draco y se acercaba el plato de cereal.

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a alguien que le interese? – contestó malhumorado lo que sólo consiguió que Blaise lo mirara fijamente.

- Así que el amo Malfoy se despertó de mal humor esta mañana, me pregunto por qué – continuó Blaise burlonamente – ¿Weasley intentó vengarse?

- Zabinni no estoy de humor para tus burlas así que o dices algo inteligente o mejor mantén la boca cerrada.

- Está bien, no es para que te pongas así – dijo a modo de disculpa e intentando cambiar el tema agregó - ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?

- Lo intenté pero Parkinson ya tomó la decisión por mí

- ¿Le pediste un consejo a Pansy Parkinson? Y yo que creía que debajo de esa mata de cabello existía algo de cerebro.

- No seas estúpido, al parecer me ha estado espiando...

- No puedo creerlo – interrumpió Blaise estupefacto – ¿después de tantos años por fin se salió con la suya?

- Depende de lo que entiendas por "salirse con la suya".

- Vamos Malfoy – volvió a interrumpir – todo el mundo sabe que Parkinson debe convertirse en la señora de Malfoy o su padre la desheredará, supongo que ese fue el trato ¿o no?

- En ese caso sí se salió con la suya – comentó Draco evasivamente.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – preguntó Blaise volviendo a su cereal

- Comprometerme con ella – contestó Draco con indiferencia

- ¿Y estás tan tranquilo? – continuó Blaise su interrogatorio olvidándose nuevamente del cereal.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Me caso con ella, hago feliz a mi padre, obviamente al suyo y fin del asunto. Necesito más azúcar – respondió Draco como si se tratara de decidir que calcetines usar mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la azucarera.

- ¿Qué hay de Granger? – preguntó incrédulo

Draco sólo se alzó de hombros

- ¿Qué hay con ella? Puede ser feliz con Weasley o yo qué sé

Blaise dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato logrando que todos le lanzaran una mirada de reprobación pero el aludido no se dio por enterado ya que estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes ahora? – preguntó Draco enfadado, ya era suficiente lo que le estaba pasando para que Blaise se burlara de sus desgracias.

- Lo siento, es sólo que... vamos... hace menos de doce horas que golpeaste a Weasley porque se atrevió a hacer llorar a Granger ¿realmente esperas que me trague el cuento de que no te importa hacerla sufrir en lo absoluto?

- ¿Y realmente esperas que me importe lo que pienses? – preguntó Draco a su vez sin inmutarse por el comentario de Blaise.

- No, pero aunque no lo quieras aceptar sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando – dijo secamente – pero a fin de cuentas estás haciendo lo correcto y algún día agradecerás todo el sufrimiento cuando la veas feliz. Después de todo tendrás a Parkinson, seguro que eso ayudará a que olvides a Granger más rápido.

"Olvides a Granger más rápido...", sabía que eso sería imposible y más a lado de Parkinson pero Blaise tenía razón, era lo mejor... su recompensa sería verla feliz, alejada de todas las preocupaciones que él le traería. El escuchar a alguien darle la razón lo hizo sentir un poco mejor y la opresión en el pecho que había sentido desde la noche anterior disminuyó un poco. Sí... era lo mejor... el problema era que faltaba la peor parte...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Una solitaria figura se veía sentada en el afeizar de la ventana, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Su amigo, su mejor amigo le había confesado que la amaba y decididamente no estaba lista para afrontarlo.

Peor aún, ella estaba completamente enamorada de su enemigo... Se sentía mal por hacer sufrir a Ron ¿pero qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía decidir de quien se enamoraba, era algo que simplemente había pasado y aunque seguramente Ron lo comprendiera eso no le servía de consuelo. Se sentía culpable de cierta forma, como si en un instante tener algo con Draco Malfoy se hubiera convertido en el peor pecado.

Hubiera preferido que Ron siguiera sin dirigirle la palabra con tal de nunca haber visto la expresión de su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar al castillo. Se sentía terriblemente mal y lo único que necesitaba era convencerse de que el estar con Draco no la convertía en la culpable de todo...

Siete pisos debajo un muchacho de cabellos rubios intentaba conservar la calma "ya no hay marcha atrás" pensaba, Parkinson sólo se había encargado de darle las últimas razones que necesitaba para tomar su decisión final. Pero aún así estaba consciente de que la amaba con todo su ser y que la amaría por el resto de sus días sin importar lo que pasara o a quien utilizara para deshacerse de su recuerdo.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones atravesó el retrato de su sala común pero el primer vistazo bastó para que todas las ideas volaran de su cabeza y simplemente se concentrara en la pequeña figura que al verle llegar se levantó de la ventana y corrió a abrazarlo.

Pudo haber sido el momento perfecto para terminar con todo de una buena vez pero no era capaz... no cuando la tenía así... aferrada a su cuello sin razón aparente. No, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos al menos una vez más.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Draco separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Sólo abrázame – contestó ella simplemente pero Draco no necesitó escucharlo dos veces, la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó como sólo una persona enamorada podía hacerlo.

Hermione hizo el ademán de separarse pero Draco la sostuvo con más fuerza.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así? – Hermione no respondió, sólo se acurrucó aún más sobre su pecho.

Se estaba tan bien así... Draco siempre lograba transmitirle esa seguridad que tantas veces le hacía falta, el saber que siempre habría alguien allí para defenderla, para consolarla, para lo que fuera...

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así... ambos tomando fuerzas de la otra persona, ambos pensando en lo que vendría después y ambos sospechando que ya nada volvería a ser igual...

El reloj que descansaba sobre la chimenea comenzó a anunciar que la hora del desayuno había terminado y con ella su tiempo juntos. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Draco sintió que se derretía ahí mismo, no pudo más y la besó aún sabiendo el efecto que podría tener en él, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y nada lo haría desistir.

Fue un beso lento, suave. Tanto que cuando se separaron aún tenían la sensación de los labios del otro sobre los propios. Draco saboreó el aroma que dejaban impregnado los labios de Hermione en la que sería la última vez...

Tomaron sus cosas y volvieron al mundo real, el mundo en el que las sangres no se mezclaban y en el que aquellos que lo intentaban sufrían las consecuencias...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Recordó la petición de Draco y por un segundo se alegró de tener una excusa para evitar el Gran Comedor donde seguramente estaría Ron.

Gracias a Dios no compartían ninguna clase esa mañana así que aún no se lo había encontrado. No era que la alegrara no haberlo visto, después de todo era su amigo pero sabía de sobra que la situación sería algo por no decir demasiado incómoda y aunque significara actuar en contra de su forma de ser en esta ocasión prefería huir del problema.

Para variar había terminado refugiándose en la biblioteca así que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Lo más lógico sería que Draco también estuviera en el Gran Comedor así que tendría la torre para ella sola el tiempo suficiente.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

- Malfoy... – susurró una voz a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Parkinson - ...creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Parkinson – comentó mientras se colgaba la bolsa sobre el hombro.

- Te dije que esperaba tu respuesta durante la cena y ya es la hora de la cena – dijo Pansy señalando el reloj que descansaba sobre la pizarra del aula – no sé por qué te sorprendes.

- Porque DURANTE la cena significa TODA la hora de la cena – contestó Draco haciendo énfasis en las palabras.

- No me fastidies Malfoy – dijo Pansy con una mirada que no admitía burlas - ¿tomaste y una decisión o sigues dudando?

- Parkinson me ofendes – respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que ella había empleado – de una vez métetelo en la cabeza: un Malfoy nunca duda

- Lo que tu digas...

- Señorita Parkinson me puede decir para qué es la hora de la cena? – los interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde su escritorio.

- ¿Para cenar? – respondió Pansy confundida

- ¿No me diga? – preguntó irónicamente la profesora – entonces se podría saber ¿por qué razón siguen en mi aula en lugar de estar "cenando"?

- En este mismo instante nos dirigíamos hacia allá profesora – dijo Draco simplemente antes de salir del aula con Pansy delante de él.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Por fin. Le había costado mucho trabajo realizar el hechizo pero después de todo lo había conseguido.

Su estómago crujió y recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, se quedó pensando durante unos segundos hasta que encontró la solución perfecta, si quería evadir el Gran Comedor ¿por qué no ir directo a las cocinas? Guardó el libro que había estado utilizando y salió de la sala común.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Comía sin estar consciente de lo que realmente hacía. Su mente divagaba cerca de un arbusto al borde del bosque prohibido... no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, al contrario, consideraba que ya había sido hora de que se convenciera de que lo suyo con Hermione nunca podría ser, haber esperado más, a la larga sólo hubiera significado más dolor.

Aún así ¿dónde estaría Hermione? No la había visto por ningún lado en la mesa y eso empezaba a preocuparlo, si no estaba cenando por evitarlo eso sí que sería un problema grave..

Lo mejor sería hablar con ella antes de que terminara por ignorarlo. Se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin saber adónde ir pero con la determinación de que las cosas con Hermione no podían seguir así.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio hasta que Pansy se detuvo súbitamente en un pasillo desierto cuyos únicos habitantes eran múltiples armaduras. Lo miró fijamente y finalmente preguntó

- ¿Y bien?

- Sabes perfectamente cual es mi respuesta Parkinson, o no me hubieras traído hasta aquí – contestó Draco de mal talante.

- No esperaba menos Malfoy, aunque ahora que nos vamos a casar creo que puedo comenzar a llamarte "Draco" ¿no lo crees? – comentó sarcásticamente.

- Si nos vamos a casar que te quede muy claro desde este momento que nadie, absolutamente nadie me llama Draco a no ser que sean mis padres – dijo en un susurro que más que advertencia pareció reproche. En realidad no le importaba como lo llamara Pansy pero Hermione había sido la única persona que lo había llamado así aparte de sus padres y quería que ese privilegio se quedara siempre con ella.

- Entonces que también te quede claro que nos vas a poder tratarme a tu antojo – dijo cambiando radicalmente de expresión - esto no es un engaño bien elaborado "Malfoy" es la realidad y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ciertas cosas te guste o no.

- No tengo problemas con eso – contestó alzándose de hombros – y estoy consiente de lo que todo esto significa.

- Bien, ahora que nos entendemos – continuó Pansy con una renovada sonrisa - ¿cuándo piensas comunicarle a tu padre tu decisión?

- Mañana mismo le envío una lechuza, para que fijen la fecha del compromiso lo más pronto posible.

- Perfecto. Ahora sólo espero que te comportes como un verdadero prometido – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Ya te dije que no tengo problemas con eso – contestó casi sin pensar observando a la figura que acababa de doblar la esquina y como si el destino no le hubiera jugado ya suficientes bromas la esbelta silueta de Hermione Granger caminaba despistada a lo lejos.

- Hechos, no palabras – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pansy.

Sintió cómo una mezcla de emociones contradictorias subían por su pecho...

Fue en ese momento en que supo que nunca sería capaz de decírselo de frente...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces acabó con su vida en un instante...

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Pansy acorralada contra la pared en lo que parecía un apasionado beso.

Esperó aguzando el oído hasta escuchar a Hermione alejarse y se separó súbitamente.

- Ahí tienes tu hecho – atinó a decir sin aliento.

- Eres un maldito cobarde Malfoy – dijo Pansy con una extraña mirada – no siquiera eras capaz de soportar la idea de mentirle.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe – contestó Draco con una mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera – ya conseguiste lo que querías ¿no es cierto? Así que ocúpate de tus propios asuntos – terminó. Pero Pansy seguía observándolo de la misma forma, como estudiándolo.

- Tienes razón, y por eso te dejo para que pongas en práctica todas tus habilidades de familia Malfoy – dijo recogiendo su bolsa – Y Malfoy... – agregó sobre su hombro cuando no había dado ni tres pasos – intenta ser convincente.

Draco sólo la miró mientras doblaba la esquina. Al menos ya había pasado lo más difícil, pero aún faltaba convencerla.

Se recargó en la pared y comenzó a respirar lentamente, tenía que hacer uso de sus "habilidades de familia Malfoy" como las llamó Pansy, Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien y con un solo error podía echarlo todo a perder.

Pero ser educado por su padre no era cualquier cosa, era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo habría que seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y todo saldría bien.

Adoptó la misma mirada que le había dirigido a Pansy, una mirada fría, intimidante, capaz de ahuyentar a cualquiera y convirtió su rostro en la típica expresión de arrogancia y hastío sin ninguna dificultad.

Recogió su bolsa del piso y comenzó su camino, parecía que se dirigía su juicio final, o al menos así era como se sentía. Llegó finalmente a la sala común de la torre y no se hubo bien cerrado el retrato cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¿Draco?

Volteó hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró cara a cara con una Hermione confundida.

- ¿Qué significó eso? – preguntó extrañada

- ¿Qué significó qué? – preguntó a su vez Draco sin cambiar de expresión

- Te vi besándote con Parkinson y bueno... – respondió intentando que el temblor en su voz no fuera demasiado notorio.

- Es mi prometida, ¿por qué no habría de besarla? – quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, la expresión en el rostro de Hermione después de la última frase era algo que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Q-q-qué? – logró tartamudear

- ¿Acaso creíste que lo nuestro iba en serio? – de no haber sido porque todo esto era precisamente para verla feliz para ese momento ya la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos.

- Pero yo... – dijo simplemente mientras una lágrima solitaria comenzaba a asomarse.

- Vamos Granger, ¿realmente esperabas que un Malfoy aceptara tener algo con una... sangre sucia? – lo había hecho, ahí había terminado su relación. Ya no sólo fue una lágrima la cual Hermione luchaba por contener, su rostro daba a entender que intentaba contener el mar de lágrimas pero le era imposible. Guardó silencio hasta que pareció volver a la realidad dando paso a una intensa expresión de odio.

- Veo que Ron tenía razón, siempre tuvo la razón y yo lo rechacé por ti – le espetó con el rostro surcado en lágrimas – y tú siempre fuiste un imbécil.

Con el dolor pugnando por salir Draco sólo bostezó descaradamente - ¿ya terminaste? ¿O quieres que busque a alguien que le interese?

Sintió la mano de Hermione estamparse contra su mejilla con toda la fuerza que su brazo le permitió, pero más que el dolor físico que esto le produjo, sentía cómo se estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Abrió los ojos y sólo alcanzó a verla subir por las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. El dolor que seguramente sentía ella no era nada comparado con la pena que él sentía dentro de sí en ese momento.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y no encontró nada mejor que retirarse él también pero las sorpresas del día aún no habían terminado. Su habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela colocada sobre su mesita de noche.

Se acercó a ella, la flama era de un color rojo eléctrico y en su base había simplemente una nota en donde reconoció la impecable caligrafía de Hermione con una sola palabra escrita en ella

"_sopla"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó aire y sopló ligeramente sobre la extraña flama, la cual al parecer se elevó y comenzó a desenrollarse formando letras que a su vez formaron palabras que quedaron suspendidas en el aire para después convertirse en el pedazo de pergamino más perfecto que hubiera visto y sobre él aparecieron las mismas palabras en tinta roja.

"_Yo, Hermione J. Granger me declaro completamente enamorada de Draco E. Malfoy y no hay poder que pueda cambiar eso"_

Pues al parecer sí lo había pensó para sus adentros, tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo abrazó como si con eso pudiera tenerla de vuelta.

Pero nada funcionó. La había perdido para siempre...

Sin poder soportarlo más cayó al piso con la carta aún en las manos y comenzó a hacer algo que jamás había hecho... llorar...

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	8. Amargo Despertar

Un pequeño bulto se agitaba irrefrenablemente sobre la enorme cama. Llevaba horas llorando en silencio esperando que su padre fuera a consolarlo con un plato de galletas como a cualquier niño normal pero dentro de sí estaba consciente de que aquello era imposible. Su padre sería incapaz de regalarle una muestra de cariño.

Escuchó la puerta crujir a su espalda y por un instante un rayo de esperanza brilló en su interior, pero la razón fue más fuerte y cerró los ojos instintivamente, si su padre lo veía llorar seguro le iría peor.

- ¿Draco? – escuchó una conocida voz que lo llamaba, se oyó el rechinar de la pesada puerta al cerrarse y sintió el peso del visitante sobre su cama.

Abrió los ojos

- Te traje algo para que no estés triste

Se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban con las mangas de la piyama.

- No tenías que hacer esto – susurró con la voz aún quebrada – si padre se entera seguro te correrá definitivamente esta vez.

- Claro que tenía, no iba a dejar que mi sobrino favorito se quedara sin pastel de cumpleaños – dijo mostrándole un pequeño pastel que parecía recién sacado del horno.

- Pero si soy tu único sobrino – comentó Draco esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Con más razón debo asegurarme de que pidas un deseo – buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una caja de cerillos con una vela solitaria que colocó en el centro del pastel – lamento no haber conseguido más velas pero no es fácil salir con tu padre espiándome a cada momento.

- Debes tener cuidado tía Andrómeda, si madre te descubre te desheredarán y padre no tardará en echarte de aquí – dijo en un susurro, como si las paredes pudieran escuchar

- Eso sí que no pasará, ¿dónde encontraría un amigo como tú? – preguntó poniendo el pastel a un lado y abrazando a su sobrino. El chico siempre la había escuchado y aunque sólo fuera un niño pequeño era la única persona en esa casa que le tenía un cariño sincero.

- Tendrías a Ted de cualquier manera – contestó el niño en un susurró lo bastante audible como para que Andrómeda lo escuchara.

Se separó de su sobrino y lo miró a los ojos fijamente

- Draco, lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Ted son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Por supuesto – respondió sinceramente – cuando encuentres el verdadero amor sabrás lo que siento por Ted y descubrirás qué tanto puede llegar a significar una persona para ti. Sólo entonces entenderás lo que tú significas para mí.

El niño se quedó pensativo, como guardando cada palabra que su tía le había dirigido hasta que finalmente sonrió.

- Espero encontrar pronto una chica de buena familia para saber lo que es estar enamorado.

Andrómeda lo miró aún más profundamente que antes.

- Amar no es buscar una chica bonita ni de buena familia Draco, el amor va mucho más allá de eso... amar es descubrir lo maravilloso que es saber que existe alguien con quien puedes ser tú mismo y aún así estar seguro de que te amarán de vuelta, no a pesar de tus defectos sino por ellos.

Una persona que te ame así va a estar siempre contigo, sin importar lo que pase. Esa persona siempre te hará sentir que vale la pena vivir cada instante y logrará que cualquier problema parezca pequeño por más grave que sea, porque siempre estará ahí para apoyarte.

Tenlo siempre presente Draco, la felicidad no radica en el dinero o el poder, sino en ti mismo y en tu capacidad de ver lo mejor de las personas sin dejarte llevar por el exterior.

- No te preocupes tía, lo tendré presente – prometió impresionado por la forma en que le había hablado su tía, nunca la había visto tan seria.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa tía Andrómeda – respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

- Entonces recuérdalo Draco, puedes olvidarme a mí pero te ruego que nunca olvides mis palabras

- No lo haré, lo prometo – dijo separándose finalmente. Su tía le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura hasta que miró el reloj que colgaba de una pared.

- Bien cumpleañero creo que sólo nos queda tiempo para pedir el deseo e irse a la cama – dijo mientras encendía la pequeña vela.

Draco pareció meditar unos momentos hasta que sopló delicadamente sobre la vela.

- Espero que no hayas pedido otro dragón – rió mientras le acomodaba las mantas.

- No te preocupes, me di por vencido el año pasado, esta vez pedí algo más útil.- contestó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

- Eso espero. Buenas noches Draco, dulces sueños. – susurró dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

- Por supuesto

Después de no más de diez minutos Andrómeda Black se encontraba viendo a su sobrino dormir profundamente. Le tenía demasiado cariño al niño como para dejar que se convirtiera en una réplica de Lucius.

Desafortunadamente sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando pero intentaba con todas su fuerzas dejar suficiente influencia en él como para que algún día reconsiderara las enseñanzas de su padre y siguiera el camino correcto.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Se sentía decididamente peor que si tuviera resaca. Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño, abrió únicamente la llave del agua fría y se quedó bajo el chorro del agua.

Había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, sentía los ojos hinchados y un vago zumbido en los oídos se encargaba de darle una pista del deplorable estado en que se hallaba. Aunque no era para menos, como si el destino se empeñara en destrozarlo había soñado con su tía Andrómeda, con la última vez que la vio para ser exactos.

Pensaba que la había olvidado pero su recuerdo estaba más presente que nunca esa mañana. Más que ella, sus palabras... cuántos consejos sabios había intentado inculcarle. Pero a través de los años su padre se había encargado de que los hiciera a un lado, de que los olvidara...

Ahora sabía en dónde había estado el error de su padre, "Un error llamado Andrómeda Black" pensó abrumado. De no haber sido por ella tal vez Draco ahora no tendría ese pequeño conjunto de sentimientos que su tía se había encargado de desarrollar, de no haber sido por ella tal vez sería verdaderamente el ser frío que aparentaba.

Había sido la única persona con quien se había mostrado como era antes de Hermione.

Hermione...

Ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar al pensar en ella... el dolor que lo carcomía era mucho mayor del que se podía expresar con simples lágrimas... era algo más allá de lo físico.

Repasó mentalmente las palabras de su tía. Ahora sabía a que se refería cada palabra. Con Hermione lo había descubierto pero ahora ya no estaba para hacerlo sentir que valía la pena vivir, porque su problema era ella precisamente y sentía que el peso del día anterior lo asfixiaba lentamente.

Pero veía un pequeño rayo de esperanza al final del camino. La estúpida pesadilla no había vuelto y eso debía significar algo bueno.

Se quedó un poco más bajo el chorro de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua escurría por su cabello y bajaba por su cuerpo.

Se arregló sin ánimos pensando en el día que tenía por delante. Un día si Hermione era un día sin sentido. Se preparó mentalmente para el primer día de una vida vacía, sin esperanzas... sonrió irónicamente frente al espejo, después de todo sería un verdadero Malfoy.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Utilizada...

Así era como se sentía. Utilizada y estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Malfoy. Sería capaz de golpearlo hasta cansarse, humillarlo, hacerlo sentir un poco del dolor que ella sentía pero había un problema:

Lo amaba... después de todo lo amaba... y oh cómo lo amaba. El rubio había logrado introducirse hasta lo más profundo de su ser... lo tenía grabado en el corazón.

¿Cómo se podía amar y repudiar a una persona a la vez?

Ahora ella lo sabía pero era incapaz de explicarlo. Su corazón aún le decía que él lo era todo pero la razón se encargaba de recordarle incesantemente las palabras de la noche anterior.

La había llamado "sangre sucia" de nuevo, había vuelto a relucir su instinto de superioridad, en fin... había sido Draco Malfoy de nuevo, aquel Draco Malfoy que sólo ella conocía se había esfumado con la luz del día. O tal vez no, tal vez siempre había sido el mismo, pero se había cegado voluntariamente y lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido la demostración de hasta qué punto llegaba su odio por ella, y hasta dónde había estado dispuesto a llegar para hacerla sufrir.

Pues bien, lo había logrado. Estaba completamente destruida, y lo peor era que su corazón no estaba hecho pedazos por que aún le pertenecía a él.

Había llorado, sí, no lo negaba, pero su orgullo comenzaba a relucir y por lo menos en la mente tenía ahora la firme convicción de que no valía la pena derramar una sola lágrima más. No por él.

La razón comenzaba a sobreponerse y ahora intentaba encontrar una explicación racional. Había algo que no encajaba, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer una farsa tan bien elaborada sólo para fastidiar a la persona que más odiaba?

Dejó escapar una leve risa sarcástica. La respuesta la tenía, pero o Malfoy la odiaba tanto o no sólo lo hizo por beneficio personal.

¿Habría sido una apuesta? Sonaba bastante lógico, todo un reto... enamorar a la sangre sucia sabelotodo. Seguro que ahora que le habían pagado se había deshecho de ella. Se sintió mal consigo misma al pensar que había caído tan fácil solía quejarse de las chicas que con un buen regalo y una cara bonita caían rendidas. Ella había caído con mucho menos que eso, había caído con palabras... simples palabras.

Incluso se sorprendió no haber adivinado antes sus intenciones, pero es que esas palabras habían sido tan bellas y se habían escuchado tan sinceras que no dudó ni por un momento. Se reprochó mentalmente, existía una gran diferencia entre palabras bellas y palabras bien escogidas.

Si el día anterior se sentía sin ganas de salir de la torre por temor a encontrarse con Ron ahora su único refugio era su habitación. Salir supondría encontrarse con Draco y no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Pero aún así, aún así necesitaba saberlo, saber por qué lo había hecho. Necesitaba una razón para saber que hacer con todos esos sentimientos que la estaban matando por dentro.

Y tal vez entonces podría mitigar un poco su dolor.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

- Buenos días Draco – lo saludó Pansy en cuanto se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin

- Buenos días Pansy – respondió mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, pareció pensarlo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- ¿No me digan que ustedes dos...? – Malfoy iba a contestar pero Pansy se le adelantó con una sonrisa de triunfo

- Sí, estamos comprometidos – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su cuello

- Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

- Pues créelo Nott y deja de hacer comentarios sin sentido – respondió Draco sarcástico mientras alargaba la mano para servirse jugo. Pero sabía que no todo terminaría ahí, Theodore Nott acababa de contarle a la chica sentada junto a él y muy pronto las muestras de hipocresía no se harían esperar.

Y no se equivocó, conforme los alumnos se iban retirando de la mesa de Slytherin pasaban a felicitar a la "feliz pareja", aunque más bien felicitaban a Parkinson y a Malfoy le dirigían una mirada que más o menos quería decir "nunca lo hubiera creído".

- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta de compromiso?

- ¿Ya lo tienen todo planeado?

- Supongo que tus padres estarán felices con tan buen partido...

Pansy contestaba emocionada y Draco sólo asentía de vez en cuando poniendo su mejor sonrisa, cuando a mitad de la detallada explicación de Pansy sobre la cara de su padre cuando había recibido la noticia Draco cometió el error de mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ahí estaba ella.

Tal vez había intentado arreglarse lo más posible pero a Draco no lo fue difícil descubrir los estragos que él mismo había propiciado. Se veía triste, si vida. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento, ambos esperando ver algo más en los ojos del otro, pero Draco sólo atinó a lanzarle una mirada llena de desprecio a la cual Hermione correspondió de igual manera y continuó su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con la cabeza en alto.

Suspiró y apuró su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. De nada servía torturarse mentalmente si ya no había nada que hacer, si ya nunca nada volvería a ser igual. Si la felicidad se le había ido de las manos.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Quedaban muy pocas personas en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando finalmente llegó a desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era incomprensible porque no había comido casi nada el día anterior pero decidió ir de todas formas.

"Al mal tiempo, buena cara" pensó al entrar, poniendo la expresión más indiferente que pudiera.

Dirigió instintivamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin y lo vio ahí, con esa sonrisa en la cual no participaban sus ojos, sentado junto a esa alimaña rastrera llamada Pansy Parkinson. "Ella no tiene la culpa de nada" pensó abrumada, pero de nada sirvió. Estaba rodeada de al menos 5 Slytherins que al parecer la felicitaban, las palabras de Draco resonaron en su cabeza "es mi prometida, ¿por qué no habría de besarla?" seguramente por eso los abrazos.

Se fijó una vez más en él y sus miradas se encontraron. Buscó ver algo más en sus ojos, pero sólo encontró la ya conocida mirada de desprecio, si así iban a ser las cosas de nuevo... "dos pueden jugar ese juego" pensó al tiempo que le regresaba la mirada intentando llegar a su mesa lo más dignamente posible.

Desayunó sin ánimos, más por rutina que por necesidad. Daba gracias porque la mesa estaba casi vacía, no tenía ánimos para sonreír y actuar ante los demás como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomó una manzana y se levantó dispuesta a pasar lo que seguramente no sería un buen día. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que mientras salía por las puertas del Gran Comedor cierto Slytherin se levantó a su vez sin intenciones claras.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Realmente no sabía por qué lo hacía, tal vez era simple costumbre, pero cuando la vio salir sola automáticamente se levantó él también y comenzó a seguirla. ¿Con qué objetivo? No lo sabía, sólo quería verla, era todo.

Hermione terminó de subir las escaleras. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haber tenido que levantarse de la cama. Se sentía muy mal y le preocupaba que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta. Necesitaba saber si se veía tan mal como para regresar a la torre e intentar hacer algo por su aspecto, pasó junto a un cuadro y estaba a punto de observar su propio reflejo en el cristal cuando lo vio.

No caminaba a más de diez pasos de distancia de ella. Siguió su camino como si nada fijándose de vez en cuando en el reflejo de los cuadros, pero seguía ahí, caminando detrás de ella. ¿Para qué la seguiría? Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en que caminaban así, uno detrás del otro lanzándose miradas que sólo ellos sabían su significado. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo...

Apuró el paso y al doblar la esquina se escabulló rápidamente tras una puerta. Esperó a que se acercaran los pasos y justo cuando se detuvieron en lo que ella suponía que debería estarse preguntando a dónde se había metido abrió la puerta y lo jaló de un brazo.

No había sido difícil, antes él solía hacerle eso todo el tiempo pero esta vez era diferente, y bastó una simple mirada para comprobarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Granger? – preguntó Draco liberando su brazo.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy la que te está siguiendo por todo el castillo – respondió Hermione con aires de autosuficiencia.

- No sé si tu cabeza pueda asimilarlo Granger, pero compartimos sala común así que es más que obvio que nos dirigiéramos al mismo lugar – contestó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho.

- Y no sé si la tuya pueda asimilar que este pasillo sólo conduce al baño de chicas cosa que al parecer tú no eres – respondió mirándolo con desprecio.

- Hay mil cosas que hacer en un baño de chicas cuando no eres una de ellas y especialmente cuando el baño en cuestión está vacío – dijo agitando la cabeza con lo que un mechón rubio le cayó sobre los ojos grises que ahora brillaban y que junto con una ceja levantada se unían a una sonrisa seductora, completando la pose de conquistador ante la cual tantas veces había caído rendida. Y que tal vez hubiera funcionado de no haber sido por el tono que había empleado al hablar y porque en un susurro despectivo agregó – como bien lo sabes...

Hermione no pudo soportarlo, pero en vez de hacer caso a su conciencia y comenzar a golpearlo hasta quedar exhausta simplemente le dedicó la sonrisa más cínica que pudo lograr y se contentó con propinarle una sonora bofetada rompiendo el encanto de su expresión.

- Vuélveme a tocar Granger y te juro que te vas a arrepentir – la amenazó tocándose la mejilla que comenzaba a teñirse de un color rosado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a enamorar para luego romperme el corazón? – le espetó sin dejarse intimidar.

Draco estaba a punto de contestarle algo hiriente pero la pregunta de Hermione lo desconcertó de tal forma que todo se le fue de la cabeza.

- No Granger, eso ya lo hice – dijo simplemente en un tono carente de emoción.

Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no podía estar ni un minuto más cerca de ella. Se dio la vuelta pero en cuanto su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cuánto te pagaron? – la escuchó lejana, como si viniera de una chimenea mal conectada a la red flu.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta

- ¿Era una apuesta cierto?, ¿Cuánto te pagaron? – su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si le estuviera costando un enorme esfuerzo decirlo, o tal vez simplemente porque intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

Aún de espaldas Draco bajó la cabeza abatido. No quería que llorara, no por él. Él no valía ni una lágrima suya. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de él y seguía con su vida felizmente?

- Contéstame, ¿Fue una apuesta o no? Es todo lo que quiero saber

Ja-ja-ja rió irónicamente en su cabeza, así que creía que todo había sido una apuesta... si así lo olvidaría más rápido él no le haría pensar lo contrario. Levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta desafiante.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues sí Granger fue una apuesta, cien galeones. Aunque para serte sincero el dinero nunca lo necesité, me hubiera conformado con verte así...

Lo dijo con tanto cinismo y su expresión de odio fue tan intensa que Hermione lo hizo a un lado y salió al oscuro corredor.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Draco se quedó estático en el mismo lugar respirando entrecortadamente. Había pensado que todo sería más sencillo, sabía que él sufriría pero valdría la pena porque ella estaría feliz y ciertamente la última parte no se estaba cumpliendo. No toleraba verla en ese estado, cada lágrima que derramaba sumaba un peso más a su ya destrozado corazón.

Sentía una incontrolable rabia contra sí mismo por hacerla sufrir, pero una frustración aún mayor al pensar que ahora ni siquiera podría consolarla, y que seguramente sería Weasley el que la tendría entre sus brazos y le susurraría palabras de alivio al oído.

Fue tanta la rabia contenida después de imaginar la última escena que descargó un puñetazo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas pero ni eso ni nada serviría para terminar de sacar sus frustraciones.

Abatido, recargó la espalda en la pared y se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, caminaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que chocó con varias personas y ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse, como si fuera tanta su prisa que ni siquiera había tiempo para pedir perdón. Pero la realidad era otra, Hermione Granger caminaba así intentando huir de los recuerdos, de las personas, pero sobre todo: de Draco Malfoy.

Sin saber cómo, llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo o por qué razón sus pies la había llevado hasta ahí, lo único que deseaba era alargar lo más posible la distancia entre Draco y ella. Dijo la contraseña y el retrato se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero no hubo llegado ni a las butacas cuando escuchó su nombre.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ron pasó todo el día de ayer buscándote para... – se detuvo a la mitad de la frase al ver la expresión de su amiga - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Cien galeones – dijo mecánicamente con la vista clavada en la nada y sin responder a la pregunta.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te pasó?

La aludida pareció darse cuenta esta vez de que alguien le hablaba pero volvió a hacer caso omiso a la pregunta.

- Cien galeones y la satisfacción de verme destrozada – repitió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos – eso es todo lo que valgo en este mundo...

- Por supuesto que no, tú vales mucho más que eso – contestó extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- No Harry, eso es todo lo que valgo para él – dijo como una autómata con la mirada sobre él pero embotada, como si aún no estuviera ahí del todo.

- ¿Para quién? – preguntó, aunque temía saber ya la respuesta - ¿quién te hizo daño?

Pero Hermione pareció regresar a su mundo, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por las preguntas de su amigo, así que la tomó de los hombros y la agitó débilmente.

- Hermione reacciona, di algo por favor

Pareció surtir efecto, aunque no precisamente el que él esperaba. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila... – dijo mientras la llevaba a una butaca sin dejar de abrazarla - ¿Fue ese idiota cierto? – asintió con la cabeza – pues es un completo inútil, hoy en día no se compra nada con cien galeones – añadió en tono infantil pero contrario a lo que hubiera creído, Hermione ni siquiera esbozó la típica sonrisa de ahórrate tus chistes malos sino que sollozó con más fuerza.

- Dijo que no lo hizo por el dinero, que le bastaba con verme así

Harry le acarició la mejilla a modo de apoyo y le alcanzó un pañuelo desechable.

- Entonces he ahí la prueba por la que no vale la pena llorar por él

- Lo sé, y pasé toda la noche repitiéndome lo mismo pero es inútil, basta con oler su colonia para ponerme a pensar en él y me duele saber que él jamás me quiso cuando yo aún lo amo con todo mi corazón

- Por eso mismo, piensa en todo el daño que te hizo y date cuenta de que una persona que te trató de esa forma no merece ni un pensamiento tuyo - dijo intentando sonar conciliador

- Es fácil decirlo – comentó Hermione limpiándose la nariz

- Entonces si lo prefieres puedo intentar tirar a ese imbécil de la escoba en el próximo partido de quidditch – comentó sonriendo – así podríamos hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Esta vez Hermione pareció sonreír un poco, sólo lo suficiente para dejar de llorar, pero luego agregó muy seria

- No, si como dices no vale la pena pensar en él, mucho menos buscar venganza. Prométeme que ni tu ni Ron van a intentar hacerle algo.

- Está bien, lo prometo – dijo de mala gana pero de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo – un momento... ¿Ron ya sabe de esto?

- No, pero en cuanto se entere sé que irá directo a golpear a Malfoy y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

- Buen punto – contestó pensativo – Escucha... sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero sé lo que Ron te dijo ayer – Hermione abrió la boca pero Harry no le dio tiempo de argumentar – no me estoy poniendo de su lado... sólo que... dado el estado de las cosas... ¿piénsalo si? Él te ama sinceramente, lo sé por que lo he visto sufrir, y más porque te pasaste todo el día de ayer evitándolo.

- Yo no... – pero Harry volvió a interrumpir

- A mí no me tienes que decir nada, sólo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

- Y mientras lo piensas podrías descansar un poco – dijo paternalmente - no tienes buen aspecto

- Lo sé – respondió frotándose los ojos – no dormí casi nada anoche y no he comido bien últimamente

- Sólo intenta ser feliz y verás que todo mejorará – dijo alegremente, Hermione lo observó durante un segundo y volvió a abrazarlo esta vez con una sonrisa

- Gracias por escucharme Harry – lo soltó y agregó – eres un buen amigo

- Lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ahora si me disculpas, las personas sin problemas amorosos debemos comer 3 veces al día

- ¿Podría pedirte un último favor?

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Podrías contarle tú a Ron lo que sucedió? Es sólo que no me siento capaz de contarlo otra vez y lo que menos necesito en este momento es escucharlo decir te lo dije en todas las formas posibles

- Da discursos frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil pero no puede ser sincera con su mejor amigo... – comentó sarcástico

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- De acuerdo – respondió como si le fuera a costar un enorme esfuerzo lo que le pedía - pero sólo porque dijiste que era buen amigo – guardó silencio un momento y luego preguntó - ¿te vas a terminar esa manzana?

- Harry, ve a desayunar – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le daba otra mordida a la manzana que había quedado olvidada hasta ese momento

- No es que no quiera quedarme a charlar más tiempo – dijo inmediatamente – pero anoche hubo entrenamiento y no llegué a la cena... además... tú sabes... el cansancio da hambre y...

- Sólo ve – interrumpió al tiempo que se reía

- ¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil estar de buen humor? – se levantó pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato se volvió y agregó – si necesitas algo sabes que aquí estaré y por favor no olvides pensar en lo de Ron.

Hermione asintió y Harry salió de la sala común dejándola con una nueva perspectiva de las cosas y mil pensamientos nuevos rondando por su mente.

Nadie en Hogwarts siquiera imaginaba todo el dolor que estaba trayendo una simple cuestión de sangre, por supuesto que no era la primera ni la última vez, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no serían tan fáciles y aún faltaba mucho para que el destino dijera la última palabra.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	9. Un Nuevo Comenzar

Draco Malfoy

Tal vez eran simples palabras para los extraños, una obsesión sin sentido para los observadores, pero ella sabía que todo esto iba mucho más allá.

Se sentía mejor que nunca consigo misma, incluso mejor que cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo la palabra que cambiaría su vida para siempre. No recordaba haber visto antes a su padre mirarla de ese modo, como si lo mejor que le hubiera pasado hubiera sido tenerla a ella como hija.

Amaba a sus padres como a nada en el mundo, lo imposible se volvía fácil cuando de hacerlos felices se trataba y el sólo hecho de saberlos orgullosos era la mejor recompensa imaginable, ahora lo estaban... no de la forma en que hubiera deseado, desde el principio le hubiera gustado que sus expectativas fueran más elevadas, pero si eso era lo que sus padres querían, eso obtendrían.

Y lo había logrado... Draco Malfoy sería su esposo y nadie podría evitarlo.

Había que ser sinceros, no era que lo amara ni mucho menos. Era guapo, no lo negaba y tenía esa aura de misterio y seducción que hacía que la mayoría de las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero ella no.

Sus padres, Stephen y Eleanor Parkinson se habían preocupado por darle una educación "pura" como la llamaban, basada en la misma doctrina que Salazar Slytherin había enseñado a los primeros habitantes de su casa.

Para cuando llegó el momento de ingresar a Hogwarts, con la mentalidad que debía tener una heredera de sangre limpia ya en su cabeza, su padre habló muy seriamente con ella. Debía estar consciente de quién era y qué era capaz de lograr, pero sobre todo: qué era lo que debía lograr.

Le habló de la tradición familiar, de lo que conllevaba llevar el apellido Parkinson y que por lo tanto debía velar por la continuidad del linaje, debía casarse con un chico como ella, por si esto limitaba sus opciones lo que siguió lo hacía aún más. Debía casarse con aquel que reuniera características específicas.

Debía casarse con Draco Malfoy

Antes de llegar al andén 9 ¾ por primera vez sólo lo había visto en una ocasión, en una cena muy elegante, probablemente de negocios, a la que sus padres le habían permitido acompañarlos. Los habían presentado pero ella no le había prestado mucha atención.

Así que desde el primer día intentó averiguar más sobre él y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para caer en la cuenta de lo difícil que sería convertirse en su prometida. Desde el principio le había parecido curioso que su padre nunca hubiera mencionado siquiera la palabra "amor", hablaba de casarse, pero no de enamorarse y en eso radicaba su primer obstáculo. Sabía que el amor volvía vulnerables a las personas y el plan A era precisamente ese: hacer que Malfoy se enamorara de ella.

Pero un día bastó para echar ese pensamiento a la basura, no sólo era el hecho de que nadie en Slytherin parecía exteriorizar sus sentimientos sino que de todos ellos Malfoy parecía ser el más insensible de todos. Ni siquiera hablaba con los demás a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y se limitaba a mirarlos como si debieran sentirse halagados por su presencia, lo cual dificultaba enormemente el acercarse, ya no digamos llegar a conocerse.

Muy pronto comprendió que esa forma de actuar aplicaba no sólo en él, sino en todos los integrantes de la casa, y si quería sobrevivir ahí debía comportarse como todos los demás.

El plan A había fallado y ahora que se había convertido en toda una Slytherin veía ante sus ojos la opción más fácil y por lo tanto la más común: el chantaje, aunque tampoco resultó ser muy efectiva. Malfoy era inteligente y no iba a ser tan sencillo obligarlo.

Pero ahora había caído, después de siete años lo había logrado y ni siquiera había tenido que romperse la cabeza ideando una trampa, él sólo se había puesto en bandeja de plata y todo por Granger. Se le hacía muy extraño que de entre todos los estudiantes ellos se hubieran enamorado y era aún más extraño imaginar el cómo. Cada que lo pensaba se sorprendía más de que el hombre que había visto besándose con Granger fuera el mismo que solía levantarse todos las mañanas con esa expresión de frivolidad en los ojos. Pero la noche anterior había sucedido lo indescriptible... Malfoy ni siquiera había sido capaz de abandonarla directamente, ¿de verdad le habría dolido tanto? Que más daba.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, pensar en el dolor que pudo haber causado no la hacía sentir culpable, su madre le había dicho muchas veces que para lograr lo que se proponía debía mantener la cabeza fría y no indagar en lo que sentirían los demás, así que cada vez que su conciencia intentaba hacer su aparición el sentir que sus padres estaban orgullosos era suficiente para que lo que pudiera estar sintiendo Malfoy en ese momento se volviera completamente irrelevante. Ahora había obtenido lo que tanto le había costado.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo convertirse en la Señora de Malfoy.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

- ¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué? – estalló enfadado. Era una suerte que el dormitorio estuviera vacío aunque no hubiera podido decir a ciencia cierta si el grito de su amigo había llegado hasta la sala común.

- Shhh – susurró – tranquilízate Ron, si te lo estoy contando no es para que te pongas a gritar – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Ron desvió la mirada y continuó caminando de un lado al otro del dormitorio.

- ¿Y cómo está ella? – preguntó aireado

- Ahora está bien y eso es lo que importa – contestó Harry seguro.

- ¿Cómo va a estar bien? Vamos Harry, tú mismo la viste defenderlo, la viste como... ella... – tartamudeó dejando las frases al aire – no puede estar bien.

- Al menos está mejor que antes, debiste verla cómo llegó aquí – comentó Harry, lo cual no ayudó mucho al estado de ánimo de Ron, lo que hubiera dado por haber sido él el que la consolara... tenerla entre sus brazos intentando animarla, eso hubiera sido perfecto pero no, una vez más se había convertido en el segundo en la lista, aunque ahora algo le decía que no lo sería por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que lo intrigaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de que fue eso lo que dijo Malfoy? – preguntó pensativo

- Sí, Hermione me lo dijo, todo fue una apuesta, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Todo esto se me hace muy extraño – Harry bufó

- Tú mismo fue el que dijo que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos y que dudabas que sintiera algo sincero por Hermione.

- Lo sé – dijo de inmediato – pero eso fue antes de la noche en que Malfoy... – dijo vacilando en cómo terminar la frase.

- ¿En que Malfoy te golpeó? – preguntó burlón

- ... en que Malfoy y yo tuvimos una disputa... – continuó, haciendo como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada.

- Si así duele menos... – volvió a interrumpir, lo que hizo que Ron guardara silencio mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Yo solía tener un amigo llamado Harry, ¿lo has visto por aquí?

- Harry... me suena... – contestó haciendo un falso ademán de recordar.

- Bajo, gafas, cabello negro... ¿no? – preguntó Ron en el mismo tono

- ¡Ah claro! El mismo buen amigo que pasó media hora intentando un encantamiento para deshincharte el ojo – contestó autosuficiente esquivando el cojín que Ron le acababa de lanzar.

- ¿Quieres dejar lo de la pelea? – pidió Ron mitad riendo, mitad exasperado.

- Tú lo sacaste al tema – respondió encogiéndose de hombros para luego recuperar la seriedad - ¿decías?

- Esa noche Malfoy fue a buscarme porque había hecho llorar a Hermione, ¿crees realmente que lo hubiera hecho si ella no le importara en lo absoluto?

- Sí – contestó Harry al instante, lo que hizo que Ron se sorprendiera.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó como lo haría con alguien que hubiera perdido la cabeza.

- Porque es Malfoy – dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

- ¿Y?

- Podría tener mil razones para no querer que ella estuviera triste sin siquiera acercarse a las palabras "buena voluntad".

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo no muy convencido

- Claro – respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – sólo piénsalo, podría ser que si los Slytherins la veían así comenzarían a pensar que la tenía amenazada para cumplir con la apuesta y entonces no le pagarían.

- Puede ser...

- Por supuesto, lo que no entiendo es qué estamos haciendo hablando de Malfoy cuando tú deberías estar gritando de felicidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó distraído, su mente seguía buscando explicaciones lógicas.

Harry le dio un zape por toda respuesta.

- Llevas días rumiando que de no ser por Malfoy, tú y Hermione serían felices, ahora no sólo se fue de su vida sino que también tiene buenos motivos para odiarlo, ¿eso no te dice nada?

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió mientras se sobaba la nuca – pero antes tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a decirle, no puedo llegar como si nada y decirle Hermione, ahora que Malfoy te rompió el corazón la felicidad está junto a mí, seamos felices juntos

- Pues yo siento que te estás tardando – dijo moviendo la cabeza –a esta hora ya debe haber alguien más consolándola.

Ron lo miró por unos segundos con expresión de pánico para luego agregar:

- Hablaré con ella después de la cena.

- Así se habla casanova – aprobó Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama – ahora te dejo para que escojas tus frases de conquista.

Esta vez le lanzó la almohada más grande que tenía a la mano, la cual hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Harry.

Horas más tarde se encontraba recorriendo el castillo en busca de Hermione, había hecho lo mismo el día anterior pero sin resultados, esperaba que esta vez su suerte cambiara al menos para asegurarse de que Hermione no estaba evitándolo.

Imaginaba como debía sentirse, intentaba negárselo hasta a sí mismo pero la realidad era que desde que se había enterado de lo suyo con Malfoy había estado espiándolos por todo el castillo, tal vez para hacerse a la idea o tal vez simplemente porque le gustaba sufrir pero el hecho era que a diferencia de los demás, le costaba mucho trabajo creer que Malfoy hubiera hecho todo por una apuesta.

Los había visto besarse y cada una de esas veces había sufrido al ver qué tan enamorados parecían, había visto con sus propios ojos la forma en que Malfoy la trataba, como si ella fuera todo su mundo, como si sólo viviera para hacerla feliz. Peor aún, había visto cómo la miraba... jamás había visto a alguien mirar a otra persona de esa forma y más tratándose de Malfoy, cuyos ojos incluso irradiaban frío. Pero la forma en que la miraba... ¿cómo Hermione pudo haber dudado de su amor? Había que ser sinceros, no era que esa pregunta le intrigara tanto, se sentía mal al pensarlo pero en realidad eso era lo que menos importaba.

Lo que de verdad le intrigaba era que si Malfoy la amaba de esa manera, ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Por qué inventar algo tan elaborado como lo de la apuesta?

Harry no los había visto juntos, no como él, por eso no entendió lo que intentaba decirle, porque en esa noche de martes fue cuando Ron cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy la amaba de verdad. Ahí estaba el dilema, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma simplemente por que la había hecho llorar cuando ahora él mismo le había partido el corazón haciéndola sufrir mucho más?

Sonrió al llegar a la obvia respuesta. Malfoy aún la amaba, pero algo o alguien lo había obligado a abandonarla, lo cual significaba que debería estar sufriendo aún más que Hermione. Intentó sentir conmiseración hacia el rubio pero no pudo, además de que lo odiaba eso significaba que ahora él tenía vía libre con Hermione. Sonrió aún más, "Tendré que darle las gracias la próxima vez que lo vea" pensó irónico.

Entró a la biblioteca aún sonriendo, no estaba en ninguna de las mesas de trabajo, aunque tal vez podría estar entre los estantes. Comenzó a buscar y al llegar al tercer estante Madame Pince se le acercó.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó amable

Ron miró a su alrededor extrañado, Madame Pince no solía ofrecer ayuda así como así hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la sección prohibida.

- Sí, necesito consultar un libro – dijo señalando hacia el frente

Madame Pince lo miró suspicaz y tomó la lista de su escritorio donde figuraban los pocos alumnos que tenían acceso a ese pasillo.

- ¿Nombre y asignatura? – preguntó recelosa

- Ronald Weasley, Curso Avanzado de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – respondió lacónicamente. La maestra pareció verificar cada letra del nombre hasta que lo dejó pasar.

Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva parecía un buen lugar para estar sólo, lo que estaba seguro que Hermione intentaría buscar, casi nadie tenía acceso y los que lo tenían lo utilizaban en raras ocasiones. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se abría dando lugar a una pequeña mesa cuando descubrió que sus suposiciones habían sido del todo correctas.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos en lo que parecía un intento desesperado por concentrarse, tenía un libro frente a ella pero sus pupilas estaban inmóviles, debió escuchar sus pasos porque cuando se acercó levantó la cabeza.

- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa en la que no participaban sus ojos, tenía ojeras y se veía algo pálida pero para él estaba tan bella como siempre.

- Hola, te estaba buscando

- ¿Para que? – preguntó extrañada

- Bueno, como tú parecías evitarme decidí venir a buscarte

- Lo siento... tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sólo quería estar sola – se disculpó

- Lo sé – respondió sin darle importancia – además vine a ver cómo estabas, Harry me dijo que te encontrabas mejor pero decidí comprobarlo yo mismo.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – asintió con la cabeza - ¿Te contó todo? – Ron sólo volvió a asentir y Hermione bajó la cabeza – así que supongo que viniste a decirme que tenías razón

Ron se sentó en la silla que descansaba a su lado y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

- Yo nunca haría eso – tomó aire y mirándola a los ojos continuó – No vine a reprocharte, él fue el que te mintió, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Hermione se sintió peor ante estas palabras, ella lo había hecho sufrir, lo había evitado y él sólo se preocupaba por ella. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Ron? Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si Draco nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, pero entonces se habría perdido de momentos tan felices a su lado... su cabeza era un cúmulo de pensamientos enredados y no creía poder soportarlos por mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé - susurró

- Además, tú te mereces algo mejor. Mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad

Hermione sabía qué rumbo estaba tomando la conversación pero creía firmemente que eso era lo correcto, ella debía estar con Ron porque él la amaba sinceramente, ¿no se lo había dicho Harry tantas veces? Con el tiempo ella lo amaría de vuelta y entonces sería feliz de nuevo.

- Hermione, yo te amo, te amo como a nadie y si me dieras una oportunidad... – se detuvo y suspiró, ella sólo lo miró fijamente, Ron decidió poner fin a los rodeos – ...si me dieras una oportunidad de demostrártelo te darías cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí y de que yo preferiría morir antes de lastimarte.

Ron guardó silencio esperando una reacción por parte de Hermione pero al no encontrarla continuó.

- Solo te pido eso... que me des una oportunidad de amarte y de que te olvides de Malfoy.

Se escuchaba tan fácil... pero ella sabía que no era así. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de olvidarse de Draco pero Ron siempre había sido tan bueno con ella... sentía que se lo debía. Y quien sabe... tal vez en verdad lograra ser feliz a su lado.

- Está bien – murmuró sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a la garganta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron pensando que tal vez sus oídos lo habían engañado

- Está bien – repitió, esta vez con convicción – vamos a darnos una oportunidad – agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron se levantó de la silla y la abrazó feliz, había esperado que le dijera que tenía que pensarlo pero esto era perfecto. Hermione se levantó a su vez con lo que pudo abrazarla propiamente. Ron estaba radiante, sentía la cintura de la chica entre sus brazos, lo único que quería era quedarse así para siempre.

Inexplicablemente Hermione también sonreía, la hacía sentir bien ver a su amigo feliz e intentó estrecharlo lo más cariñosamente que podía intentando no pensar en Draco.

Ron se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y Hermione se dio cuenta de qué tanto extrañaba a Draco, le dolía profundamente que no fueran unos ojos grises los que le devolvían la mirada y más aún, que fueran otros labios los que se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos.

En cuanto a Ron, la besó con todo el amor que fue capaz de transmitir, había esperado tanto por ese momento y lo había imaginado tantas veces que ahora que la tenía allí su mente estaba completamente en blanco, sintió una agradable sensación extendiéndose de sus labios al resto de su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que se sentía besar a la persona amada. Pensó en Malfoy, así debía haberse sentido al besarla, pero ahora era el él, Ron Weasley, el que la sostenía, era a su cuello al que los brazos de Hermione se aferraban. Sacó de su mente todos esos pensamientos y disfrutó el beso lo más que pudo, sabiendo que seguramente sería el primero de muchos más.

Se separaron, Ron con los ojos brillantes, Hermione con una sonrisa

- Gracias – logró articular Ron

Hermione sólo le sonrió de vuelta y dijo con voz más aguda de lo habitual

- Vámonos de aquí ¿quieres?

- Lo que quieras – respondió Ron colgándose la mochila de la chica sobre el hombro, incapaz de esconder su felicidad.

Salieron de la biblioteca ya casi vacía y Ron le tomó tímidamente la mano a lo que ella correspondió entrelazando sus dedos en los de él.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

- No lo sé, podríamos ir a la sala común a darle la noticia a Harry, estoy seguro de que se alegrará, a menos que tengas otra cosa en mente - añadió

- No, la sala común suena bien – aprobó subiendo los peldaños.

Llegaron en silencio a la torre, pasaron el retrato y encontraron a un solitario Harry sentado en una butaca seguramente esperando a Ron para que le contara lo que había pasado. "Y dicen que las mujeres son más chismosas" pensó Hermione riendo por dentro.

Harry volteó hacia el retrato y al verlos tomados de la mano se acercó sin decir palabra pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Abrazó a Ron al tiempo que musitaba:

- Ya era hora – tocó el turno a Hermione de ser abrazada tras lo cual sonrió aún más – ¡Felicidades a la feliz pareja! Esperen a que todos se enteren y será la noticia – dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "la".

- Me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana porque estoy muriendo de cansancio – dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos.

- Te acompaño a tu sala común, sólo déjame subir mis cosas – pidió mientras tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a la escalera de caracol. Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón y suspiró.

- Si no dejas de pensar en él esto no va a funcionar – dijo Harry indiferente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- No estoy... – comenzó, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amigo optó por guardar silencio.

- Sé que te dije que lo pensaras pero para serte sincero creí que decidirías hasta estar del todo bien – dijo más como comentario que como reproche.

- Harry, no estoy usándolo para olvidarme de Dra... Malfoy – corrigió, le dolía pronunciar su nombre – te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para amarlo como se merece, y créeme que no pienso hacerlo sufrir. – dijo sinceramente, tal vez más para convencerse a sí misma que a Harry.

- No tienes que hacerlo porque me lo prometiste, sino porque es lo que tú quieres para Ron – Hermione iba a contestarle pero se oyeron los pasos de Ron bajando por la escalera y ambos guardaron silencio.

- Cielos, como ronca Neville – comentó cuando llegó junto a ellos - ¿de qué hablaban?

- De ti – respondió Harry de inmediato, Ron le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Hermione.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó estirando su mano, la cual ella tomó automáticamente.

- Dulces sueños Harry – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Dulces sueños Hermione, que sueñes con Ron – dijo haciendo énfasis en "Ron", acompañado de una significativa mirada que no hubiera sido necesaria para que ella captara el mensaje.

Ron no pareció darse cuenta de nada porque dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso sería un buen sueño – antes de salir por el retrato.

Salieron al oscuro corredor y comenzaron a caminar, bajaron escaleras y recorrieron fríos pasillos que Hermione jamás había visto hasta llegar a algo que parecía el pasillo de Encantamientos cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la Sala de los Premios Anuales – respondió Ron como si le hubiera preguntado cuánto es uno más uno. Hermione comenzó a reírse al caer en la cuenta de que llevaban 15 minutos dando vueltas por el castillo con un Ron sin la menor idea de adónde iban.

- ¿Por qué no preguntaste?

- Porque los hombres no preguntan – respondió Ron autosuficiente, lo que sólo hizo que Hermione se riera aún más.

- A veces es útil cuando no sabes ni siquiera adónde se supone que vas – logró decir.

- Bien, entonces guíame – dijo indicándole que caminara ella delante.

Hermione comenzó a caminar con Ron de la mano volteando a verlo de vez en cuando mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Cinco minutos después llegaban frente al retrato de Guilio Mignard con un Ron jadeante.

- ¿Cómo pueden poner tantas escaleras para llegar a un lugar? – preguntó mientras se recargaba en la pared de piedra para recuperar el aliento.

- Y dicen que el quidditch te pone en forma... – comentó sarcástica

- Lo hace, pero en el quidditch no tienes que subir escaleras – dijo separándose de la pared y acercándose a Hermione. La tomó de la cintura y le sonrió.

- Dulces sueños – Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

- Dulces sueños para ti también – susurró antes de sentir los labios de Ron sobre los suyos.

Se separaron y Ron le dio un breve beso antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione se volvió hacia el retrato con aire soñador, Guilio Mignard la miró unos segundos antes de murmurar:

- Sabe Madmoiselle es malo mentir a los demás pero es peor engañarse a sí mismo.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada como si las palabras del mago no tuvieran ningún sentido para ella, pero una parte de sí sintió una profunda punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras que había intentado no pensar desde el momento en que había visto a Ron entrar a la Sección Prohibida.

- Me temo que no sé a que se refiere – dijo simplemente antes de decir la contraseña, con lo que el retrato se abrió para dejarla pasar y habría jurado que mientras lo hacía escuchó un susurro bajo que decía

- Tal vez no, pero pronto lo hará.

Caminó más aprisa intentando escapar de aquel retrato que la había hecho sentir culpable, pero lo cierto era que no podría escapar de su conciencia. Miró instintivamente a su alrededor buscando señales de Draco pero se reprendió a sí misma y se encaminó hacia su habitación. "Ahora eres novia de Ron, no tienes por qué pensar en él" se dijo una y otra vez mientras se desvestía, pero le fue imposible cuando finalmente se metió a la cama.

Recorrió con los dedos el frío espacio que quedaba junto a ella incapaz de alejar por más tiempo aquellos pensamientos que la hacían afrontar su nueva realidad: Draco nunca volvería a estar ahí. Se sintió sola... la cama se hacía demasiado grande sin él.

"No estás sola, ahora tienes a Ron" pensó, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Le dolía aceptarlo pero sabía que Ron jamás llenaría el vacío que Draco había dejado.

Cuando Draco la había abrazado por primera vez se había sentido desfallecer, como si hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, entre sus brazos se sentía segura, protegida, sentía como si nada pudiera hacerle daño mientras siguiera aferrada a ese cuerpo... con Ron no sintió nada de eso, fue como abrazar a su mejor amigo una vez más.

Cuando Draco la besaba sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda y explotara en sus labios, los besos con Ron le decían que la amaba pero no la llenaban de sensaciones placenteras.

Y sus ojos... la hipnotizaba con aquellos ojos grises por los cuales ahora suspiraba, tenían algo que la hacían perder la noción de las cosas y concentrarse simplemente en su dueño.

El cabello rubio...

La nariz fina...

Todo él, con su piel pálida.

Conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo... cuerpo que esa noche anhelaba más que nunca. Lo recorrió mentalmente mientras se acomodaba en lo que hubiera sido el hombro del rubio de haber estado allí... con ella.

El simple hecho de imaginarlo la hizo sentir aquella electricidad embriagante que recorría su cuerpo cada que sentía la cercanía de aquel hombre que la llevaba a lugares inimaginables con sólo un roce de su piel, que la hacía flotar en el aire con sólo una mirada, que detenía el tiempo con una sonrisa...

Y que no estaría ahí nunca más.

La sensación electrizante desapareció en cuanto el último pensamiento cruzó su mente para dar paso a una opresión en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso también pudiera sacudir los pensamientos que la agobiaban.

Podría convencerse de que era un maldito ser despreciable que la había utilizado para verla sufrir y alimentar su ego. Sí, tal vez su mente pensaría eso, pero su corazón seguía impregnado del amor que le tenía.

¿Por qué no simplemente se iba de su mente?

¿Por qué no la dejaba vivir?

Él significaba todo para ella, si se iba su vida estaría vacía.

Era invencible estando junto a él pero ahora... ahora se sentía frágil.

Se dio la vuelta deshaciéndose del espacio que había dejado.

"No lo necesito" pensó decidida "si se trata de sentirse vulnerable habrá que encontrar en Ron la fortaleza y todo saldrá bien"

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	10. Derribando sentimientos

Otra vez había sucumbido a la tentación aún sabiendo que estaba mal. Esta vez había ido incluso más lejos, había sacado la fotografía. Aquella prueba de que hubo un día en que el sol había salido para él.

La fotografía mostraba a una feliz pareja en lo que parecía ser el camino que se alargaba al salir del pueblo de Hogsmeade. La habían tomado en las vacaciones de invierno, lo cual explicaba la densa capa de nieve que se extendía por el paisaje. Draco Malfoy suspiró al recrear en su mente aquel momento, aquellas vacaciones que se habían convertido en los mejores momentos de su vida.

Habían sido los únicos estudiantes de séptimo que pasaron las navidades en Hogwarts, incluso Hermione había logrado convencer a Potter y a Weasley de que quería quedarse sola, así que habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales sólo habían salido de la torre para ir a las cocinas por algo de comida. De ahí en fuera habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su sala común o cuando hacía suficiente frío ni siquiera se levantaban de la cama, simplemente se quedaban ahí, disfrutando de aquellos instantes juntos como si nada pudiera ser mejor que eso.

Pero ahora parecía que había pasado ya una eternidad desde que la sentía acurrucada en su pecho intentando obtener un poco más de calor. Extrañaba tanto esa sensación... y más al imaginar que tal vez ella pensaba lo mismo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el día en que había encontrado la vela roja en su habitación pero sabía de sobra que ella aún no lo había olvidado. Aunque esto lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, en ocasiones sentía como si todo su sacrificio fuera en balde, ¿para qué la había dejado ir si no sería feliz? Desde la primera vez que la vio con Weasley comprobó en carne propia las palabras de Zabinni "...el hecho de saber que está a salvo me ayuda a no intentar asesinar a ese imbécil cada vez que se le acerca..." le hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable al pobretón allí mismo, mientras lo veía besarla de no haber sido por la expresión en los ojos de Hermione Cuando los vio separarse no era la misma mirada que tantas veces había estudiado él mismo, le faltaba ese brillo especial, parecía triste.

Y así, más que sentirse encolerizado tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarla e intentar devolverle un poco de su felicidad anterior. No creía poder soportarlo mucho tiempo así que se había forjado el firme propósito de evitarla lo más que pudiera, pero por más que lo intentara era imposible. Cada día era una lucha interna, sabía que sólo se hacía daño a sí mismo pero qué más daba... ya había suficiente dolor en su corazón, un poco más no sería gran diferencia.

Tal vez ya había pasado el dolor agonizante que había experimentado los primeros días, pero a fin de cuentas seguía ahí. Cada que la veía era el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho que no lo dejaba vivir. Necesitaba una prueba, algo, lo que fuera, para estar seguro de si ella aún lo amaba, aunque no estaba seguro de si confirmarlo lo haría sentir mejor.

Cada que el sol se elevaba sobre el horizonte era un nuevo intento por sobrevivir. Sobrevivir sabiendo que su vida no tenía sentido si ella no estaba ahí, sobrevivir con la certeza de que tal vez en ese momento era otro el que la estaba besando, era otro nombre el que pronunciaban sus labios.

Aún peor era sobrevivir con la certeza de que sus dedos jamás volverían a acariciar aquellos brazos, aquellas mejillas, aquel cuello, aquella espalda que tantas veces había recorrido con la eterna promesa de ser suya para siempre.

Aún si intentara huir de ella nunca podría huir de su mente, y mucho menos de los recuerdos. Recuerdos que cada noche volvían más frescos que nunca y que lo hacían flaquear en su convicción de no volver a mirar ese trozo de pergamino que se había convertido en lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

"_Yo, Hermione J. Granger me declaro completamente enamorada de Draco E. Malfoy y no hay poder que pueda cambiar eso"_

Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de leerlo, cada palabra estaba grabada en su memoria, tan sólo bastaba con un vistazo a la caligrafía roja para que la nostalgia y la impotencia lo invadieran. En teoría el pergamino se encontraba en lo más profundo de su baúl, pero tantas veces había tenido que sacarlo que ahora simplemente descansaba arrugado, de tantas veces que había intentado tirarlo a la basura, en su mesilla de noche en espera de la siguiente ocasión en que su dueño intentara sobreponerse y volviera al fondo del baúl.

Repasó la fotografía una vez más preguntándose por centésima ocasión en las últimas semanas, ¿cómo había creído que todo eran mentiras cuando la miraba así? Era algo que simplemente no lograba entender.

Las cosas con Pansy habían resultado más que bien y los padres de ambos no podían estar más felices por sus hijos, la cena de compromiso sería al día siguiente y nadie en el círculo de familias de sangre limpia paraba de hablar de ello. Había estado tan ocupado sufriendo, sintiendo autocompasión y preocupándose por el estado de Hermione que no había pensado en lo que vendría después.

Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con una persona a la cual no amaba y tal vez nunca amaría. Estaba dispuesto a ello hacía unos años pero ahora que había conocido el amor no podía dejar de pensar en lo felices que debían ser las personas que se casaban enamoradas.

Aún así, había descubierto que Pansy no era tan desagradable como aparentaba, ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella se había dado cuenta de que era simplemente como él, una víctima del entorno. No era una gran persona pero se podía platicar de cosas de las cuales jamás hubiera pensado hablar con alguien de Slytherin que no fuera Blaise, aunque tenía un enorme defecto: creía ciegamente en el honor de las familias de sangre limpia y en eso Blaise la superaba olímpicamente.

Dejó la fotografía en la mesilla y se recostó en la cama para continuar con lo que se había convertido en casi un ritual. Recreó una vez más en su memoria todas las veces que la había visto con Weasley intentando meter cada una de las imágenes en el fondo de su cabeza en un vano intento de afrontar esa realidad que lo hacía sentir un enorme vacío en su interior.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione... la había amado lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, pero lo más extraño era que cada imagen que pasaba por su cabeza, más que hacerlo sentir celoso lo entristecían al no ver a la Hermione que él había conocido. La única persona que intentaba darle ánimos era Blaise y aunque no era de mucha ayuda le servía la idea de que alguien ya había pasado por eso y por lo tanto era posible vivir así. Pero entonces se ponía a pensar que tal vez el amor que se profesaban Blaise y Lisa no había sido tan grande como el suyo propio.

Pensando en esto finalmente Morfeo lo visitaba, lo que siempre ocasionaba sueños plagados de lo que hubiera podido ser su vida a lado de Hermione y que hacía que cada despertar fuera más amargo que el del día anterior.

**º0olo0º**

– Malfoy, eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo esperas que baje de aquí?

– Sólo deja que la gravedad haga su trabajo

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

– No hay necesidad de gritar Parkinson, sólo tengo que encontrar el contrahechizo.

Llevaban una hora en la sección prohibida buscando hechizos para levitar hasta que finalmente Malfoy había dado en el blanco con uno tan poderoso que Pansy llevaba 5 minutos flotando cerca del techo y el hechizo no daba muestras de disolverse. Draco miró hacia arriba mientras pasaba el dedo por el índice de un enorme libro y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una leve risa.

– ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? – preguntó Pansy de mal talante sin abrir los ojos.

– Creo que eso es evidente – respondió Draco divertido sin dejar de mirarla

– Si dejaras de celebrar tu tremenda idiotez y buscaras el contrahechizo tal vez podríamos llegar al almuerzo

– Sabes Parkinson... nunca me imaginé que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas – comentó en tono casual sin hacer caso del reproche, lo cual pareció incomodarla.

– ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que yo no le tengo miedo a las alturas – dijo en un tono que sólo hizo que Malfoy volviera a reírse – Si tuviera miedo ya te hubiera lanzado una maldición, cosa que no he hecho...

– ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? - interrumpió

– Porque... porque... – tartamudeó sin saber que decir, hizo una pausa en la que pareció enfurecerse y finalmente soltó – Eso a ti no te importa, SÓLO BÁJAME DE AQUÍ

– Parkinson, ¿sabías que el primer paso para superar un problema es aceptarlo? – preguntó distraído dando vuelta a las páginas del volúmen que estaba consultando.

– No tengo ningún problema así que no tengo por que aceptarlo. – respondió autosuficiente.

– Entonces abre los ojos – pidió Malfoy como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

– No pienso hacerlo, sólo bájame – respondió testaruda.

– De acuerdo, te bajaré si lo aceptas – dijo poniéndose de pie con el libro en las manos.

– ¿Si acepto qué?

– Sólo tienes que decir "Tengo miedo a las alturas" y romperé el hechizo.

Pansy pareció meditarlo pero su orgullo era demasiado.

– No lo diré así que bájame ahora mismo – dijo desesperada

– Entonces que tengas un buen día – respondió Draco poniendo el libro sobre la mesa.

– ¡NO! – gritó Pansy con pánico – de acuerdo... odio las alturas

– No las odias, les tienes miedo, sólo dilo.

Pansy parecía desesperada, no soportaría la sensación de vacío por mucho tiempo más pero por otra parte aceptar sus temores iba contra sus principios y más aceptarlos frente a Malfoy. Parecía tener una lucha interna hasta que finalmente suspiró.

– Tengo... miedo... a las... alturas... – dijo despacio como si cada palabra le costara un enorme esfuerzo – Ahora bájame – exigió enojada.

– De acuerdo – dijo Draco simplemente antes de murmurar el contrahechizo con lo que Pansy fue capaz de volver a pisar tierra.

Apenas bajó, comenzó a golpear a Malfoy en el brazo con el primer libro que encontró.

– Esto – es –por – intentar – ridiculizarme –dijo acompañando cada palabra con un golpe. Malfoy le quitó el libro de las manos y la miró extrañado.

– ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué ganaría yo con ridiculizarte? – movió la cabeza devolviendo el libro al estante donde pertenecía – Sabes, aceptar tus debilidades no es tan malo como parece, a fin de cuentas no eres perfecta y todos lo saben. De nada sirve engañarte a ti misma. – Pansy sólo sonrió.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy diciendo esto... supongo que debemos esperar el Apocalipsis – Malfoy se encogió de hombros sin mirarla y siguió regresando los libros – Nunca pensé que Granger te hubiera cambiado tanto.

Draco sintió cómo la ira recorría su cuerpo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de Hermione? Ella, la que lo había arruinado todo. Pero la sensación punzante en el pecho apareció y el vacío interno se hizo más intenso. Por un instante había apretado su varita bajo la túnica, pero una mirada bastó para que Pansy comprendiera que había cometido un gran error.

– Yo... no quise decir... – tartamudeó sin saber que hacer. No sabía a ciencia cierta si la mirada de Malfoy había sido de advertencia o de tristeza pero lo cierto era que por alguna extraña razón la había hecho sentir más desesperación que cuando estaba flotando en el techo - ... lo siento. – dijo finalmente sin darse cuenta. Draco pareció tranquilizarse y sonrió.

– Ahora sí que debemos esperar el juicio final... ¿Pansy Parkinson diciendo que lo siente? – Pansy lo miró cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero pareció no importarle.

– Todos cambiamos tarde o temprano – dijo simplemente

– No cambiamos – la contradijo con una mirada lúgubre – sólo nos damos cuenta de ciertas cosas – Pansy se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta

– Tal vez..., ¿Ahora podemos ir a almorzar?

– Claro – respondió pasándole su bolsa a Pansy y colgándose la suya sobre el hombro.

La tomó de la mano y le abrió la puerta de la sección prohibida dejándola pasar como todo un caballero. No le molestaba, nunca le había molestado tener que tomarla de la mano o besarla, porque ciertamente no sentía nada cuando lo hacía. Tal vez en el pasado lo hubiera llegado a disfrutar, después de todo Pansy no era fea, pero ahora simplemente no sentía nada.

Al menos no hasta llegar al Gran Comedor...

Mientras Pansy lo llevaba de la mano hasta la mesa de Slytherin su cerebro se desconectaba y durante esos escasos segundos que tardaban en cruzar el Gran Comedor sus ojos se ocupaban de estudiar a esa figura de cabellos castaños que reía tontamente junto a un chico pelirrojo.

– ¿Preparado para la gran noche? – escuchó la voz de Zabinni desde lejos, lo que lo hizo apartar la mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Por supuesto – respondió distraído mientras comenzaba a llenar de comida su plato.

– Yo que tú estaría nervioso, uno nunca sabe qué tipo de rituales raros acostumbra hacer la familia

– ¿Te refieres a los Schmidt? – preguntó sonriendo

– Por citar un caso... pero creo que al final el chico logró volver a caminar y finalmente pudieron casarse.

– No, mi padre es demasiado práctico, seguramente será una larga noche llena de discursos y formalismos

– Dios, preferiría quedarme soltero antes que tener una "cena de compromiso" – comentó Blaise como si la sola idea le repugnara, haciendo que Malfoy comenzara a reírse.

– Tú preferirías quedarte soltero antes que tener a alguien más que pueda decirte qué hacer – dijo entre risas.

– Pero también por lo de la cena... – comentó a su vez sonriendo – aunque uno nunca sabe... tal vez si encontrara a una chica bonita, inteligente, comprensiva... – dijo mirando a su alrededor como buscando cualidades

– ... de ojos verdes, cabello negro, alta, y de nombre Lisa Turpin lo intentarías, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó burlón sin preocuparse mucho por la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo.

– Sí, creo que sí - confirmó Blaise con la vista fija en la mesa de Ravenclaw sin estar realmente consciente de en qué momento había mirado hacia ahí.

– ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó Draco observando a su amigo

– ¿Has hablado con Granger? – preguntó a la defensiva

– No, pero lo tuyo tiene más tiempo, tal vez ya se enfriaron las cosas lo suficiente.

– Malfoy, las cosas jamás se habrán enfriado lo suficiente, no después de cómo terminó todo.

Draco no respondió pero compartía el sentimiento de su amigo y tal vez no existía nadie en muchos kilómetros a la redonda que pudiera comprender mejor a aquellas dos personas, quienes en aquel momento miraban embelesados cada uno al objeto de su afecto, y que hubieran seguido haciéndolo de no ser porque una figura les bloqueó la vista.

– Ya está todo arreglado – dijo Pansy mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos bloqueándoles la vista – llegaremos a tu casa con un traslador

– De acuerdo – respondió Draco aún con la cabeza en la mesa de Gryffindor – ¿te parece si nos encontramos en el vestíbulo? – Pansy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Blaise – ¿tus padres vendrán por ti o vienes con nosotros?

– Si por mí fuera me quedaría en el colegio... pero sí, supongo que iré con ustedes – agregó viendo la expresión de Pansy.

– Sólo intenten no retrasarse, lo que menos necesitaré esta noche es un sermón sobre puntualidad – dijo molesto

– Y que lo digas...

– Creo que iré a terminar el ensayo de Binns, nos vemos en pociones – dicho esto se levantó y tras darle un beso rápido a Pansy se dirigió hacia su sala común.

No pudo evitar mirar una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras cruzaba las puertas del Gran Comedor, tal vez ella estaría levantándose y podría idear alguna forma de acercarse y saborear el aroma que irradiaba su piel, pero no. Se encontraba aún sentada con el brazo de Weasley sobre su hombro. Instintivamente volteó hacia el frente y continuó su camino reprochándose internamente por seguir torturándose sin sentido.

Llegó a su habitación y su mirada se posó sobre el pergamino que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Tal vez era hora de volver a guardarlo. Tomó sus libros y comenzó su ensayo en un vano intento por apartar a cierta chica de su mente pero daba igual cuantos deberes hiciera porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que leer la misma línea tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo un ensayo para Historia de la Magia.

Su desesperación llegó a tal grado que después de no más de media hora, decidió terminar los deberes en la biblioteca, así al menos tendría más cosas en qué distraerse.

Recogió su bolsa y salió de su habitación. Un rayo de esperanza cruzó su interior aún contra su voluntad al imaginar que tal vez Hermione estaría ahí, como antes, enfrascada en la lectura de un enorme libro o simplemente observando la chimenea, esperando a que él bajara para darle los buenos días.

Sacudió la idea de su mente y cruzó la sala común, que se encontraba desierta, y finalmente salió de la torre. No se hubo bien cerrado el retrato cuando se detuvo en seco sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes, como si hierro candente circulara por sus venas.

"Justo lo que necesitaba" pensó amargamente. Necesitaba desesperadamente sacar sus frustraciones y el destino se encargaba de ponerle la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

Recargado contra la pared frente al retrato se encontraba Weasley, al parecer esperando. Era una oportunidad que no hubiera dejado pasar ni en sus peores pesadillas. Conservando la calma reanudó su camino intentando parecer indiferente.

– ¿Qué se te perdió Weasley? – preguntó sin mirarlo

– ¿Está Hermione ahí dentro? – preguntó Ron a su vez sin dejarse intimidar. Draco se detuvo y lo miró fijamente con una expresión de profundo desprecio.

– ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser su guardaespaldas? No lo sé, no me dedico a vigilarla

– Pues más te vale no hacerlo – contestó Ron en un susurro desafiante. No iba a caer en la trampa de Malfoy, él sabía... y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo rabiar. No después de años y años de insultos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ron, Draco sólo soltó una carcajada.

– No te preocupes – dijo entre risas, una risa que más que contagiarse estaba plagada de odio – vigilar personas sin importancia no está en mi agenda. ¿Acaso dudas de tus habilidades para retener a una chica? Porque si yo fuera tú, que dios me libre – agregó con sorna – no la dejaría mucho tiempo sola, tal vez no regrese.

– Hermione es mi novia y eso no va a cambiar tan fácilmente – dijo autosuficiente. Sabía que ningún insulto podría surtir más efecto que aquellas simples palabras, ambos lo sabían, tal vez uno mejor que otro, pero a fin de cuentas estaban jugando el mismo juego. Un juego que había comenzado desde hacía tiempo, desde que ambos habían conocido el amor a manos de la misma mujer.

Pero Draco no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente.

– Cierto... por poco lo olvidaba, permíteme felicitarte. Un pobretón como tú y una vulgar sangre sucia como ella... sus hijos serán... como decirlo... agraciados – terminó con la misma cínica sonrisa de hacía unos momentos, pero ahora fue el turno de Ron de permitirse una leve risa.

– ¿Así que al fin aceptaste tu condición? – preguntó Draco observándolo divertido – ¿o es que burlarte de ella te ayuda a no hacerle frente?

– A mí no me engañas Malfoy – dijo simplemente con el último esbozo de sonrisa. Draco se quedó estático, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó intentando negarse a sí mismo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, no de él, no de Weasley.

Ron se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, imaginando lo que sabía estaría pasando por la mente de Malfoy.

– Significa que yo no me trago tu estúpido cuento de la apuesta, significa que sé muy bien que tú en verdad la amabas, y mejor aún, que la sigues amando – se detuvo a disfrutar del efecto de sus palabras, esperando un insulto, un intento de negarlo todo, incluso un golpe. Pero el rubio se limitó a mirarlo, como desafiándolo a que continuara – aún no sé la razón, pero algo pasó que tuviste que abandonarla.

– Por Merlín Weasley, ¿y pensaste eso tú sólo? – dijo lo primero que le salió de la mente, lo que hubiera respondido ante cualquier comentario. No lo negó, ni lo aceptó, pero ni falta que hacía. La desesperación había comenzado a brotar por sus ojos y Ron lo había notado. – ¿y pensaste también que en el momento que yo quiera puedo regresar con ella?

– Sólo en tus sueños... No nos hagamos estúpidos ¿quieres? Hiciste las cosas demasiado bien... demasiado elaboradas. Tú te encargaste de que Hermione jamás te perdonara, porque sabias que la razón para abandonarla podía más que cualquier cosa. Una razón que tiene mucho que ver con Pansy Parkinson

Draco bufó. Sí, claro, como si todo fuera tan simple como Pansy Parkinson. No supo que decir, por primera vez no tuvo un comentario insultante que dirigirle así que optó por quedarse callado, dejando a Ron sacar toda la frustración que había acumulado a lo largo de los años en contra de él.

– Pero te lo advertí, y no quisiste escucharme. Aquella noche, te lo dije, tú solo la ibas a ahuyentar... sin mi ayuda.

Un zumbido comenzó a hacerse presente en su cabeza, no podía pensar, sólo sentía cómo cada palabra que Ron pronunciaba taladraba su mente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

– Y créeme, me he divertido de lo lindo viéndote sufrir, cada vez que ella me abraza, cada vez que me besa... y en parte te entiendo porque por la forma en que besa...

Aquello fue demasiado, lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared. Pero sólo pudo mirarlo con todo el odio que fue capaz. Podría golpearlo, sí, pero eso no le ayudaría, porque él también sabía... sabía que cada palabra era verdad y por eso era que dolía tanto escuchar. Y también fue por eso mismo que Ron siguió hablando, sin importarle lo que pasara, estaba consciente de que en aquella situación sus palabras herirían a Malfoy mucho más que un golpe.

– Así que cada que la veas y trates de controlar tus ansias por tenerla, recuérdalo. Ella es mía – Dijo lentamente las últimas tres palabras, como intentando que quedaran grabadas en la mente del rubio.

– Y cada vez que la beses, recuerda que ella estará pensando en mí – respondió Draco simplemente en el mismo tono. El brillo triunfal en los ojos de Ron desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión de congoja mientras Draco lo miraba con su típico aire de superioridad.

Ron no supo que responder, apretó los puños deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder estamparlos contra el rostro que tenía delante. Se quedaron mirándose, como desafiando al otro a que dijera otra verdad, otro comentario hiriente. Tal vez Ron lo hubiera golpeado al no saber que contestar, o tal vez no, pero nunca lo sabrían porque en ese momento se escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

– ¡¿Ron!

Ambos voltearon y ahí estaba ella, la manzana de la discordia, tan bella como siempre. Ella y el imbécil de Potter.

Draco se sintió avergonzado al verla, ¿cómo podían hablar así de ella? Como si fuera un vil objeto que ambos anhelaban... Soltó la túnica de Ron no sin antes volver a susurrarle "recuérdalo" mientras se acomodaba la corbata y echaba a andar hacia el otro lado del pasillo bajo la reprobatoria mirada del retrato.

– Ron, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntaron al pelirrojo en cuanto hubieron llegado hasta él, Ron seguía observando la figura de Malfoy alejarse, aún con los puños apretados y la furia contenida pugnando por salir.

– Imbécil... – murmuró sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

– ¿Ron, estás bien? – la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, estoy bien – contestó abrazándola, como convenciéndose de que las palabras de Malfoy no eran verdad, porque él la tenía entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué buscaba? – preguntó Harry lanzando una mirada reprobatoria al final del pasillo donde aún se veía la silueta de Malfoy caminando lentamente.

– Lo de siempre – respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba a Hermione y le acariciaba la mejilla – Malfoy no necesita una razón para demostrarnos que no tiene cerebro.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Hermione esta vez

– Nada de que preocuparse – respondió evasivamente

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo? – volvió a preguntar. Hacía unos meses esa respuesta hubiera sido suficiente pero ahora tenía razones para pensar que Malfoy haría lo que fuera para terminar de arruinarle la vida y si eso incluía meter ideas en la cabeza de su novio seguramente lo estaba haciendo ya. No, lo mejor era tener las cosas claras desde el principio.

– ¿Y por qué tanto interés? – preguntó Ron perdiendo la paciencia, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que Malfoy le había dicho y ahí estaba ella, obligándolo a recordar. – si tanto te importa lo que haga o diga Malfoy...

Ron, sabes que las cosas no van por ahí...

– Yo no estaría tan seguro...

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó exasperada. ¿Desde cuándo Ron le hablaba de esa forma?

– Lo sabes bien – respondió sin mirarla, lo que hizo que Hermione se enfadara más.

– No, no lo sé, explícamelo – se cruzó de brazos mientras Ron miraba hacia el techo de piedra. Bajó la cabeza lentamente y la miró con furia.

– Si tienes tanto interés, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Malfoy? Al fin y al cabo viven en el mismo lugar, estoy seguro de que en una de sus largas conversaciones puedes preguntárselo.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico le hubiera plantado senda cachetada, pero era Ron, y aunque sabía que su actitud probablemente era obra de Malfoy eso no le impidió susurrar.

– Sí, creo que lo haré.

– Ejem... creo que es hora de ir a clase – comentó Harry intentando empujar a Ron hacia las escaleras pero éste no se movió, seguía mirando a Hermione fijamente.

– Nos vemos después – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y entrando por el retrato sin siquiera mirar atrás.

– Ahora si cruzaste la línea – comentó Harry empujándolo de nuevo y teniendo éxito esta vez.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? – preguntó Ron ensimismado.

– No te refieres a lo de preguntarle a Malfoy ¿cierto? – dijo Harry comenzando a exasperarse, ¿cómo podía ser tan obstinado?

– Tú la oíste...

– Ron por favor, la hiciste enfadar demasiado, hubiera sido capaz de decir mil cosas peores.

– Pero dijo eso... – contestó Ron sin estar consciente realmente de lo que hacía. Harry se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y preguntó simplemente.

– ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?

– Que ella aún lo ama... y creo que es cierto – agregó al ver que su amigo abría la boca para discutir. – Nadie puede olvidar tan fácilmente y menos cuando ella estaba tan enamorada

– Tú lo has dicho, "estaba" pero ahora es tu novia

– ¿Pero qué tal si regresa con él? – preguntó preocupado

– Hermione no es así y Malfoy le hizo suficiente daño como para que ella se dejara llevar otra vez. Además, ella preferiría morir antes que verte sufrir. – explicó intentando transmitirle seguridad a su amigo. Ron guardó silencio unos segundos.

– ¿Soy un estúpido verdad? – preguntó derrotado.

– Sí, más o menos pero aún puedes pedirle perdón – lo animó Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras llegaban al aula y se reunían a los estudiantes que esperaban recargados en el pasillo la llegada del profesor.

– Espero que me perdone... – contestó Ron. Se había comportado como un imbécil pero aún le rondaban las palabras de Malfoy por la cabeza, ¿cómo sacar sus preocupaciones?

**º0olo0º**

Se arregló la corbata una vez más frente al espejo. Honestamente no tenía muchos ánimos de salir esa noche pero era necesario. Esa noche se convertiría en el prometido de Pansy Parkinson, lo que vendrá a significar un adiós definitivo a Hermione o al menos a cualquier esperanza de arreglar las cosas y volver con ella.

Tomó el frasco de colonia y mientras se rociaba pensó en Weasley... se había dado cuenta de la satisfacción que le había causado dejarlo callado, el poder tener el control de la situación, pero después de todo era Weasley y nunca hubiera podido vencer a un Malfoy.

Aún recordaba su expresión al escuchar sus palabras, sonrió a su reflejo al imaginar que seguramente sus palabras perseguirían al pelirrojo por mucho tiempo. Pero recordó lo que había pasado después y se sintió culpable.

Porque él había escuchado...

Weasley le había reclamado a Hermione, ¿cómo se atrevía? Había tenido que contener el impulso de dar media vuelta y romperle la nariz sin vacilar. Weasley le había reclamado a Hermione por su culpa, por lo que él había dicho y porque el pobretón había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomárselo muy en serio.

Él no quería eso, esa nunca había sido su intención aunque para qué negarlo... en cierta forma le alegraba que aquella relación tuviera problemas pero no quería ver a Hermione sufrir y precisamente eso había provocado.

Se prometió que haría algo para arreglarlo, lo que fuera por verla feliz...

**º0olo0º**

Llevaba cinco minutos sin poder pasar del mismo párrafo. No dejaba de pensar en Ron y en... no, no pensaba en él, ¿o sí? Lo hacía, pero no en la forma en que solía hacerlo. ¿Qué le habría dicho a Ron? No lo sabía, pero había sido algo que le había dolido en verdad al pelirrojo, y a juzgar por la forma en que la había tratado, todo estaba relacionado con ella...

No estaba enfadada con Ron, en parte entendía su reacción. Sabía cuánto odiaba a Malfoy y qué tanto podían afectarle las palabras de éste. Además. Malfoy sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaría Ron y no dudaba que lo había hecho a propósito, para quitarle cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz, por mínima que fuera.

"Si tienes tanto interés, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Malfoy?" había dicho Ron, pues bien, eso haría. Se levantó decidida del cómodo sillón para dirigirse a la habitación de Malfoy pero justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y su mente quedó en blanco.

Todo intento de reproche se fue de su cabeza, simplemente la abandonó llevándose consigo cualquier otro pensamiento. No supo dónde estaba ni como se llamaba. No supo nada porque en ese momento lo único que importaba era aquella visión que bajaba lentamente las escaleras con su aire aristocrático.

Nunca, jamás, lo había visto así... tan excesivamente atractivo.

Vestía un traje negro, al parecer muy costoso, que resaltaba su piel pálida y hacía a sus ojos verse mucho más grises que de costumbre. El cabello rubio, completamente engominado y los lustrosos zapatos de diseñador le daban un aspecto más allá de la elegancia.

Bajó el último peldaño y como un soplo de viento le llegó el aroma a colonia fina, aquel olor que tan bien conocía y que podía hacerla perderse si es que cabía más. Hubiera podido pasar una eternidad contemplándolo, con su impecable forma de caminar, pero una voz, tal vez su conciencia le recordó "Él no se arregló para ti" y todo su mundo de ensueño dejó de existir súbitamente.

Despejó su mente y ese mismo pensamiento la ayudó a mantener la voz lo más fría que pudiera.

– Necesito hablar contigo – articuló

Draco escuchó que lo llamaba y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no detenerse y en cambio, susurrar inexpresivamente

– No tengo tiempo ahora Granger

– No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho de tu valioso tiempo – dijo sarcásticamente y esta vez Draco volteó a verla lo que la hizo sentir como si corazón estuviera atorado en su garganta.

– De acuerdo, pero date prisa

La conocía demasiado bien, bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta que la tenía embelesada con su aspecto y el simple pensamiento hizo que su pulso acelerara.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Ron?

Decidió irse sin rodeos, tenía que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible o Malfoy se daría cuenta de que aún causaba efecto en ella.

– Eso es algo que no tengo por qué decirte

Lo dijo sonriendo, disfrutando de lo que seguramente ella estaría sintiendo. Sabía que podía desarmarla con una simple sonrisa y para aumentar su ventaja dio un paso hacia delante, como retándola, convirtiendo su distancia a centímetros.

– No tienes ningún derecho de decirle a Ron cosas sobre mí.

Ella dio a su vez un paso hacia delante, desafiante, intentando aparentar que no iba a dejarse intimidar, pero por dentro era un manojo de sensaciones confusas que no la dejaban pensar.

– Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer...

La distancia que los separaba podía medirse con una mano, ambos sentían cada latido de su corazón como truenos que estallaban en sus oídos, una sensación electrizante se extendía hasta las yemas de sus dedos.

La mente de Hermione volvió a quedar en blanco y Draco sólo percibía el aliento ajeno, de esos labios entreabiertos, que chocaba con los propios.

Todo desapareció y ambos leían nada más que anhelo en los ojos del otro. Anhelo puro que clamaba por recibir su recompensa después de tanto tiempo de no perderse en esos ojos castaños, en esos ojos grises...

El tiempo se detuvo.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	11. Nuevas perspectivas

Todo quedó estático junto con ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso por miedo a romper el encanto... tal vez despertarían en cualquier momento. De pronto, sin saber cómo, comenzaron a acortar la distancia que los separaba, lentamente, sin prisas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, en espera de aquel contacto tan esperado...

Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

– ¡Hermione! – se escuchó un grito detrás del retrato.

Abrieron los ojos pero no se separaron, continuaron mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Hermione! – se repitió

Draco volvió a la realidad y se separó lentamente de ella, disfrutando al máximo su cercanía y maldiciendo mentalmente. Aún así tuvo tiempo para reconocer aquella mirada que jamás la había visto regalarle a Weasley y que ahora sabía estaba reservada sólo para él. Bajó la cabeza y sin mirarla murmuró

– Debo irme

Ella se ocupaba de mirar a todas partes excepto a la persona que tenía delante, lo escuchó murmurar y sin pensarlo realmente susurró de vuelta

– Lo sé

Draco le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el retrato con paso decidido, llegó hasta él sin mirar atrás pero al abrirlo apareció un rostro pecoso con una bufanda marrón alrededor del cuello que al parecer se sorprendió al verlo.

– ¿Está Hermione ahí dentro? – preguntó dudando al darse cuenta de que esa misma escena había tomado lugar tan sólo unas horas antes. Esperó el comentario insultante por parte de Malfoy pero éste sólo se hizo a un lado.

– Sí – respondió simplemente mientras sostenía el retrato, lo que daba a entender que pasara. Ron lo miró extrañado pero justo entonces apareció Hermione por la abertura.

– ¿Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal pero Ron pareció no notarlo porque inmediatamente respondió

– Vine a traerte esto y... a pedir disculpas – le dijo extendiendo un ramo de flores y mirando de reojo a Malfoy, que seguía ahí, detrás de él sosteniendo el retrato.

– Gracias, son lindas – respondió Hermione al tiempo que lo abrazaba

Draco se quedó ahí, mirándolos sin saber por qué. Treinta segundos antes había estado a punto de besarla y ahora ahí estaba ella... abrazando a otro sólo por unas flores. Sintió que hubiera podido darle todas las flores del mundo sólo por tenerla una vez más.

Ella lo seguía mirando desde el hombro de Ron, confusa, sin saber qué pasaba realmente. Draco la miró por última vez y sin ser consciente le dedicó una leve sonrisa, de la cual se deshizo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

– ¿Qué hacía Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Ron una vez que se separaron

– Aquí vive – respondió Hermione alzándose de hombros, no quería volver a tener la misma discusión

– Pero...

– Ron, no empecemos otra vez ¿quieres? – interrumpió antes de que repitiera su reclamo

– Lo siento, no me gusta verlo cerca de ti, es todo – dijo a modo de disculpa

– Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque como premios anuales tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos – dijo sin alterarse – ¿o es que no confías en mi?

– Tienes razón – aceptó – además, no es como si se hubieran estado besando... – dijo riendo como si hubiera dicho lo más ridículo del mundo.

– No, por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione intentando reír cuando por dentro sintió que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y ahora se sentía decididamente mal por mentirle a Ron. En teoría no se habían besado pero para qué mentirse, si Ron no hubiera interrumpido al menos ella hubiera estado dispuesta a llegar hasta donde fuera.

– ¿Entonces estoy perdonado? – preguntó haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

Hermione sólo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separaron y se quedaron unos segundos observándose.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Ron finalmente, parecía que le había costado un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar esas simples palabras.

– Claro – respondió sin pensar mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo cruzar el retrato.

**º0olo0º**

Sabía que era tarde pero no pareció importarle, caminaba por los pasillos desiertos con las manos en los bolsillos intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder. Había estado a punto de besarla... Aún podía sentir su pulso tembloroso al imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Weasley no hubiera interrumpido.

Pensando en esto llegó al vestíbulo donde ya se encontraban Pansy y Blaise, al parecer charlando animadamente. Algo debía reflejarse en su rostro porque en cuanto lo miraron, ambos guardaron silencio.

– Veo que al menos a alguien le emociona ir a la fiesta – comentó Blaise un tanto burlón cuando Draco se hubo acercado a ellos con lo que sólo logró una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Pansy.

– Blaise cállate – dijo Pansy, pero a decir verdad a ella también se le hacía extraña la insidiosa felicidad de Malfoy – Faltan sólo 3 minutos – agregó al tiempo que le mostraba un galeón dándole a entender que ese era el traslador. Se quedaron unos segundo en silencio observando el objeto dorado.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tan... contento? – preguntó finalmente

– No es felicidad Pansy, es más bien... satisfacción – contestó simplemente.

– Merlín, ¿te acostaste con alguien?

– ¡Blaise!" – repitió Pansy

– Está demasiado feliz para mi gusto, fue lo primero que pensé – dijo Blaise a modo de disculpa - ¿entonces por qué la satisfacción?

– Me encontré a... Potter – dijo inmediatamente, sabrá Agripa por qué se le ocurrió eso pero obviamente no hubiera podido decir "Estuve a nada de besar a Hermione y me di cuenta de que aún me ama, creo que volveré con ella"

– ¿Y? – preguntó Pansy esperando el resto de la historia. Draco comenzó a trazar una historia convincente en su cabeza pero Blaise se le adelantó.

– ¿Cómo que "y"? – preguntó Blaise como si Pansy hubiera soltado la mayor blasfemia – Sabes que Malfoy no puede vivir si no hace rabiar a Potter.

– ¿Por eso la felicidad? – ambos asintieron – que forma de perder el tiempo...

Blaise pareció a punto de contestar algo pero la moneda comenzó a brillar y ambos la tocaron justo a tiempo para sentir la sacudida en el estómago y viajar en un torbellino de colores

**º0olo0º**

El retrato se cerró detrás de ella no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reprobación que ella decidió ignorar. Ron caminó hasta el centro de la sala común y se quedó observando a su alrededor.

– Es diferente a lo que imaginé – comentó acercándose al ventanal que adornaba una esquina – aunque la vista es magnífica

Hermione sólo lo observaba desde la chimenea intentando encontrar una explicación lógica para haberlo dejado entrar. No le molestaba estar con Ron, pero la situación era un tanto... incómoda.

Ron siguió inspeccionando hasta que se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

– Esto es comodidad – comentó mientras se estiraba en el sillón – incluso podría dormir aquí sin ningún problema

Se incorporó al tiempo que le hacía una seña a la chica para que tomara asiento a su lado. Hermione pareció dudar pero finalmente se sentó a su lado mientras ambos contemplaban la chimenea. No pudo negar que era una escena bastante romántica cuando Ron pasó un brazo por su espalda y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos minutos Ron retiró su brazo y se giró para quedar completamente frente a ella.

– Sería perfecto – comentó con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué?

– Que viviéramos aquí tú y yo, sin que nadie nos molestara, con tanta tranquilidad" – dijo sonriendo aún más, mirando a su alrededor como imaginando la escena.

– Sí, podría serlo – contestó Hermione sin mirarlo. Claro que sería perfecto, había pasado los últimos meses viviendo esa fantasía y había sido más que perfecto.

Ron pareció terminar su visión perfecta y volvió a mirar a Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

– Eres preciosa – dijo mirándola detenidamente. Ella levantó la mirada al tiempo que Ron se acercaba lentamente. Cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente la escena de hacía sólo unos minutos, pero esta vez sintió cómo los labios de Draco hacían finalmente contacto con los suyos aunque la ilusión terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Esos no eran sus labios y aunque intentara engañarse no había ni punto de comparación. Ron no era malo besando pero lo hacía temeroso, casi con miedo y Draco derrochaba seguridad.

Ron comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante con lo que logró que Hermione quedara recostada en el sillón con él encima. Sintió cómo las manos de Ron comenzaban a recorrer su cintura.

**º0olo0º**

Sintieron sus pies tocar el piso con una sacudida. Soltaron el galeón y éste cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Miraron a su alrededor asegurándose de que hubieran llegado al lugar correcto y se encontraron en la biblioteca de la mansión de los Malfoy.

– Justo a tiempo – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡Padre! – dijo Pansy emocionada al momento en que corría a abrazarlo.

Blaise y Draco sólo se quedaron mirándolos impresionados por el radical cambio de semblante de Pansy.

– Un placer volver a verlos caballeros – dijo el Sr. Parkinson dirigiéndose hacia ellos una vez que terminó de darle la bienvenida a su hija.

– El placer es todo mío Sr. Parkinson – dijo Draco cortésmente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– Sr. Parkinson – dijo Blaise con una reverencia cuando fue su turno de estrecharle la mano.

– Blaise – dijo el padre de Pansy a su vez – Creo que es hora de pasar al salón – agregó ofreciendo su brazo a Pansy la cual se prendió de él inmediatamente.

– Por favor – dijo Draco al llegar a la puerta indicándoles que pasaran primero.

Entraron al salón decorado magistralmente para la cena, seguramente los elfos habían tenido que trabajar a marchas forzadas para dejarlo tan impecable. Algunas personas se encontraban ahí charlando, al parecer aún faltaba la mayoría de los invitados

– Draco – escuchó que lo llamaban y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la fría mirada de su padre. De su brazo caminaba su madre, saludando con la mano a alguno que otro invitado, al llegar hasta él se acercó para abrazarlo pero su padre la detuvo.

– No en público cariño – susurró Lucius Malfoy ante lo cual su esposa sólo se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

– Bienvenido a casa – le murmuró antes de separarse.

– Esta misma noche volverás al colegio – dijo Lucius mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó contrariado

– No podemos darnos el lujo de que pierdas clases – contestó como si eso zanjara la cuestión

– Pero... – comenzó Draco, pero su padre le lanzó la conocida mirada de "no repliques" y decidió guardar silencio.

– Vamos querido – dijo su madre arrastrando a su padre hacia la puerta de entrada al ver la expresión de su hijo. Nunca salía nada bueno de una discusión entre ellos dos y esa noche no podían permitírsela.

Draco se quedó ahí parado viendo a sus padres alejarse hasta que sintió una palmada en la espalda.

– Vaya bienvenida – Draco se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de una chica entallada en un hermoso vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos.

– ¡Grëtchen! – exclamó antes de abrazarla – cuánto tiempo sin vernos

– Puedes culpar a esa maldita prisión... ¿qué clase de colegio no tiene vacaciones? – se separaron después de unos segundos y Grëtchen lo miró detenidamente – Merlín, cómo has crecido y parece que fue ayer cuando nos escondíamos de tu padre para comer tierra – Draco soltó una risa sincera

– Estás tan diferente... – dijo Draco mientras la observaba – y tan hermosa debo admitir

– Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa – aunque tú no te quedas atrás, con esa pinta pareces todo un casanova

– ¿Cómo hiciste para venir? - preguntó interesado pero antes de que su amiga pudiera responder vieron a Blaise abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre a toda velocidad.

– ¡Grëtchen cariño! – exclamó antes de abrazarla, si es que a eso se le podía llamar abrazo. Blaise la tomó firmemente de la cintura y le dio varias vueltas en el aire mientras la chica forcejeaba intentando liberarse. Al final Blaise la depositó en el piso – realmente pareces una chica madura y responsable

– Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti Blaise cariño pero supongo que si no abres la boca tal vez podrás crear una buena impresión – Draco se echó a reír y Blaise le pasó un brazo por los hombros

– Ya extrañaba escuchar algo así – dijo nostálgico – pero cuéntanos, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?

– Pasarla en el colegio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque ahora que puedo ver la luz al final del camino no parece tan malo como antes, unos meses más y seré libre.

– ¿Y qué pasó con tu cabello? – preguntó Draco como recordando algo.

– Sí, ¿y esa sed de rebeldía? No pasé toda mi infancia escuchando formas muggles de teñir el cabello para que al final no haya pasado nada.

– ¿Y crees que no lo intenté? En el segundo año encontré un hechizo que parecía efectivo, lo utilicé pero la directora me descubrió y llamó a mis padres.

– ¿Tu madre echó una maldición sobre la escuela?

– No, peor aún la echó sobre mi cabello, así que cada vez que intento hacerle algo simplemente se cae

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco mientras Blaise se reía

– Se cae, simplemente se cae en mechones y debo escuchar el sermón de mamá de "tienes un cabello tan hermoso, tan negro y tan ondulado... deberías agradecerlo..." – dijo con voz chillona mientras Blaise seguía riendo

En ese momento se acercó un caballero anunciando que era hora de pasar al comedor así que cruzaron el estrecho corredor hasta entrar a un espléndido salón con una enorme mesa rectangular en el centro. Draco odiaba esa mesa, sólo la utilizaban cuando había visitas importantes lo que en su infancia venía a significar aburrimiento total. A la izquierda, unos músicos entonaban un vals y a lado de estos había un pequeño espacio que Draco supuso, era para bailar. Se despidieron con un simple "nos vemos luego" y Draco tomó su lugar a la izquierda de su padre.

Esperó de pie a que llegara Pansy y como todo un caballero le ayudó a acomodarse en su silla. Los invitados tomaron su lugar y sólo entonces tomó asiento preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguramente estaría por venir. Su padre seguía de pie y cuando todos los invitados tuvieron vino en sus copas su padre dio unos ligeros golpes en la suya para llamar la atención de la mesa.

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio mientras prestaban atención a lo Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de decir.

– Queridos amigos, como todos saben, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos familias de este círculo y que seguramente será para bien de todos. No sólo porque ambos muchachos vienen de familias ejemplares sino que con su unión vienen a continuar una milenaria tradición. Desde sus orígenes, la familia Malfoy siempre se ha caracterizado por...

Si así empezaba el discurso Draco podía adivinar que iba a ser peor de lo que había imaginado. Esa parte se la sabía de memoria, era el sermón que seguía después del regaño cada que Draco hacía algo malo. Comenzaría describiendo cada uno de los antepasados Malfoy y de sus perfectos matrimonios, después hablaría de la tradición familiar para continuar con las razones por las cuales Draco debe comportarse como se le ha enseñado y cómo no puede darse el lujo de hacer algo que no ponga en alto el nombre de la familia.

Volteó a mirar a su padre, tenía suficiente experiencia en esto. Concentró su mirada en él, de forma que parecía que le estaba poniendo toda la atención posible mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar. Con el rabillo del ojo observó a Grëtchen adoptando la misma postura que él, y estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido capaz de voltear al final de la mesa Blaise tendría la misma expresión.

Tantas veces los habían regañado cuando eran pequeños que estaban acostumbrados a los eternos sermones de su padre. No pudo evitar sonreír, le alegraba la idea de que su mejor amiga se encontrara allí, con él. Recordó la conversación que acababan de tener y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Imaginarse a Grëtchen sin cabello era una de esas imágenes que no podría quitarse de la cabeza por mucho tiempo, aunque a decir verdad no entendía por qué tanta obsesión con cambiar su cabello, después de todo era lindo. Era completamente negro y caía en enormes rizos perfectamente definidos, no cabía duda de por qué su madre se empeñaba tanto en que el cabello de su hija era hermoso, aunque tal vez esa era la razón para que Grëtchen intentara deshacerse de él de todas las formas posibles.

Pero tenía algo, ahora que la había visto después de tantos años no podía dejar de fijarse en su cabello. Le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a ciencia cierta a quién.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al caer en la cuenta. Había pensado en ella toda la noche. El cabello de Grëtchen le recordaba a Hermione.

Hermione...

La voz de su padre zumbaba en sus oídos pero su mente ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, ahora vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento?

**º0olo0º**

Ron comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante con lo que logró que Hermione quedara recostada en el sillón con él encima. Sintió cómo las manos de Ron comenzaban a recorrer su cintura, su cadera. Pareció encontrar el final de su blusa y comenzó a subir su mano por dentro de ésta mientras la otra seguía bajando lentamente.

Hermione simplemente permanecía recostada en el sillón, con los brazos en los costados esperando la electricidad que normalmente la recorría al encontrarse en esa situación, pero nada llegó.

Sintió las manos de Ron ahora subiendo hasta el primer botón de su blusa, pareció costarle trabajo pero logró desabrocharlo, siguió bajando botón por botón pero fue hasta llegar al cuarto cuando la mente de Hermione dejó de divagar para tomar plena conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Realmente no quería que esto estuviera sucediendo, y menos con Ron.

Lo tomó de las manos separándose de él, aunque por la postura en que se encontraban no pudo separarse tanto como hubiera querido.

– Ron, ¿qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó en un susurro

– Yo... – comenzó Ron pero pareció no saber que decir y optó por guardar silencio.

– Lo siento, pero no creo que esté preparada para algo así – volvió a susurrar. Ron se quitó de encima suyo y ambos se encontraron de nuevo sentados en el sillón.

– Lo lamento, yo creí que... – comenzó pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– No es tu culpa, es sólo que... no vayamos tan rápido ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras terminaba de abrocharse la blusa.

– De acuerdo, esperaremos hasta que te sientas lista – respondió con una sonrisa

– Gracias Ron, eres el mejor – se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

– ¿Al menos puedo quedarme un rato más contigo? – preguntó esperanzado

– Por supuesto – contestó al tiempo que se recargaba en su hombro, se estiraron en el sillón y quedaron los dos abrazados viendo al sol terminar de ponerse del otro lado del ventanal.

**º0olo0º**

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Blaise. Hubiera preferido ser desheredado antes que pasar otra vez por aquella experiencia torturadora. Para cuando su padre hubo terminado su discurso suspiró con alivio, estaba más aburrido que nunca en su vida y su estómago estaba clamando por comida sin mencionar que comenzaba a entumirse en aquellas incómodas sillas, costosas, pero incómodas a fin de cuentas.

Estaba a punto de tomar sus cubiertos esperanzado cuando se dio cuenta de su ingenuidad. El padre de Pansy se puso de pie esta vez y comenzó a repetir lo que Lucius había dicho pero en otras palabras, lo único que cambiaba eran los nombres pero era la misma porquería que había dicho su padre sobre la sangre limpia y el orgullo de las familias. Sorpresivamente Pansy parecía escuchar con atención las palabras de su padre, pero no como él había hecho con su padre, era un interés verdadero y Pansy no despegaba los ojos de su padre

Después de otra espera eterna, por fin los discursos terminaron y los camareros aparecieron para servir los platos. Draco comía con avidez sin prestar mucha atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor.

– ¿Tenías hambre? – preguntó Pansy sarcástica sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos

– Bastante – contestó antes de engullir otro pedazo de carne

La comida continuó llena de conversaciones superfluas y comentarios hipócritas hasta que los músicos volvieron a tocar un hermoso vals y algunas parejas se levantaron a bailar.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Draco a Pansy en cuanto hubo terminado su postre.

– De acuerdo – respondió Pansy levantándose de su silla mientras tomaba la mano que Draco le había extendido.

Caminaron los dos hasta el centro de la pista siendo la fuente de atención, podían oír comentarios elogiando a la feliz pareja. Ignorándolos, Draco tomó a Pansy de la cintura al tiempo que ella ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

– Creo que nunca me había aburrido tanto en toda mi vida – susurró mirando a su alrededor

– Yo tampoco, y eso que mi padre solía llevarme a todas sus reuniones – murmuró cómplice logrando que Pansy soltara una leve risa.

– Debe ser difícil convivir con tu padre – comentó después de un rato

– Algo... pero terminas acostumbrándote – contestó Draco simplemente – no todos tenemos la suerte de tener un padre al cual adorar – agregó guiñándole un ojo

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó divertida

– Vamos Pansy, jamás había visto a alguien correr con tanta felicidad hacia su padre, ni siquiera a un niño pequeño

– Sí, bueno, mi familia es lo único que tengo – respondió sinceramente, pareció meditar unos segundos como decidiendo si continuar o no – desde que era niña mi mayor temor siempre ha sido perderlos, si no los tengo a ellos, entonces no tengo a nadie.

– Pero si tienes muchas amigas – preguntó extrañado

– Sí, son mis amigas pero no son del tipo de las cuales esperarías apoyo incondicional, simplemente son las chicas con las que divertirse

– Te entiendo, mi única amiga vive enclaustrada en Alemania

– ¿Es la chica con la que hablabas antes de entrar? – preguntó interesada - ¿la del vestido azul? – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Parece una buena chica

– Lo es – respondió - ¿quieres conocerla? Después de todo sus hijos crecerán con nuestros hijos – Pansy se echó a reír

– ¿Qué?

– Teníamos nueve años – dijo Draco a modo de disculpa – fue algo así como la edad de las promesas

– De acuerdo, vamos – dijo sin dejar de reír.

Se separaron y caminaron hasta el final del comedor donde Grëtchen platicaba con un chico algo mayor que ellos.

– ¿Interrumpimos? – preguntó Draco al llegar

– No, para nada – respondió Grëtchen a lo que el chico hizo lo más parecido a una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa – Gracias, no creía poder soportarlo más – Draco sonrió divertido mientras acomodaba a Pansy delante de ella.

– Pansy, Grëtchen; Grëtchen Pansy – dijo a modo de presentación, ambas estrecharon sus manos.

– Draco, ¿me permites robarte a tu hermosa prometida unos minutos? – los interrumpió la voz del Sr. Parkinson.

– Por supuesto – respondió Draco cortésmente y Pansy se dirigió de nuevo a la pista de baile del brazo de su padre, no sin antes murmurar un "Mucho gusto" a Grëtchen.

– Luce agradable – calificó aún mirándola a lo lejos, Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Me estoy asfixiando, ¿quieres ir afuera? – preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo el cual ella tomó en señal de asentimiento.

Dieron la vuelta al comedor hasta llegar al otro lado donde se abría un pequeño balcón adornado con guirnaldas. Salieron y se quedaron contemplando unos instantes el maravilloso panorama que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó con el Draco enamorado, de las cartas? – preguntó interesada, sabía que algo no encajaba en ese compromiso.

– Pasó – contestó sin mover la vista del paisaje

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Es de hija de muggles... – dijo Draco por toda respuesta esta vez mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Grëtchen suspiró y colocó su mano sobre la de Draco, que descansaba en el barandal de piedra – es una larga historia

– Tengo toda la noche – respondió sin retirar su mano

**º0olo0º**

Volvió a mirar a la persona recostada a su lado y sintió cómo el sentimiento de culpa aumentaba, ¿por qué no podía enamorarse de él? Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz pero su corazón se negaba a dejar en el olvido...

El sol se había terminado de poner hacía tiempo y ahora se encontraban los dos acurrucados en el mismo sillón contemplando las llamas de la chimenea. Ron disfrutando al máximo la compañía de Hermione y ella reprochándose internamente lo que su cuerpo se negaba a sentir.

Ron, por su parte, la entendía, o al menos eso intentaba hacer, pero una pregunta vagaba por su cabeza, moría por pronunciarla, pero no reunía el valor suficiente, aunque en realidad no era valor lo que le faltaba, simplemente se negaba a preguntar porque tenía miedo a la respuesta.

Al final, decidió que no tenía nada que perder y con un nudo en la garganta susurró

– Hermione...

– ¿Sí?

– Tú... alguna vez... ¿te acostaste con... Malfoy? – preguntó finalmente reteniendo la respiración, en espera de la respuesta.

– Ron, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó mirándolo. No quería responder eso, si evitaba pensarlo mucho menos se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para contarlo y ya no digamos contárselo a Ron... aún peor después de lo que acababa de suceder.

– Es una simple pregunta – en ese momento decidió que no quería saberlo, Hermione había rehuido la pregunta y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales la tensión podía sentirse, hasta que finalmente Hermione se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró.

– No, nunca me acosté con Malfoy – respondió mirando la chimenea. ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿por qué? ¿por qué no podía decirle la verdad?

Escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Ron y eso la confundió un poco.

– Ya decía yo, hay que ser muy poco inteligente como para dejar que Malfoy consiga lo que quiera" – comentó sonriendo.

– O muy ciega – respondió Hermione temblando.

**º0olo0º**

Grëtchen lo miraba intrigada mientras Draco terminaba de relatar las razones por las cuales esa noche se encontraban ahí. Al terminar se sintió bien, nunca había tenido con quien desahogarse y el hecho de que Grëtchen no lo interrumpiera cada cinco oraciones como lo hacía Blaise, servía para que terminara de sacar todo lo que llevaba semanas lastimándolo por dentro.

– ¿Y has vuelto a hablar con ella? – preguntó finalmente cuando Draco guardó silencio. Éste sonrió ante la pregunta.

– Antes de venir aquí... estuve a nada de besarla – respondió sonriendo aún más

– Y te rechazó... – dedujo observando extrañada la expresión de su amigo.

– No, esa es la mejor parte, parecía dispuesta a corresponderme pero llegó el estúpido de su novio – esta vez la sonrisa fue sustituida por frustración.

– ¿Además tiene novio? – preguntó escandalizada

– Sí, el tipo es su mejor amigo pero lleva años babeando por ella, es un bueno para nada si quieres mi opinión

– Déjame ver si entendí, tú la abandonaste y ahora ella es novia de su mejor amigo que la ama incondicionalmente y que por lo visto no se lleva muy bien contigo – resumió

– Básicamente... – aprobó Draco observando a Grëtchen que tenía la misma expresión que su madre cuando intentó cortar su cabello como el de Blaise – ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– No puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas

– Yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie – espetó aireado – al contrario, estoy sacrificando MIS sentimientos.

– Siempre has sido tan egoísta... – esto pareció enfurecer más a Draco que de no haber sido su mejor amiga le hubiera lanzado una maldición o dicho el mejor insulto, pero en cambio siguió discutiendo.

– Cómo puedes decir que soy egoísta cuando estoy aquí, cambiando mi felicidad por la de ella...

– ¿Realmente crees que ella es feliz? – lo interrumpió bajando la voz – tú mismo lo dijiste, se ve triste. Y no es sólo ella, el pobre chico está siendo utilizado. Ella está perdiendo a su mejor amigo y él está viviendo de ilusiones. ¿Qué futuro puede tener una relación en donde nada es sincero? – miró a Draco fijamente, pero éste no parecía tener nada que decir – ahora imagina qué tan confundida debe estar ella, debe estar engañándose a si misma, convenciéndose de que ama al otro chico cuando la realidad es otra, porque si lo amara nunca hubiera dejado que la besaras... o tratado de besar, es lo mismo – agregó cuando Draco abrió la boca seguramente para desmentir la última parte

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó después de un momentos de silencio – ¿Quieres que regrese con ella? ¿Qué descubra lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer por el "orgullo Malfoy"? – dijo sarcásticamente

– ¿Es que no lo has entendido? Esto no se trata de si regresar o no con ella

– Entonces dime de qué se trata, porque no he sufrido tanto para que me digas que todo está mal" – dijo, su voz sonaba desesperada y si Grëtchen no lo conociera tan bien diría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

– Se trata de dejar que ella decida lo que quiere – dijo tranquilamente, definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver a Draco en ese estado, no después de que siempre había sido su ejemplo de fortaleza – Eres egoísta porque tomaste una decisión que no te pertenecía, debiste contarle lo que sucedía y que ella decidiera qué camino tomar

– Tú no la conoces – dijo negando con la cabeza – se hubiera aferrado a mí sin importar lo que sucediera y si le pasara algo... yo no hubiera podido vivir con eso

– Pero al menos hubiera sido su decisión... tendría razones válidas para olvidarte... o recordarte – agregó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, le dolía verlo así – en cambio ahora... ni siquiera sabe qué pensar

Draco se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó. Necesitaba saber que había alguien ahí, que no estaba solo. Comprendió por qué Pansy se aferraba tanto a sus padres, él ni siquiera tenía eso. Sólo podía confiar en esa chica que lo abrazaba dispuesta a sostenerlo si él se dejaba caer, era lo mejor que tenía y su preocupación por él era legítima. Tal vez hacer caso a su consejo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se separó de ella delicadamente.

– Se lo diré – dijo sencillamente, Grëtchen cerró los ojos divertida

– Necesito guardar esto en mi memoria, no todos los días Draco Malfoy sigue tus consejos, debe ser un honor – Draco rió y ella abrió los ojos – es lo mejor, ya verás

– Gracias – susurró Draco antes de darle un dulce beso en la frente – por escuchar

– ¿Soy tu amiga cierto? Ese es mi trabajo – respondió amigablemente tocando su nariz con su dedo índice – ahora... ¿que te parece si vamos por ahí a buscar unos tragos coquetos?

– Me parece bien – dijo sonriente ofreciéndole su brazo – aunque creo que deberíamos buscar a Blaise, no creo que sea bueno dejarlo solo.

Grëtchen rió y volvieron al tumulto del comedor.

**º0olo0º**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un panorama desconocido. Intentó moverse pero tenía el hombro entumido y el brazo derecho completamente dormido, miró a su lado y recordó lo que había pasado.

Ron dormía apaciblemente a su lado, no se explicaba como habían hecho para no caer del sillón en toda la noche, un sol radiante los saludaba desde el ventanal y en la chimenea se veían sólo brasas.

Se acomodó de nuevo boca arriba y recordó lo que Ron había dicho la noche anterior, "Hay que ser muy poco inteligente como para dejar que Malfoy consiga lo que quiera". Si se había sentido mal al mentirle ahora las cosas eran peores, se sentía sucia.

Cada imagen con Malfoy que venía a su mente le daba más asco que la anterior, había evitado pensarlo pero lo que dijo Ron la había hecho darse cuenta de la realidad, Malfoy simplemente la había utilizado para conseguir sexo. Se sentía el ser más bajo, ruin y repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra.

Volteó a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde, debía despertar a Ron si querían llegar al desayuno. Era sábado pero ella sólo quería bañarse, aunque ahogarse en la regadera también sonaba tentador. Rió mentalmente, consideraba a los suicidas como personas cobardes, sin valor para enfrentar los problemas.

Se dio la vuelta y recorrió la nariz de Ron con su dedo índice, éste sólo gruñó. Lo intentó otra vez y esta ocasión tuvo éxito, abrió los ojos y bostezando se acercó más a ella.

– El amanecer perfecto – dijo mirándola, ella sólo sonrió ante el elogio.

– A veces viene McGonagall por las mañanas, si llega y te encuentra aquí estaríamos en muchos problemas

– De acuerdo, voy a cambiarme y regreso para desayunar, ¿te parece? – preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón

– Me parece – contestó ella dándole un ligero beso en los labios, el cual Ron continuó.

– Es tarde – murmuró rompiendo el beso

– Ya voy, ya voy, tú si que sabes cómo romper el encanto – respondió Ron de mala gana.

– Ron... – comenzó Hermione en un intento de disculparse, pero el la interrumpió con otro beso, se separó y susurró

– Era broma, estaré aquí en diez minutos – le sonrió y atravesó el retrato.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón adentrándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

**º0olo0º**

En cuanto sus pies pisaron Hogwarts se deshizo del saco, sólo quería dormir, había sido una larga noche. El sol les dio la bienvenida a través de las puertas abiertas del vestíbulo. Aún no había estudiantes alrededor pero no tardarían en aparecer. Se despidió de Blaise y comenzó el camino hasta la torre.

Tarareaba feliz, si omitía los discursos la cena había estado bien, bastante bien en realidad. Había pasado la mitad de la noche sentado en la mesa con Blaise y Grëtchen escuchándolos contarle a Pansy historias graciosas (por no decir humillantes) de cuando Draco era pequeño. Se había divertido y le había encantado volver a ver a su amiga, más aún hablar con ella.

Ahora no podía esperar a encontrar a Hermione para decirle todo lo que había pasado, explicarle todo, sin mentiras, sin ocultar nada. Simplemente explicarle toda la verdad, estaba listo si ella lo rechazaba pero de una forma u otra sería liberador contarle todo.

Sonrió aún más, tal vez antes de que el sol se ocultara podría tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. La besaría hasta el cansancio y no se separaría de ella ni un minuto.

Terminó el último tramo de escaleras y escuchó una voz a lo lejos, una voz que sonaba extrañamente familiar en el pasillo desierto.

– Estaré aquí en diez minutos – En seguida vio salir a Weasley por el retrato con la misma bufanda marrón que la noche anterior. Sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus sienes.

– ¿Qué demo...? – murmuró.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	12. De Mentiras y Dolor

– ¿Qué demo...? – murmuró sintiendo una intensa ira brotar de su interior que acabó de tajo con la felicidad que segundos antes irradiaba.

Vio a Weasly alejarse estupefacto, y se recargó contra la pared. Necesitaba calmarse, había que pensar con la cabeza fría. Hermione nunca haría nada con Weasley¿o sí?

Sopesó sus posibilidades y en un arranque, esta vez de desesperación, se dio cuenta que había más razones para pensar que la sonrisa de Weasley se debía a algo más que un buen sueño... Después de todo, él la había abandonado, la había hecho sufrir. Hermione estaría en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera.

Aún así... tenía que saberlo, desmentirlo o confirmarlo a como diera lugar. Intentó tranquilizarse, nada bueno saldría si entraba gritando a la torre. Su única esperanza era que Hermione no era el tipo de persona que desahogaba su despecho en otro. Ella tenía principios. Aferrado a este pensamiento respiró varias veces y se acercó al retrato.

**º0olo0º**

Aún recostada en el sillón, escuchó el retrato abrirse. "Ron..." pensó inmediatamente.

– ¿Se te olvidó algo? – vio su rostro aparecer con una sonrisa detrás del sillón, pero también vio cómo la sonrisa desaparecía al darse cuenta de que era él, y no Weasley, el que entraba por el retrato. Este simple gesto no hizo más que hacerlo sentir más miserable.

– A mi no... pero aún puedes alcanzar a Weasley

Lo miró, unos mechones rubios caían por su frente, pero al contrario de lo que había sentido antes de verlo partir, la única emoción que la embargó fueron las ganas de darse un baño, que parecían aumentar cada segundo que lo miraba.

– No, gracias

La vio levantarse y darse la vuelta, tal vez evitándolo ¿sería la culpa?. No podría quedarse con la duda, y pasando por alto el cinismo de su respuesta, decidió irse sin rodeos.

– ¿Así que ahora te acuestas con Weasley?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, convencida de que aquél no era su día. ¿El muy cínico quería explicaciones¡Después de todo quería explicaciones! Lo había dicho casualmente, pero era más que obvio que esperaba una respuesta.

– No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada Malfoy

– Ni yo las necesito... es sólo que dudo mucho que te diviertas tanto con él, como lo hacías conmigo¿o me equivoco? – lo miró a los ojos una vez más¿por qué tenía que usar ese tono? Como si ella fuera una chica cualquiera, a la que le da igual hablar sobre cuantos chicos la han llevado a su cama.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contestar eso?

– Vamos Granger, sólo quiero una confirmación, admite que nadie jamás te ha hecho sentir lo que yo.

Estuvo tentada a darle una bofetada y alejarse de ahí, pero sepa Merlín por qué no lo hizo, en cambio, se acercó de nuevo hasta quedar recargada en el respaldo del sillón y con el mismo tono simplón, que no tenía nada que ver con ella, preguntó:

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

– Sabes que me encanta ser elogiado.

Ambos estaban llegando al borde de la hipocresía con sendas sonrisas en espera de una respuesta, mientras que por dentro lo único que deseaban era estar en otro lugar, donde fuera, pero lejos de la otra persona. Draco contuvo el aliento dándose cuenta de que tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero fue testigo de cómo Hermione abría más los ojos lentamente antes de murmurar las palabras que lo hicieron sentir perdido.

– Pues sí Malfoy, me acosté con Ron y no sentí ni remotamente lo que sentía contigo¿sabes por qué? Porque esta vez lo hice por amor y fue perfecto.

Nunca supo de dónde habían brotado esas palabras, lo único que sintió fueron sus labios pronunciándolas, logrando que Draco sólo la mirara con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza, era difícil saber si estaba a punto de gritar, de llorar o, incluso, de golpearla.

En cuanto a ella, pareció disfrutar del efecto de sus palabras y sin ser consciente, de nuevo dejó que el rencor que le llenaba las venas hablara en su lugar.

– Aunque supongo que tú no puedes saber lo que eso significa porque nadie jamás te ha amado y nadie jamás lo hará¿contento? Ahora si me disculpas necesito una ducha.

Ni bien hubo esperado la reacción de su interlocutor, Hermione se dio la vuelta, más enfadada y colérica que antes. Comenzó a caminar cuando sintió cómo Draco, en su desesperación, la tomaba del brazo, intentando retenerla.

– Suéltame – susurró sin siquiera intentar liberar su brazo. Él se limitó a mirarla, intentando encontrar las palabras para demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba – Suéltame Malfoy, me das asco.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Draco la dejara ir. Hermione ni siquiera volteó a verlo, simplemente caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación. Draco escuchó la puerta siendo azotada y sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano.

Le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar, si no fuera por la sensación de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche podría estar seguro de que aquello era un mal sueño, o una alucinación. Pero no, todo había sido real.

Se sintió estúpido al recordar que había estado dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad, y aún más estúpido porque creyó que todo habría podido ser como antes. Ahora ni siquiera tenía muy claro como había sido ese "antes". ¿Antes de qué¿De que él comenzara a sufrir¿De que Weasley ocupara su lugar? Incluso podría añorar el "antes" donde él no significaba nada para Hermione, donde hablar con ella significaba discutir, donde lo más que podían esperar uno del otro era un insulto... una sonrisa irónica escapó de sus labios, porque tal vez ese "antes" había dejado de serlo, para convertirse en un "ahora".

Pero ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar¿cómo podía Hermione decirle que nadie jamás lo había amado? Cualquiera podría decirlo, cualquiera menos ella. Y mucho menos después de que sólo hacía unas horas habían estado a punto de besarse y Draco había aún había leído amor en sus ojos. Su cabeza se convirtió en un torbellino de pensamientos confusos hasta que una simple palabra apareció, dando sentido a todo. "Weasley..." pensó amargamente "así que encontró su venganza" sabrá Merlín qué le había dicho la noche anterior después de que los dejara en la entrada de la sala común, obviamente nada bueno.

¿Aún iba a decirle la verdad? No, por supuesto que no. No después de lo que acababa de pasar, seguramente ahora Hermione ni siquiera lo escucharía y aunque lo hiciera, no le creería. Porque la Hermione que él conocía, la que él amaba tanto, no podía ser la misma con la que acababa de discutir. Weasley se había encargado de envenenarle la cabeza.

Se recostó sobre el mullido sillón y mientras miraba al techo no pudo decir a ciencia cierta si estaba más enfadado porque se hubiera acostado con Weasley o por lo que acababa de presenciar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pero una cosa era segura, nunca, jamás, le diría la verdad a Hermione, porque si las cosas pasaban por una razón, entonces esa era la prueba que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que así era como todo debía ser. Él debía casarse con Pansy porque ese era su destino, y si el destino de Hermione era amar a Weasley y en cambio, odiarlo a él, pues que así fueran las cosas de ahora en adelante. Él no intentaría cambiar el curso de su vida y mucho menos la de alguien más. Porque la única persona que había significado algo más en su vida, había muerto una tarde hacía dos semanas.

Se levantó y sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía subió las escaleras lleno de rabia contenida hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de una patada y lo primero que vio fueron el pergamino y la foto que descansaban sobre su mesita de noche, el simple hecho de mirarlos hizo que su rabia aumentara aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta allí, tomó los objetos entre sus manos y los partió por la mitad en un intento por liberar un poco de frustración.

– No... más... estúpido... sentimentalismo... – acompañó cada palabra con un nuevo corte hasta quedarse con una montaña de pequeños trozos de papel en las manos, los cuales lanzó a una esquina del dormitorio – si quiere convertirse en la puta de Weasley por mí que haga lo que quiera – murmuró con una voz cada vez más plagada de odio, como si la Hermione de los trozos de fotografía pudiera escucharlo – yo ya no la necesito... no más Draco Malfoy considerado... ya no más.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió que se ahogaba en esa habitación, ya no quería dormir, sólo salir de ahí. Se dio la vuelta y asegurándose de pasar sobre los trozos de papel, salió de ella sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Bajó hasta la sala común donde tomó su saco y mientras se arreglaba un poco la camisa, recordó que Pansy seguía en su casa, con sus padres, él debió haber hecho lo mismo.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la chimenea y decidió salir, no importaba a dónde, no pensaba esperara a que Weasley regresara... no quería convertirse en asesino a tan temprana edad...

**º0olo0º**

El agua caía sobre sus hombros continuando su camino por el resto de su cuerpo, pero ella no lo sentía. No lo hacía porque todo su sentir estaba ocupado en reprocharse a sí misma, en lamentarse.

¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en una gran mentira?

Le había mentido a Ron, le había mentido a Draco, le había mentido a Harry y con ellos, al resto del mundo.

Lo odiaba en ese momento, él se había encargado de acabar con el orden de su vida. Antes de que se entrometiera, ella estaba segura de quien era, qué quería y hacia dónde iba, pero ahora todo había cambiado, y lo que era peor, había cambiado para mal.

Se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Ron¿pero con qué cara le hubiera confesado que sí, que se había acostado con Malfoy y que cada una de esas veces se había vuelto un poco más ciega, un poco más estúpida, porque cada que él le susurraba un "te amo" al oído, ella le había creído sin reservas, y con eso, había firmado su propia sentencia? Porque por cada parte de ella que se enamoraba aún más de Draco Malfoy, una parte de su vida se la iba de las manos, hasta llegar a lo que era hoy.

Sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y renacer como alguien más, alguien que no tuviera la vida deshecha.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha... recordó que Ron volvería en diez minutos así que mejor se daba prisa. No se sentía con ánimos para salir de la torre pero era mejor que buscar excusas, no... ya no quería más mentiras. Cerró la llave y una vez con la toalla enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, pasó una mano por el espejo empañado esperando ver su reflejo, pero la persona que le devolvió la mirada no se parecía remotamente a lo que ella solía ser. Se veía pálida y tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, sin mencionar que su mirada parecía carente de brillo. Eran los estragos que había hecho Draco no sólo en su vida, sino también en su apariencia.

Pero ahora tenía a Ron para volver a vivir así que qué más daba. Que Malfoy se casara con Pansy y tuvieran muchos hijos, ella no sufriría por él, no más.

Salió de su baño y comenzó a vestirse con ahínco, quería verse bonita para Ron.

**º0olo0º**

n/a¡100 páginas de fic!... tenía que decirlo :))))

**º0olo0º**

Draco caminaba por los pasillos admirando las pinturas sin rumbo fijo. Llevaba ya algún tiempo vagando cuando miró por una ventana, parecía que el clima se había despertado de buenas esa mañana. Pensó en salir a los jardines a tumbarse bajo un árbol, pero después de tres pisos, el olor a salchichas que venía del Gran Comedor lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, no tenía ánimos para conversar, y comenzó a servirse de la fuente frente a él.

Después de la segunda salchicha, una sonora carcajada rompió la tranquilidad del desayuno seguida de más risas. Draco volteó molesto a buscar el origen de aquel barullo que provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor, unos cinco chicos de tercero se juntaban para escuchar a uno de cuarto que parecía contar una historia. Les dedicó una mirada de reprobación antes de descubrir a la fuente de sus problemas sentada con Weasley en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, se veía linda esa mañana, aunque este pensamiento no hizo más que enfurecerlo aún más.

Dirigió su vista hacia el techo mientras la misma sensación de rabia e impotencia volvía a invadirlo, o tal vez nunca se había ido. Volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor disimuladamente y ante su sorpresa la chica miraba molesta hacia algún punto a su derecha, llevado por la curiosidad miró hacia el mismo punto y se encontró con tres Hufflepuff que lo miraban interesadas, supo lo último porque en el preciso momento en que él había mirado hacia su mesa, las tres se habían vuelto inmediatamente y a una de ellas, había alcanzado a notar, se le habían teñido las mejillas de un intenso tono rosado.

"Nunca nadie me ha amado pero ella siente celos... quién lo diría..." pensó sarcástico mientras una malévola sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Desde que había salido de la torre lo único que había ocupado su mente era intentar hacer que Hermione sintiera lo que él sentía, que se carcomiera de celos al pensar que ella ya no significaba nada para él, y si se le estaba presentando la oportunidad tan fácilmente, no habría que dejarla pasar. Y mucho menos porque él sabía que en ese momento, en ese lugar, con ese traje y esa pinta era de esperarse que más de una chica tuviera su atención puesta en él.

Acomodó sus cubiertos sobre el plato dando a entender que había terminado de desayunar y miró a su alrededor en espera de alguna víctima, pues era comúnmente sabido que Draco odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras comía. Volvió a observar a las Hufflepuff que seguían mirándolo disimuladamente y que de vez en cuando soltaban pequeñas risas.

– ¿Adónde tan elegante Malfoy? – miró hacia su derecha donde una chica rubia acababa de tomar asiento junto a él.

– A ningún lugar en especial Bridget... – respondió con la sonrisa más seductora que pudo lograr.

Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Hermione Granger intentaba parecer lo más indiferente posible a la provocativa risa que ahora provenía de la mesa de Slytherin. Se había prometido que ya no sufriría e intentaba no hacerlo, pero cada que veía ese homenaje a la insolencia era imposible reprimir el impulso de levantarse y lanzarle un tenedor a la cabeza. ¡Ni porque estaba comprometido era capaz de guardar sus instintos de conquistador¿Cómo podía estar todo el mundo tan tranquilo ante semejante escena? Alguien debería enseñarle a comportarse.

– ¿Hermione estás escuchándome?

– ¿Eh? Sí Ron, me decías... – contestó dejando de pensar en lo que le diría a Malfoy de haberle podido gritar en ese momento.

– Ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando – le reprochó visiblemente molesto. Ella posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le sonrió.

– Lo siento, es sólo que tuve tan buen despertar que sigo en las nubes – ante este comentario la expresión de Ron se suavizó y le sonrió de vuelta.

– Yo también tuve un excelente amanecer

Hermione le dio un ligero beso en los labios y siguió comiendo su cereal mientras Ron la seguía mirando. La conocía de sobra y estaba más distante que de costumbre, incluso más de lo que había estado últimamente. Agitó la cabeza, tal vez Harry tenía razón y se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico. Decidió seguir con su desayuno y olvidarse del tema, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque Hermione eligió ese instante para levantar la cabeza y Ron pudo corroborar por si mismo el por qué de su comportamiento.

Se sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta de que Malfoy seguía significando algo para ella, era como descubrir que todo lo que le decía no significaba nada, ni lo que le había prometido la noche anterior ni los días antes de ésta, su relación era una simple mentira porque Malfoy seguía entre ellos dos.

"No" pensó "No voy dejar que ese imbécil me la quite de nuevo" y sin más se levantó de la mesa.

– Debo ir por mis cosas a la sala común¿vienes? – preguntó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Hermione lo miró procesando lo que acababa de escuchar y asintió torpemente.

– S-sí, vamos – tartamudeó no muy convencida, detalle que Ron decidió pasar por alto, y al contrario, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo, no sin notar la última mirada que ella lanzaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

– Escuché que Malfoy ha estado muy cerca de esa chica Bridget últimamente – comentó en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella haciendo como si no hubiera pasado los últimos minutos pendiente de aquel detalle.

– Sólo digo que si Malfoy se comporta así cuando está comprometido con una "chica de tan buena categoría" – dijo la última parte con cierto sarcasmo en la voz – me pregunto que no hará cuando se trata de una chica que usa como pasatiempo.

– Debes tener algo de razón... – murmuró más para si que como respuesta.

Y Ron, sonriendo satisfecho pensó que tal vez no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lograra sacar a Malfoy de su relación. Que en realidad nunca antes hubiera visto a Malfoy con esa chica le tenía sin cuidado, mucho menos si después de esas simples palabras Hermione parecía haber captado la esencia del mensaje. Definitivamente no pasaría mucho tiempo...

**º0olo0º**

Bridget Marden... era la chica perfecta, ni planeándolo hubiera salido mejor.

Un grado debajo de ellos, rubia, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo y unas piernas que hacían que se pudiera contar el número de miradas que atraía por cada centímetro de falda que se levantaba. Simple, eso sí, no el tipo de chica con el que se pudiera platicar de algo interesante, pero le había ido como anillo al dedo.

Pudo ver a Hermione muriendo lentamente... lo disimulaba con cada cucharada de cereal que se llevaba a la boca, pero él sabía que por dentro los celos la estaban carcomiendo y la mejor prueba de aquello fue la forma en que había huido.

Aún mejor que eso fue ver a Weasley enfurruñándose al darse cuenta del efecto que aún tenía sobre su "novia". Había sido perfecto, y dentro de él crecía un placer sádico con el simple pensar que esa relación no duraría mucho. Pero ahora se habían ido y Bridget comenzaba a aburrirlo.

Un sonoro batir de alas llenó el Gran Comedor mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes levantaban la cabeza buscando a sus lechuzas. Draco ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerlo cuando, para su sorpresa, una lechuza algo desplumada de color marrón se posó en su hombro con un paquete amarrado a la pata. Draco le quitó la carta y el correspondiente paquete y descubrió extrañado el sello de lacre de su padre en ambos: Un círculo color plateado con trazos elegantes que en el centro formaban una "m" mayúscula.

Le extrañó que su padre le mandara una carta cuando había pasado la noche anterior sentado junto a él. Aún así decidió que era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de Bridget, quien había empezado a contarle con lujo de detalle cómo había sido su última fiesta de cumpleaños, y sin más se levantó de la mesa.

– Lo siento Bridget, debo ir a hacer algo importante – se excusó mientras le mostraba el paquete.

– Oh sí, no hay problema

Draco le sonrió por última vez y salió del Gran Comedor aún bajo la mirada de las Hufflepuff. Recorrió los pasillos una vez más sin saber a dónde dirigirse hasta que sus pies lo condujeron de regreso a su torre, atravesó el retrato esperando por un momento ver a Hermione con Weasley pero la sala estaba vacía. Finalmente entró a su dormitorio donde aún estaban los trozos de pergamino regados por el suelo, los cuales pasó de largo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Rompió el sello de la carta aún preguntándose qué no habría podido decirle su padre la noche anterior y leyó:

_Ésta es una reliquia familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación desde hace siglos, ahora que vas a convertirte en un hombre de verdad y nos harás sentir orgullosos, es hora de que pase a tus manos._

Ni un "querido Draco" ni "¿cómo estás?", vaya, ni siquiera una firma. Pero él estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a su padre como para indignarse por algo así. Dejó la carta a un lado y esta vez abrió el paquete que resultó ser un medallón con el mismo sello de su padre grabado en él. Lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y la "M" pareció devolverle la mirada, lo puso en su mano y descubrió que estaba hecho de algún metal muy pesado.

Lo dejó sin mucho interés sobre su mesita y se estiró sobre la cama. Para Draco parecía más un sello de esclavitud que una reliquia familiar.

"...ahora que vas a convertirte en un hombre de verdad y nos harás sentir orgullosos..." recordó las palabras de la carta y se sintió aún peor, él que se esforzaba tanto por tener las mejores notas, por ser siempre el mejor... pero a su padre eso no le interesaba, él sólo quería que se casara con alguien de una familia "honorable", sólo así lo haría sentir orgulloso.

Sintió que se asfixiaba de nuevo dentro de esa habitación.

Su vida parecía una enorme mentira, como si todo en ella se resumiera a guardar las apariencias

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un rostro amigo, alguien que lo escuchara. Su conversación con Grëtchen parecía haber sucedido hacía años cuando en realidad hacía sólo unas horas que se había despedido de ella. Quien sabe cuándo volverían a verse. Y entonces pensó en Pansy, había que aceptarlo, ella era buena en eso, obviamente no le platicaba sus problemas pero siempre parecía dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera.

Era extraño cómo después de pasar dos semanas prácticamente pegado a ella, ahora que no estaba parecía echarla de menos. Aunque tal vez no era tan extraño, después de todo Pansy había resultado ser una buena amiga, era como un Blaise que sabía escuchar y que no admiraba a cada chica que pasaba.

Pero regresaría hasta el día siguiente, ahora debería estar muy... feliz... con... sus padres...

Y sin un pensamiento más Draco sucumbió ante el sueño.

**º0olo0º**

Un espeso humo se elevaba por encima de su caldero, pero eso no le impedía ver la pizarra, mucho menos la primera mesa.

Snape había dejado que eligieran sus parejas, y ella había terminado con Harry después de que Snape sospechara que Neville estaba haciendo un buen trabajo e hiciera que intercambiaran pareja con Ron.

Harry la miraba mientras ella leía las indicaciones por quinta ocasión.

– Les vas a hacer un hoyo en la nuca – le susurró a través de la niebla

Hermione negó con la cabeza

– Entre más lo observo, más lo desprecio

Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione hasta donde Malfoy, divertido, le arrojaba pequeños trozos de raíces a una Pansy Parkinson que reía al tiempo que murmuraba algo sin cesar.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Es su prometida, cierto?

– Por eso mismo¿cómo puede comportarse como si nada?

– Contexto por favor...

– Malfoy pasó todo el fin de semana zorreándole a cualquier chica que se le acercara y cuando Parkinson regresa, como si nada hubiera pasado – explicó mientras pelaba un ajo seco – tal parece que esa es su idea de la normalidad.

– ¿Así que te preocupas por Parkinson? – preguntó Harry incrédulo

– No... sólo señalo la increíble presunción de Malfoy

– ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que creas que pudo haberte hecho lo mismo?

– No – respondió inmediatamente – lo que él haya hecho en ese entonces me tiene sin cuidado, lo pasado ya no me interesa.

– Seguro... – dijo sin creer realmente lo que su amiga le decía, sobre todo porque en ese momento Pansy Parkinson soltó una enorme carcajada y Hermione lanzó el ajo al caldero con demasiada fuerza lo que hizo que algo de poción volara por los aires y que seguramente les hubiera valido al menos cinco puntos menos si no fuera porque una voz interrumpió la sucesión de eventos.

– Sr. Malfoy y Srita. Parkinson¿podrían comportarse de acuerdo a su edad?

– Lo siento señor – dijo Malfoy mientras Pansy seguía riendo lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Harry decidió no dejar que Hermione se acercara al cuchillo.

**º0olo0º**

– Y tu... intentaste... hechizar... al castor... jajaja – lograba decir pansy entre risas aún mientras salían de Pociones

– Esto está llegando al límite de lo vergonzoso...

– ¿Cómo están mis tórtolos favoritos? – preguntó Blaise sonriendo mientras los abrazaba a ambos, Pansy volvió a reír y Blaise la miró extrañado

– ¿Malfoy, qué le hiciste?

– Querrás decir qué le hicieron Grëtchen y tú – dijo intentando parecer molesto – sigue riéndose de lo que le contaron el viernes

Blaise lo miró hasta que pareció recordar y comenzó a reír también

– La historia del castor ¿cierto? – preguntó a Pansy haciendo que riera aún más fuerte por lo que sólo logró asentir con la cabeza – es un clásico

– Esto ya es demasiado – dijo Draco dándose la vuelta pero Pansy lo tomó del brazo evitando que se fuera.

– Ya, ya, no te hagas el indignado... además prometiste ayudarme a estudiar – le recordó mientras poco a poco recuperaba la compostura.

– Pero eso fue antes de que pasaras media clase de Pociones burlándote de mí

– A mí me pareció que fue toda la clase...

– ¡Blaise! – se quejó Pansy – ¿de qué lado estás?

– Del de la verdad – contestó solemnemente mientras Pansy lo golpeaba en el hombro – el hombre perdió su dignidad, al menos hay que darle una oportunidad

– Zabinni cállate – fue ahora el turno de Draco de golpearlo

– Ouch, son tal para cual, ambos son unos salvajes... creo que iré a buscar nuevos amigos

– No creo que los encuentres – le gritó Pansy antes de que Blaise se perdiera tras la esquina entre la multitud que se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor. Se volvió hacia Draco – Creo que tú y yo tenemos una cita con la biblioteca

– ¿Tenemos? – preguntó con una ceja levantada

– Sí, tenemos – respondió al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba por el corredor

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

– No te hagas el difícil... además¿quién te quiere más que yo?

Draco miró hacia el techo como pensando cuando en ese preciso instante Hermione pasaba de la mano de Weasley por detrás de Pansy. Draco volteó hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron.

– Nadie Pansy – respondió inmediatamente intentando esbozar una sonrisa – nadie me quiere más que tú

– Pues vamos – respondió ella sin haber notado lo que acababa de suceder y siguió guiándolo por el pasillo tomada de su mano.

Horas después seguían en la biblioteca transformando plumas en orugas. Draco se sentía particularmente orgulloso de si mismo, Pansy había logrado convertir una silla en una oveja al primer intento siguiendo sus instrucciones. Desgraciadamente Madame Pince se había escandalizado tanto que ahora tenían que conformarse con cosas pequeñas pero al menos les había permitido permanecer en la biblioteca.

– ¡Lo hice! – exclamó Pansy después de haber convertido a la oruga en agua y nuevamente a su forma original.

– Te dije que era muy sencillo

– Disculpe Sr. Premio Anual pero a los mortales no todo nos parece sencillo – dijo sarcásticamente.

– Pues debería... – comentó en el mismo tono por lo que Pansy le lanzó un trozo de pergamino que él evadió sin dificultad – Sólo faltan los encantamientos permutadores pero si quieres podemos dejarlos para otro día

– De una vez terminemos todo, además ya estoy inspirada... si su majestad tiene tiempo por supuesto – agregó con una sonrisa

– De acuerdo, primero debes... – se interrumpió mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, Pansy siguió su mirada.

La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar, al parecer con más prisa de la que sus pies podían compensar y con una expresión de intensa angustia. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de Madame Pince quien después de intercambiar un ligero murmullo señaló hacia donde se encontraban ellos sentados.

McGonagall se dirigió hacia su mesa. Con cada paso que daba parecía más preocupada. Draco miró a Pansy extrañado, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto.

– Señorita Parkinson el director la busca – dijo simplemente cuando llegó hasta su mesa. De cerca parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual no ayudó mucho a mejorar la expresión de Pansy quien volvió a mirar a Draco – es urgente que vaya a su oficina

Pansy se puso de pie y Draco la siguió.

– Sí señor Malfoy, es mejor que usted también venga

Y sin decir más la profesora comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con ellos dos caminando unos pasos detrás, aún preguntándose qué demonios pasaba. Al pasar frente al escritorio de Madame Pince esta les dirigió una mirada sombría.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, McGonagall murmuró la contraseña y subieron por la escalera mecánica hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, la tensión aumentando a medida que la profesora tocaba la puerta y un "adelante" salía del interior.

Entraron y Dumbledore les indicó con la mano que tomaran asiento mientras Mcgonagall permanecía de pie junto a la puerta. Era difícil decir qué rostro irradiaba más congoja.

– Srita. Parkinson, me temo que tengo una terrible noticia que darle – comenzó Dumbledore sin rodeos. Draco sentía su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, pero no era nada comparado con la expresión que había adoptado Pansy después de escuchar las palabras del director.

– ¿Q-qué pasa? – balbuceó

– Primero que nada debo advertirle que debe ser fuerte, sólo así logrará sobreponerse.

– ¿Qué pasa? Sólo dígamelo – le espetó Pansy comenzando a desesperarse. Draco, sin saber que hacer optó por poner su mano sobre la de Pansy, quien sin mirarlo pareció agradecer el gesto pues la tomó entre la suya y la apretó como preparándose para lo que fuera a venir.

– Es muy doloroso para mí tener que anunciarle que... sus padres fallecieron esta tarde.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	13. Seguir Adelante

Pansy quedó estática unos segundos, aún apretando la mano de Draco.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un ligero sollozo desde la puerta, lo que pareció traer a Pansy de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¿Q-qué? – logró balbucear – eso no puede ser – agregó negando con la cabeza.

Tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla o tal vez no había escuchado bien. Sus padres no podían estar muertos, simplemente no podían...

– Yo estuve ayer con ellos y estaban bien, ambos – murmuró fulminando al director con la mirada. Draco pasó de dejarla apretar su mano a él estrecharla también en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Dumbledore asintió en un gesto conciliador

– Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados esta tarde, al parecer fueron asesinados

Pansy bajó la cabeza y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras seguía negando.

– No puede ser... no es verdad... yo cené con ellos anoche... ¡MIS PADRES NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! – gritó llena de angustia al tiempo que se ponía de pie y golpeaba el escritorio con un puño

– Lo siento – dijo Dumbledore sencillamente dejándola desahogarse.

Draco se levantó y lentamente rodeó a Pansy con sus brazos, quien seguía balbuceando ahora con lágrimas surcando sus ojos, sus mejillas.

– No es cierto... no lo es Draco, dime que no es verdad – dijo ahogando su llanto en el hombro del rubio mientras se aferraba a su cuello como si fuera lo único que la separara del abismo.

– Lo siento Pansy – le murmuró en el oído descubriendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía verdadera pena por alguien que no era él mismo – lo siento tanto...

Pansy siguió llorando en silencio en su hombro¿por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabían, sólo supieron que de pronto Dumbledore se puso de pie y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

– Creo que será mejor que la señorita Parkinson se retire a descansar, necesitará fuerzas para mañana

Draco se separó delicadamente y la miró unos instantes antes de colocar su mano en la mejilla de la chica y limpiar las lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

– Minerva¿podrías acompañarla?

– Seguro Albus – respondió mientras se limpiaba la nariz

– No se preocupe... yo me haré cargo – murmuró Draco automáticamente, no pensaba dejar a Pansy en ese estado – si no hay ningún inconveniente... – agregó cuando nadie pareció responder

– Sí, tal vez sea mejor un rostro amigo – respondió Dumbledore pensativo

– En ese caso los acompañaré abajo – McGonagall se acercó hasta Pansy, quien parecía ausente, pasó un brazo sobre su hombro dirigiéndola hacia la puerta y de nuevo a la escalera. Draco las siguió, pero la mano de Dumbledore sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

– Supongo que comprende lo devastador que esto debe ser para ella – Draco asintió

– Sí, lo sé

– Ahora más que nunca necesitará un apoyo y confío en que a pesar de todo usted sabrá dárselo – dijo el director levantando las cejas, como si supiera algo que Draco ignoraba.

– No se preocupe, no pienso dejarla sola

Inexplicablemente Dumbledore pareció reír ante el comentario

– Me temo que lo está haciendo en este instante – dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Draco sólo lo miró sin saber qué hacer – Vaya señor Malfoy

El director le señaló la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho Draco salió del despacho y bajó la escalera lo más rápido que pudo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo misterioso que podía llegar a sonar Dumbledore.

McGonagall y Pansy lo esperaban junto a la gárgola, al verlo, la profesora se inclinó un poco.

– Todo estará bien, ya verás – le susurró a Pansy antes de estrecharla una última vez, ella le dedicó una mirada de gratitud pero no dijo nada más. Parecía que este simple gesto le había costado un enorme esfuerzo.

– Buenas noches señor Malfoy – le dijo al pasar por su lado al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro, Draco se giró para corresponderle el saludo pero la profesora ya había desaparecido de nuevo tras la gárgola.

Pansy seguía de pie en el sitio exacto donde McGonagall la había dejado, miraba al vacío completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, o más bien en su dolor

– Vamos Pansy...

La tomó de la misma forma que la profesora minutos antes, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Ella sólo se dejaba dirigir y él la sostenía firmemente pues parecía que en cualquier momento se dejaría caer.

Por la forma en que caminaban cualquiera diría que Pansy era la única sobreviviente de una masacre... aunque tal vez así era, o al menos así se sentía, como si hubieran masacrado su vida, su felicidad. Aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero muy dentro de su ser presentía que ya nada nunca volvería a ser igual. La vida como la conocía había terminado.

Sólo quería dormir, olvidar... no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para hacer nada más.

De pronto se detuvo. Draco la miró extrañado pero ella seguía mirando al frente, impasible.

– No quiero entrar a la sala común – dijo como una autómata, después, como si acabara de despertar, miró a Draco con ojos suplicantes – llévame a la enfermería, n-no quiero ver a nadie

La voz le temblaba y Draco la estrechó aún más en un vano intento por devolverle un poco de seguridad.

– No te preocupes, no iremos a la sala común.

Y sin intercambiar otra palabra continuaron su camino por el castillo, en una o dos ocasiones encontraron a algunos alumnos regresando de la cena que los observaron con curiosidad, pero ambos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus pensamientos como para darles importancia.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre, el retrato los miró con una triste sonrisa pero no dijo nada, se abrió en cuanto Draco hubo susurrado la contraseña y guió a Pansy hasta la sala común de los premios anuales.

Por primera vez temió que Hermione hubiera regresado temprano, pero no, la sala estaba vacía.

– Por aquí – guió a Pansy hasta la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Ella no se quejó, ni preguntó en dónde estaban o a dónde la llevaba. Tal vez lo intuía o simplemente le daba igual, mientras no implicara encontrar a alguien más, se hubiera dejado guiar hasta el bosque prohibido.

Subieron las escaleras y Draco le abrió cortésmente la puerta, ella entró y se quedó estática en medio de la habitación, mirando al piso.

– Eh... puedes dormir aquí – murmuró rompiendo el silencio – nadie te molestará

Espero algún gesto de asentimiento de la chica pero éste nunca llegó, seguía mirando al suelo como si sus zapatos fueran lo más interesante del mundo, aunque en realidad no miraba nada... dejó de mirar en el momento en que había entrado al despacho de Dumbledore. Tampoco sintió mientras Draco se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las mejillas.

– No todo puede ser tan malo – murmuró levantándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué ellos?

– No lo sé Pansy...

Nunca había visto unos ojos que irradiaran tanta tristeza, mucho menos había tenido que consolar a alguien con una pena tan grande como la que ella tenía en ese momento. Draco no sabía a ciencia cierta qué decir ni qué hacer, lo que lo llenaba de una profunda impotencia y lo único que atinó a hacer fue volver a abrazarla.

Sólo Pansy supo lo que significaba ese gesto, sentía que necesitaba aferrarse a algo o caería en el abismo y el que ese algo existiera, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche, la hacía aminorar la enorme pena que crecía a cada instante.

– Será mejor que duermas – le susurró separándose suavemente de ella – necesitas descansar

Sin previo aviso Draco puso una mano sobre su cintura, la otra detrás de sus rodillas y sin esperar la reacción de la chica la cargó hasta posarla delicadamente sobre la cama.

Draco se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, mientras Pansy seguía mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

– ¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea... si quieres puedo ir a la sala común...

La chica negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó aún más en la cama

– Sólo abrázame – pidió con un hilo de voz

Draco se recostó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre costado, Pansy se hizo un ovillo hasta tener su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y sin una palabra más, cerró sus ojos intentando olvidar.

Horas más tarde Draco continuaba mirando el cielo a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Pansy seguía exactamente en la misma posición sobre su pecho y su acompasada respiración lo hacía pensar que al menos estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Era muy extraño como después de tanto, él se preocupaba por ella. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona tal vez incluso se hubiera alegrado al saber que estaba pagando el dolor que le había provocado, pero entonces ¿por qué se estaba comportando así?

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Pansy se había convertido en alguien importante para él, en tan poco tiempo había logrado que él la apreciara, que se preocupara por ella, y eso definitivamente no se veía todos los días.

Pasó una mano por la cabeza de la chica, acariciando el cabello rubio que caía desparramado sobre su rostro.

Recordó la fiesta, cómo Pansy había corrido hasta su padre, la expresión en su rostro cuando hablaba con su madre, mientras bailaba con su padre... y sus palabras... "mi familia es lo único que tengo... mi mayor temor siempre ha sido perderlos, si no los tengo a ellos, entonces no tengo a nadie..." No podía siquiera imaginar lo que debería estar sintiendo Pansy, estaría completamente destrozada, más que eso... no había palabras suficientes para describir su dolor.

Y todo por un asesinato. Eso era lo que pasaba.

Su padre había sido un mortífago, él lo sabía desde hacía años, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaba. Cada que su padre salía, cada que asesinaban a alguien, alguna familia se destrozaba. Algún niño lloraba la perdida de sus padres, exactamente como Pansy lo había hecho.

Sí... eso era lo que pasaba.

Tampoco era que los señores Parkinson fueran unos santos, a fin de cuentas se relacionaban con las mismas personas que su padre pero como a cualquier ser humano, el completo significado de la muerte lo golpeó después de haberla presenciado. Y lo que encontró no le gustó, porque él también era parte de aquello.

Y en un instante decidió que no dejaría a Pansy sola, no permitiría que cargara con todo sobre sus hombros, él estaría a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario para que todo saliera bien, para que ella volviera a ser feliz.

Cinco minutos después sólo se escuchaban dos respiraciones acompasadas al mismo ritmo.

**º0olo0º**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una sábana que nada tenía que ver con las suyas. Miró a su derecha y el rostro de Draco Malfoy la devolvió a la realidad.

Sus padres estaban muertos

Bostezó sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez miró a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar donde se encontraba. La cama donde estaba acostada era enorme, unas pesadas cortinas colgaban de los postes, a su izquierda había un mueble con muchas gavetas que parecía un ropero antiguo, a su derecha un librero de madera que llegaba hasta el techo y frente a él, Draco sentado en una silla observándola estirarse.

– Buenos días – la saludó Draco

Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de susurrar de vuelta un tímido "buenos días"

– Dejaron una carta – dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un sobre – McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho, al parecer tiene cosas importantes que decirte.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y pareció estudiar el techo antes de responder.

– Supongo que no tengo otra opción

– Claro que si prefieres quedarte no creo que McGonagall se oponga... – agregó ante su reacción.

La chica sólo suspiró

– Si es sobre mis padres entonces me interesa.

– De acuerdo

Pansy se estiró una vez más a lo largo de la cama mientras Draco se ponía de pie.

– Te dejo para que te arregles, el baño es por ahí – dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba justo a lado de la cama.

Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de desaparecer tras ella cuando escuchó que Pansy lo llamaba.

– Draco... – giró apenas la cabeza sin soltar el pomo – gracias...

Él sólo le sonrió y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a Pansy sola con sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta del baño y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar un baño de prefectos en miniatura, valdría la pena ser premio anual sólo por poder usar esa tina.

Pensaba lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el cabello, pero su rostro en el espejo, con los ojos hinchados y unos enormes surcos debajo, logró hacerla cambiar de opinión. Abrió algunos grifos y se metió lentamente a la tina hasta quedar completamente recostada.

No tenía ánimos para salir. No quería ver a nadie y daría lo que fuera por poder quedarse allí, debajo del agua, por el resto de su vida, aunque por el otro lado le interesaba de verdad lo que McGonagall tuviera que decirle sobre sus padres.

Se hundió un poco más en el agua. Se tomaría su tiempo.

**º0olo0º**

Miró su reloj una vez más, Pansy se estaba tardando demasiado. Por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de que intentara hacer algo muy desesperado, pero desechó la idea, no la creía tan cobarde como para llegar a tales extremos.

Afortunadamente unos cinco minutos después se escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando por su escalera. Pansy lucía mucho mejor que hacía unas horas, pero su expresión era la misma, lo que minimizaba el efecto del baño.

– Luces bien – dijo Draco intentando hacer conversación.

Pansy lo miró con cara de "no me digas..." pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa lo cual no podía ser malo.

– Es hora de irnos – anunció señalando su reloj.

Caminaron hacia la puerta pero cuando Draco abrió el retrato descubrió que ya no había nadie a su lado. Se dio la vuelta, Pansy estaba inmóvil unos pasos detrás de él.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia ella

Suspiró

– No estoy segura de querer salir – murmuró lentamente

– ¿Por qué?

– Salir significaría aceptar la realidad – dijo con la voz quebrándose cada vez más – y no creo poder hacerlo...

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, una por una. Draco la tomó por las mejillas.

– ¿Crees que a tus padres les gustaría verte así? – Pansy lo miró a los ojos - ¿Crees que querrían que pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentándote? Por supuesto que no. Ellos te aman Pansy, donde quiera que estén y lo único que quieren es verte feliz.

– Pero esto es demasiado... – dijo entre sollozos sin dejar de mirarlo – no puedo enfrentarlo sola, no puedo...

– Pansy no estás sola, yo estoy aquí... y no pienso irme.

Lo dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo, pero no impidió que Pansy escuchara cada palabra, y que lo agradeciera infinitamente mientras Draco se acercaba aún más y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

Pansy lo abrazó y él le devolvió el gesto pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Al final se separaron.

– Entonces... ya es tarde y si tardamos más McGonagall va a empezar a gritar y eso sí que no soy capaz de enfrentarlo.

Draco la tomó de la mano y la guió a través del retrato mientras Pansy reía levemente. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que un par de ojos los miraban desde la escalera.

Un par de ojos que amenazaban con empañarse lentamente mientras el retrato se cerraba.

Hermione Granger se dejó caer en un escalón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando no llorar, intentando convencerse de que no valía la pena¿pero cuántas veces había tratado ya? Había perdido la cuenta hacía tiempo pero era más que obvio que nunca lo había logrado.

Aún así, sentía que esta vez sí valía la pena, esta vez no eran sólo celos de verlo con otra chica. Cierto, había pasado el fin de semana enfurruñada observando a Draco coquetear con 5 chicas diferentes, pero lo que acababa de ver era... otra cosa. Y más dolorosa, mucho más dolorosa.

La mirada, el abrazo, el beso... había tratado a Pansy como solía tratarla a ella, con esa ternura que ingenuamente había pensado que estaba reservada sólo para ella. Una cosa era que buscara sólo sexo y otra que de verdad estuviera enamorado de Pansy Parkinson, y lo segundo era infinitamente peor, porque aquel trozo de su ser que creía que Draco había sentido algo por ella se estaba deshaciendo lentamente.

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Lo odiaba porque él sí conocería la felicidad, porque tenía a una chica de sangre limpia, de buena familia y estaba enamorado de ella. Merlín¡se iban a casar! Y mientras tanto ella... viviendo de ilusiones, de esperanzas fallidas y de recuerdos que cada vez parecían más lejanos.

Malfoy la estaba matando lentamente. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza, por más que besara a Ron, siempre volvía a añorar otros labios, aquellos llenos de pasión desbordante. Pero ya nada tenía sentido si él se había enamorado de otra.

Ahora sí lo había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre.

Ya no había nada que hacer... o es que en realidad nunca lo hubo. Estaban destinados a la distancia, jugaron a cambiar el destino pero éste seguía impasible, burlándose de ella, de su ingenuidad.

Y ahí estaba él, enamorado, mientras ella le correspondía, mientras dormían juntos. Seguramente verían las estrellas, abrazados, harían el amor una, dos veces, las que fueran, y pasarían horas mirándose, porque con ese simple gesto ambos sabrían que se amaban.

Y seguramente él le contaría alguna historia graciosa intentando arrancarle una sonrisa, tal vez hablarían sobre ella, y se burlarían de esa pobre incauta que había creído sus mentiras. Y se casarían y se convertiría en un recuerdo destinado al olvido, sólo saliendo cuando fuera necesario un ejemplo de la increíble inferioridad de los sangre sucia.

Se sintió tan patética... siempre la misma cantaleta. Sufría, se convencía de olvidarlo y volvía a sufrir. Lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de él, evitarlo los meses que faltaban con la intención de no seguirle el juego y seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. No hablaría más con él, no se cruzaría, evitaría mirarlo si era necesario.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

Se levantó decidida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando una lechuza se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y se sorprendió al acercarse y vislumbrar su nombre en el sobre, lo desató de la pata de la lechuza y esta erizó las plumas antes de emprender el vuelo.

Dentro había otro sobre de apariencia elegante. "Como sea una invitación para la boda de Malfoy me lanzo por la ventana" pensó sarcástica. Finalmente encontró un pergamino y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

**º0olo0º**

Viajaba en un torbellino de colores. Decididamente usar la red flu estando entallada en un vestido no era lo más agradable, pero la tranquilidad que ahora la embargaba era un buen augurio.

Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber visto a sus padres, cierto, pálidos y en una caja, pero inexplicablemente al momento de verlos había sentido paz, como si desde donde estuvieran le estuvieran susurrando que no tuviera miedo, que ellos estarían ahí, cuidándola siempre. Y así el funeral de sus padres, más que hacerla sentir peor, había sido algo lindo.

Además de que Draco no se había movido de su lado, aún cuando ella sabía lo que podía significarle perder clases estando tan cerca de los exámenes, había insistido en acompañarla. No tenía palabras para agradecérselo y cada vez que lo intentaba él negaba con la cabeza y le aseguraba que no era nada. Blaise se había enterado y le había rogado a Dumbledore que lo dejara ir, después de media hora de súplicas el director le dio permiso y con lo mucho que odiaba ponerse un traje, había estado ahí intentando hacerla reír. Nunca creyó que de todas las personas que pudieran apoyarla fueran ellos dos los que asistieran.

El ministerio aún no terminaba las averiguaciones por lo que eran muy pocas personas las que sabían del suceso. Era casi seguro que en Hogwarts aparte de ellos tres ningún otro alumno estaba enterado aún. Al funeral habían asistido sólo unos pocos familiares lo cual ella agradecía, sólo personas que verdaderamente compartían su dolor, sin muestras de hipocresía ni palabras entre dientes.

Vislumbró el despacho de la profesora Sinistra y en unos segundos sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo. Se apartó rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que Draco no cayera sobre ella.

– Odio las estúpidas chimeneas – farfulló mientras se sacudía el cabello. Pansy rió ante el comentario.

Salieron del despacho y comenzaron a caminar hacia las cocinas. La comida había terminado y el apetito de Pansy había vuelto, además de que no querían que las personas comenzaran a preguntar dónde habían estado.

Draco la miró de reojo y una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su rostro, el cambio había sido radical. Ya no parecía que estaba ida y la tristeza había abandonado sus ojos, ahora parecía más bien... nostálgica.

Fue muy sorpresivo llegar al despacho de McGonagall esa misma mañana y que les comunicara que el funeral estaba siendo efectuado en ese mismo momento, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de cambiarse y llegar al servicio por medio de polvos flu.

Había estado seguro de que cuando Pansy viera a sus padres comenzaría a llorar de nuevo hasta ahogarse en sus lágrimas, pero no, incluso había sonreído, cambiando paulatinamente de expresión hasta verse completamente diferente, como se veía ahora, como si hubiera encontrado algo por lo que luchar. Había derramado algunas lágrimas, era cierto, pero no como la noche anterior, porque no eran de tristeza, eran de añoranza.

Y así la Pansy Parkinson que ahora caminaba a su lado era irreconocible en comparación con la que había despertado esa mañana en su cama.

Llegaron al tercer piso cuando apareció una lechuza y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre ellos antes de posarse suavemente sobre el hombro de Pansy y extender una patita donde estaba amarrado un sobre con el sello del ministerio y una leyenda que ponía "urgente" en rojo. Lo último la desconcertó un poco, pero tomó el sobre y sacó el pergamino mientras la lechuza se alejaba tan pronto como había llegado. Lo desdobló y pasó su mirada sobre él durante unos segundos.

Terminó de leer y suspiró

– Quieren que vaya a declarar

– ¿Declarar sobre qué? – le preguntó Draco extrañado – tú no estuviste ahí

– Lo sé, pero al parecer encontraron cosas raras y quieren hacerme algunas preguntas – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – ya le avisaron a Dumbledore, debe estar esperándome

– Bien... voy a cambiarme y bajo en cinco minutos.

Se dio la vuelta pensando en la ruta más rápida para la torre pero Pansy lo tomó del brazo.

– Draco, creo que ya has hecho demasiado – le dijo con voz maternal

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Escucha... nunca creí que de entre todas las personas fueras tú quien me apoyaría, antes incluso lo creería de Potter... – rió y Draco hizo lo mismo – pero lo hiciste, y no sabes lo que significa para mí, ni siquiera sé cómo agradecértelo...

– No tienes que... – comenzó, pero Pansy lo interrumpió nuevamente

– El punto es que ya hiciste demasiado por mí y sé que tienes deberes y responsabilidades de premio anual y clases y mil cosas mejores que hacer que verme contestar preguntas.

– Pero no me pesa, te acompaño porque quiero, no porque deba – dijo negando con la cabeza

– Lo sé, pero ya estoy bien y además... creo que me vendría bien hacer esto yo sola.

Draco la miró no muy convencido

– ¿Estás segura?

– Completamente – dijo sonriendo – ahora puedes ir a buscar a algún otro desamparado y usar tus nuevas dotes de samaritano.

Draco rió de buena gana

– Así que no me esperes despierto, mañana te contaré que tal me fue – dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro

– De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo...

– Sí, sí, te mandaré una lechuza, aunque llegue mañana.

Se miraron unos segundos más en los que Draco volvió a sorprenderse del cambio de Pansy.

– Gracias Draco – murmuró rompiendo el silencio – gracias de verdad

El chico alzó las cejas

– ¿Pansy Parkinson dando las gracias? – dijo divertido – estás perdiendo el estilo...

– No te acostumbres, no durará mucho – dijo en el mismo tono – debo irme – agregó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

– Suerte – le deseó Draco cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, ella levantó una mano sin mirar atrás e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

Draco se recargó en el muro y se escurrió hasta quedar sentado sobre la fría piedra, estaba cansado, muy cansado y Pansy tenía razón, aún tenía montones de deberes que hacer, además de ponerse al corriente con las clases a las que no había asistido por la mañana. Sorprendentemente no sentía haber desperdiciado la mañana, al contrario, se sentía bien el haber ayudado a alguien, y eso era algo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tras unos minutos sin moverse sintió cómo el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero no podía dormirse, estaba en un pasillo... estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando una voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

– ¿Acampando Malfoy?

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Weasley mirándolo despectivamente desde el otro lado del muro. Abrió la boca para mandarlo a... algún lugar lejano, pero pasó la mirada por su cuello y cambió de opinión.

Era la misma bufanda marrón que traía la noche en que lo vio saliendo de la torre.

El sueño se esfumó inmediatamente y las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza, "...me acosté con Ron y no sentí ni remotamente lo que sentía contigo, porque esta vez lo hice por amor y fue perfecto"

– Sí Weasley... – dijo finalmente – así me evito la molestia de encontrar personas... indeseables en mi torre.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– No te hagas el idiota, aunque... tal vez no puedes evitarlo

Ron se acercó unos pasos, visiblemente molesto pero Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas aparentando indiferencia.

– Te vi salir el sábado de la torre – explicó lentamente – por la sonrisa que tenías supongo que te habrás divertido mucho...

– ¿Celoso?

– No, por mí puedes tirártela cuantas veces quieras, a fin de cuentas es sólo sexo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron intentó hacer como si lo último no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto y esbozó una leve sonrisa, como riéndose de la ingenuidad de Malfoy. Aún así, éste vio cómo había apretado los puños.

– No sé si una persona tan rastrera como tú pueda entenderlo, pero cuando dos personas se aman pueden pasar noches enteras juntos sin necesidad de tener sexo.

Draco sintió como si lo hubieran metido a un baño caliente¿había escuchado bien? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¿No quiso acostarse contigo? – preguntó sin darse cuenta

– Verás... hay una enorme diferencia entre no querer y no necesitarlo – dijo con superioridad, pero Draco sonrió aún más y se levantó del piso.

Weasley era tan estúpido...

Ron esperó el golpe en cuanto Malfoy se levantó, pero para su sorpresa sólo lo miró y repitió en un murmullo lo que acababa de decir.

– Tienes razón, hay una enorme diferencia

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, Draco se había dado la vuelta y continuaba su camino hacia las cocinas más sonriente que antes. Había sido tan fácil... pero ahora la cuestión era otra.

¿Por qué Hermione le había mentido?

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	14. Mentiras Verdaderas

_Srita. Hermione Granger_

_Presente_

_Es nuestro placer invitarle a la cena que se celebrará en honor de la reciente promoción de Madame Elfrida Warden. Como debe saber, Madame Warden ha sido recientemente nombrada Directora del Honorable Consejo Escolar y al ser este un evento que compete al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nos complace invitar a los mejores estudiantes entre los cuales se encuentra usted._

_Esperamos que pueda acompañarnos en tanto magno evento._

_Atentamente_

_Graham T. Nott_

_Miembro Honorario del Consejo Escolar_

– Vaya, suena muy formal – fue lo primero que atinó a decir a su novia una vez que terminó de leer.

– Lo es, la élite de la comunidad mágica va a estar ahí – explicó entusiasmada

– Pues a mí me suena a aburrimiento total

Hermione bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era temprano y había corrido a la sala común de Gryffindor para darle la noticia, la cual, al parecer, él no le veía la importancia, aunque tal vez sólo tenía que ver con el hecho de que el chico estaba más dormido que despierto y se encontraba en boxers en medio de la sala común.

– Ron... esta es una oportunidad única, podría abrirme muchas puertas para el futuro.

– De acuerdo – se acomodó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla – si es tan importante para ti entonces lo es para mí – depositó un suave beso en sus labios y le sonrió – ve, diviértete y ya me contarás que tal te fue.

– Hay algo más...

– ¿Qué?

– Enviaron dos boletos – Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Ron – no tienes que ir si no quieres...

– No, no es eso, es sólo que...

– Puedo conseguir otra pareja... – Ron dejó de murmurar excusas sin sentido y la miró mientras ella sonreía aún más.

– ¿Cómo debo vestirme? – preguntó finalmente y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

– Sabía que comprenderías – dijo entre risas

– No creas que será gratis – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante – vas a deberme mucho... – le dio un pequeño beso – por... – le dio otro – esto – y continuó besándola.

– Tórtolos... – los aludidos se separaron y miraron a Harry ya vestido aparecer por el la escalera – si no quieres que Seamus deje el baño oliendo a loción te aconsejo que subas a ducharte ahora mismo – se dirigió a Ron quien se levantó rápidamente

– Ahora bajo – dijo antes de correr hacia las escaleras.

– Hola – la saludó Harry mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – ¿qué haciendo por aquí tan temprano?

Hermione le extendió la invitación, el chico la tomó y abrió mucho los ojos mientras la leía.

– Wow, es todo un honor – Hermione asintió

– Al parecer Ron no piensa lo mismo – Harry rió divertido – no le hizo mucha gracia que enviaran dos boletos.

– Me pregunto cómo habrán escogido a los mejores estudiantes

– Supongo que porque soy Premio Anual – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle mucha importancia.

– Entonces Malfoy también irá...

Las palabras tardaron en llegar a su cerebro, Malfoy... ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Seguramente iría, él y... Pansy. Tendría que verlos bailando toda la noche.

– Él ya no significa nada para mí – explicó convencida – Ni siquiera me importa si va o no va, puede hacer de su vida un papalote.

Harry la miró sorprendido, tal vez antes se hubiera reído, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que esta vez las palabras sonaban verdaderas.

– Eso es bueno

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

**º0olo0º**

Draco Malfoy miraba su reflejo mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo. Se sentía extraño y no sabía por qué. El día había amanecido nublado presagiando tormenta. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo e inexplicablemente parecía comenzar a asimilarlas.

Tomando en cuenta que entre la fiesta, el fin de semana, el ayudar a Pansy con transformaciones y lo de sus padres la pila de deberes acumulados había crecido considerablemente, había tenido que dedicar toda la tarde anterior a terminarlos. Madame Pince lo había corrido de la biblioteca horas después de que la noche hubiera caído y aún así había continuado en la sala común.

Es por eso que, mientras buscaba los libros que necesitaría entre la montaña de pergaminos que reinaba en su escritorio, no pudo contener un descomunal bostezo. Si el día anterior estaba cansado, esa mañana se sentía completamente exhausto.

Hacía ya demasiadas noches que, aunque durmiera, no descansaba en lo absoluto. Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido un sueño reparador. Sonrió inconscientemente. Había sido el día en que Hermione lo había estado observando, la última noche que habían pasado juntos.

Suspiró. Y sin quererlo, con él vino el recuerdo.

Estaba equivocado, la última noche tranquila había más atrás que eso, mucho más atrás. Antes de que apareciera la estúpida pesadilla. La pesadilla. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Esa había sido la razón para abandonarla. No había sido la amenaza de Pansy, ni los consejos de Blaise...

Se sintió mal, muy mal. Y pensar que había estado feliz pensando en que Weasley nunca la había tocado. ¿Pero qué no se daba cuenta de que eso no era importante? Nunca se trató de él, mucho menos de Weasley, se trataba de que ella estuviera bien. Había prometido regalarle la felicidad lejos de él¿pero realmente lo estaba haciendo¿No debería alegrarse de que su relación con Weasley marchara bien, en un lugar de maldecir cada vez que los veía juntos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpeteo en el retrato de la entrada.

Caminó hacia él preguntándose quién demonios iría a la torre a esas horas, y como respuesta encontró el rostro sonriente de Pansy.

– Hola – lo saludó – ¿bajas a desayunar?

– Hola, aún me falta acomodar la bolsa pero sólo me tomará un minuto¿quieres pasar?

– Por supuesto – Draco se hizo a un lado y Pansy entró elegantemente.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – preguntó Draco mientras comenzaba de nuevo a hurgar entre su escritorio, el libro de Pociones no aparecía por ningún lado.

– Bastante bien, sólo querían saber si algo en la casa estaba fuera de lo normal – explicó tomando asiento

– ¿Y encontraste algo?

– No, pero pidieron algunos documentos y tuve que pasar el resto de la tarde buscando entre las cosas de mi padre – rodó los ojos – es increíble cuántas cosas inservibles puede haber en un solo lugar.

– Habrá habido algo interesante... – finalmente vislumbró un trozo de libro debajo de otros dos que parecían sostener a los pergaminos.

– Muchas cosas... – Draco jaló el libro por la pasta lo que originó que todo sobre su escritorio cayera al suelo. Pansy comenzó a reírse y Draco simplemente se quedó de pie con el libro en la mano (que ni siquiera era de Pociones) y el regadero a sus pies. Lanzó con furia el libro de vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a la chimenea por el bote de basura para echar en él los pergaminos desperdiciados.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? – dijo con toda la elegancia que le fue posible. Pansy, sin dejar de reír se quitó la bolsa de la espalda y comenzó a buscar en su interior.

– Encontré esto – dijo finalmente – no sé por qué lo tendría mi padre pero pensé que podría ser algo importante.

Draco dejó el basurero en el piso y tomó el objeto rectangular que Pansy le extendía. Era una caja blanca de cartón del tamaño que hubiera sido si contuviera un reloj. La giró y descubrió que en un lado ponía "Draco M." en tinta azul, reconoció la letra de su padre. Intentó abrirla pero la tapa no cedió.

– Está sellada – le explicó Pansy al ver lo que intentaba – intenté con varios hechizos pero no funcionaron.

– Debe ser un hechizo de adhesión – dijo Draco como pensando en voz alta – habrá que buscar algo que lo contrarreste – agregó aún dándole vueltas a la caja – la llevaré arriba

Caminó hacia la escalera pero por no dejar de observar la caja, tropezó con el cubo de basura, el cual rodó, regando de nuevo el piso de pergaminos.

– Maldita sea – juró enfadado mientras mandaba al cubo al otro lado de la habitación de una patada. Pansy volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

– Dámela, yo la llevaré – extendió la mano y le arrebató la caja – tú recoge

Llegó a la puerta del dormitorio del Slytherin desde donde aún podía escucharlo patear el bote. Sin dejar de reír entró a la habitación y una vez más se asombró de lo lujosa que parecía, no sólo los muebles, sino el lugar en sí.

Se acercó hasta el baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama y colocó la caja sobre él. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando algo llamó su atención.

Tirado a un costado de la cama se alcanzaba a ver medio libro que ponía "Pociones Avan-" en el trozo que quedaba visible por debajo del edredón. Se agachó y lo recogió pensando en si dárselo a Draco o dejar que sufriera un poco más, pero al sacarlo de debajo de la cama un pequeño trozo de papel voló con él. Lo tomó extrañada y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un pedazo de fotografía. ¿Qué hacía un trozo de fotografía debajo de la cama de Draco? Además era evidente que lo habían cortado a mano, sin ningún cuidado.

Se puso en cuclillas y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al levantar el edredón y encontrar una pequeña montaña de cachos idénticos al que sostenía en su mano. Los sacó con cuidado de no dejar ninguno y descubrió también pergamino mezclado entre los trozos de foto.

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más lógico echarlos al bolsillo de su túnica, ya después descubriría qué eran.

Tuvo cuidado de dejar todo como lo había encontrado y bajó con el libro en la mano.

– ¿Listo para irnos? – preguntó una vez que hubo llegado hasta donde estaba su bolsa

– No encuentro el maldito... – Draco se dio la vuelta y ella levantó el libro para que lo viera – ah, gracias

Draco guardó el libro y salieron de la torre hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar, varias cabezas de Slytherin se volvieron hacia ellos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, al parecer la noticia había comenzado a filtrarse pero cuando finalmente tomaron asiento a lado de un solitario Blaise, los susurros se interrumpieron y nadie comentó nada. "Mejor así" pensó Pansy.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Blaise a su izquierda.

– Hambrienta – contestó alegremente mientras se servía cereal.

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido hasta que el acostumbrado aleteo matutino llenó la sala, y más de un par de ojos pudieron observar a un Draco algo sorprendido recibir una carta con el sello del ministerio.

**º0olo0º**

No había podido quitarles el ojo de encima en toda la mañana. Había suficientes optativas como para no tener que verse jamás, pero no. Weasley tenía que compartir la mitad de las clases con ella, y lo que era peor, con él.

Herbología había sido un desastre. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse por sus cicutas cuando unos lugares más allá Weasley le tomaba las manos dentro de la maceta? Era repulsivo. Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, habían escogido el único lugar en toda la mesa de Gryffindor donde le era imposible dejar de verlos. Aunque tal vez de haberse sentado en otro sitio el efecto hubiera sido el mismo, porque Draco no dejaba de mirarlos.

– Estoy muriendo de hambre – Draco dio un respingo, ni siquiera había escuchado a Blaise llegar.

– Tú siempre tienes hambre – dijo mecánicamente mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué ella sonreía tanto cada vez que la abrazaba?

– Pero esta vez más – Draco salió de sus ensoñaciones dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba en la conversación

– ¿Y Pansy? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor después de caer en la cuenta de que siempre solían llegar juntos después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, materia que Draco no llevaba y ellos compartían.

– Dijo que tenía mucho sueño y que iría a la mazmorra – explicó Blaise sirviendo una enorme cantidad de papas en su plato.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, "que extraño" pensó. Aunque después se le ocurrió que tal vez Pansy sólo quería estar sola así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

De cualquier forma no hubiera podido seguir pensando en Pansy porque en ese momento Ron había empezado a darle pequeños besos en la oreja, a los cuales ella fingía resistirse. Era una escena tan... cursi. Y lo acentuaba el hecho de que ambos sonreían estúpidamente. Buscó en sus recuerdos una escena de Hermione sonriendo de esa manera, pero no encontró nada.

– Zabini... – dijo de repente, el chico gruñó en señal de que lo había escuchado sin apartarse de sus papas – ¿Crees que el amor te hace estúpido?

– ¿Nunca te viste en un espejo? – preguntó burlón, Draco lo empujó con el hombro.

– Hablo en serio... – le reprochó bajando la voz, Blaise pareció pensárselo.

– Sí, supongo que sí. Entre más enamorado más estúpido

"Entre más enamorado más estúpido..." repitió en su cabeza. Había que admitirlo, estando con Hermione podía llegar a ser un romántico redomado, un poeta, lo que fuera... a veces hasta hacía tonterías con tal de arrancarle una sonrisa. Pero lo que pasaba frente a él era diferente, era un desperdicio. Hermione podía llegar a ser fuego, ímpetu, pasión misma... y en cambio, ahora reía tontamente mientras aquel al que ella llamaba novio le hacía cosquillas. ¿Sería amor?

Recordó la tarde anterior. Las palabras de Weasley. ¿Y si de verdad se amaban? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de sólo pensarlo. Volvió a mirarlos. Weasley la amaba hasta las pestañas, eso era seguro, pero ¿y ella¿qué sentía? No podía haberlo olvidado, no tan pronto. No cuando cada partícula de él mismo aún clamaba su nombre, cuando su amor por ella seguía intacto.

Después de tantas noches jurándose amor eterno, ella no podía haber dejado de sentir tan pronto. No podía... no era _lógico_.

Tal vez la verdad doliera, pero la duda... la duda lo estaba matando.

**º0olo0º**

Corrió las cortinas ocultándose entre las sombras, pero no le importó. Le gustaba la soledad, más en ese momento. Quería estar sola para disfrutar de su tesoro por primera vez.

Se acomodó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y puso frente a ella la caja que descansaba a su derecha. La abrió lentamente, y como si así estuviera escrito, los ojos le brillaron. Alargó una mano temblorosa y tomó el primer objeto: un reloj de bolsillo, antiguo, gastado, pero indudablemente de un inmenso valor, y no sólo sentimental puesto que estaba hecho de oro puro.

Era el reloj de su padre... ese al que tantas veces le había dado cuerda, sentada en sus rodillas mientras le rogaba que le contara por milésima vez la historia del objeto. Se lo colocó en una mano y con la otra lo abrió delicadamente. Estaba parado. Ya no tenía un dueño que le diera cuerda religiosamente después de tomar el té.

Al reloj le siguió un abanico, el favorito de su madre, aquel que hacía juego con el vestido azul que un día se volvió demasiado viejo para seguir portando, pero aún así, su madre no había querido deshacerse el abanico. "Es la coquetería llevada al extremo" solía decir "sólo hay que saber usarlo con elegancia" y Pansy podía pasar horas viendo a su madre abanicarse con su eterno halo aristocrático.

Y así, objeto por objeto revivía miles de recuerdos, uno por uno, volviendo a vivir. Todo lo que había podido recuperar la tarde anterior desfilaba ante sus ojos, hasta que sólo quedó uno dentro de la caja.

Los investigadores del ministerio le habían explicado que lo habían encontrado junto al cadáver de su padre y que seguramente lo había estado apretando mientras moría. Les había dado tanta pena la expresión de Pansy que le habían preguntado si quería conservarlo, ella había accedido sin rechistar y ahora miraba con creciente curiosidad el pañuelo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Una cosa era segura: el pañuelo no pertenecía a su padre. Claro que eso los investigadores no hubieran podido saberlo, de otra forma, jamás se lo hubieran dado con tanta tranquilidad.

Los pañuelos de su padre tenían sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina y ese tenía un extraño símbolo que no lograba descifrar, pero que estaba segura había visto antes.. Sentía ira de sólo pensar que tal vez perteneciera al asesino. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ahora que asimilaba la muerte de sus padres, un nuevo horizonte se abría ante sus ojos, el de quién los había matado y por qué.

Era una pregunta que la llenaba de impotencia. ¿Cómo estar tan tranquila cuando creía tener una prueba de quien los había matado?

Pero si en algo era Pansy diferente a los demás era que no era impulsiva. No era como Draco, no escaparía de la escuela buscando acabar con el asesino. No. Había que hacer las cosas con cautela si se querían buenos resultados. Devolvió los demás objetos a la caja con más cuidado que si se tratara de frágiles piezas de cristal y la escondió debajo de su cama, aún apretando el pañuelo en su mano.

¿Dónde buscar símbolos? La respuesta era tan clara que se echó el pañuelo a la bolsa dispuesta a pasarse por la biblioteca antes de que terminara la comida, pero había algo más en el bolsillo de su túnica, algo de tacto rugoso. Pergamino. Los trozos que había encontrado en el dormitorio de Draco.

Se miró las manos, decidiendo entre los trozos y la biblioteca. La biblioteca podía esperar y su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más al imaginar qué podía ser lo que Draco había roto y luego escondido bajo su cama.

Se puso de rodillas frente a su cama y esparció los pedazos sobre ella. Separó el pergamino de la fotografía e intentó encontrarles una coherencia, pero los trozos eran demasiado pequeños. Sólo se veían letras aquí y allá pero nada que sugiriera un orden.

Sacó su varita y murmuró una simples pero acertadas palabras, todo tomó sentido, y lo que vio, no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

**º0olo0º**

– Te estaba buscando... ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pensando...

El límite del bosque parecía un lugar extraño para pensar pero Draco no comentó nada, en cambio, tomó asiento junto a Pansy.

– ¿Y por qué me buscabas? – preguntó Pansy cuando ambos estuvieron recargados en el mismo tronco

– Por esto – le extendió el sobre que se balanceaba en su mano – creí que te gustaría acompañarme, tú sabes... cambiar de ambiente

Pansy leyó el contenido con las cejas levantadas

– ¿En casa de Nott? Vaya, suena importante – dijo al final

– Lo sé, estuve preguntando por ahí y no invitaron a nadie más

– ¿Entonces por qué tú...?

– Supongo que porque soy Premio Anual – contestó Draco interrumpiéndola

Pansy pareció pensárselo pero al final soltó en tono casual

– ¿Así que Granger también estará ahí?

– Yo creo... no lo sé – respondió Draco sin levantar la mirada – entonces¿quieres ser mi acompañante?

– Claro, me encantaría... al menos si no cambias de opinión – agregó desconcertando a Draco

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno... yo también te estaba buscando

– ¿Para? – esta vez Draco dejó de observar las nubes que formaban figuras extrañas sobre ellos para fijarse en Pansy que acercaba su bolsa

– ¿Recuerdas que no sabía cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí?

– Ya te dije que no... – comenzó Draco automáticamente

– Lo sé – lo interrumpió haciendo un movimiento con la mano – pero ya encontré cómo hacerlo

Draco parecía sorprendido mientras una sonriente Pansy revolvía entre su bolsa, lo hacía emocionada, como si estuviera segura de que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para agradecerle lo haría saltar de emoción.

Al final pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y posó un pergamino sobre las manos de un Draco expectante.

– Tuve que hacerlo de la forma muggle porque mis hechizos adhesivos nunca han funcionado muy bien y no quería arruinarlo...

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba, sostenía embelesado el pergamino sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque no hacía falta la vista. El olor, la textura de ese pergamino, lo tenía grabado en el alma.

Creía haberlo olvidado, borrado de su mente, pero en ese momento no hubo necesidad de leer lo que ponía la perfecta caligrafía. El simple color rojo revivió aquellas palabras en su memoria.

Creía haberlo perdido, pero el destino se empeñaba en no dejarlo olvidar.

Pansy sonreía ante un Draco perplejo, comprobando lo que había estado pensando toda la noche: Draco aún estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, incluso más perdidamente si era posible.

– Me tomó toda la noche pero creo que hice un buen trabajo... mira – pasó otro objeto a Draco, quien lo miró con una enorme sonrisa nostálgica en los labios mientras sus ojos paseaban sobre la fotografía que alguna vez había roto en pedazos

– Pansy...yo... – tartamudeó

– No tienes que decir nada – lo interrumpió sonriendo a su vez – encontré los trozos debajo de tu cama y después de todo lo que has hecho por mí lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar verte feliz.

Pansy lo miró esperando la reacción ante sus palabras, pero Draco la miró sin comprender.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pansy bufó exasperada

– A veces me pregunto si Blaise y tú se sorben el cerebro el uno al otro – dijo con sorna pero Draco había vuelto a contemplar la fotografía y no parecía haber hecho el menor caso, así que prosiguió – obviamente lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ir con Granger y explicarle lo que sucedió

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¿Creíste que te daba todo esto para verte sufrir más? Ni tú harías eso Draco... así que vas a levantarte, hablar con ella, aclarar todo y volver a ser tan cursis como en la fotografía – explicó satisfecha

– ¿Te volviste loca? – Draco finalmente había despegado los ojos de sus manos y miraba a Pansy como si hubiera desayunado demasiado cereal de chocolate, extrañamente, Pansy lo miraba de la misma forma – ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

– Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo – dijo confundida – lo que no sé es a qué viene todo esto.

– Yo no puedo explicarle nada a Hermione – exclamó como si fuera parte de las leyes del universo

– Y eso es porque... – murmuró esperando a que el chico completara la frase.

– ¡Porque ella y yo no podemos estar juntos!

– Pues por lo que he podido observar ustedes no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en estarlo hasta hace unas semanas

Pansy estaba desconcertada, jamás hubiera pensado que Draco reaccionaría de esta forma

– Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen...

– ¿Ah no? yo arruiné su relación, yo los hice que se separaran y lo único que estoy haciendo es intentar enmendar mi error, todo es exactamente lo que parece.

– Es que no es tan simple...

– Si lo dices por Weasley...

– ¡Por supuesto que no lo digo por Weasley! – interrumpió Draco perdiendo los estribos, de lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente, Pansy sólo quería ayudarlo y él le pagaba gritándole – Lo siento... es sólo que yo no dejé a Hermione por ti – la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender – yo había pensado en cortar lo nuestro por lo sano desde antes de que tú aparecieras.

– ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó, pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal

– Cosas... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero el punto es que si estás haciendo esto porque te sientes culpable, no te preocupes, lo único que tú hiciste fue apresurar todo, de una forma u otra íbamos a terminar así.

– ¿Crees que hago esto sólo para limpiar mi conciencia? – esta vez había comenzado a enojarse

– Escucha...

– No Draco, tú escucha – interrumpió enfadada – yo perdí a lo que más quería en este mundo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora tú eres lo único que tengo y no pienso dejar que te quedes con los brazos cruzados mientras aún hay algo qué hacer, al menos no si puedo evitarlo.

– Hay cosas que tú no sabes

– Tal vez no sepa toda la historia pero tampoco soy estúpida¿ves esto? – le arrancó la fotografía de las manos y se la acercó al rostro – me costó mucho creer que eras tú, nunca imaginé que pudieras verte tan feliz... Merlín Draco, mírate – agregó mientras el chico abría la boca para discutir – los ojos te brillan, TUS OJOS, Draco Malfoy ve a una chica y los ojos le brillan, si eso para ti no estar feliz entonces me temo que nunca he visto felicidad en el mundo.

– No estoy negando que fuera feliz, lo fui y mucho, y yo tampoco creía que eso fuera posible

– ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntó con un deje de desesperación

Draco suspiró

– Pansy... – comenzó lentamente, en un intento por tranquilizarla – No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí tener una amiga como tú y te agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero esto no fue cosa mía ni de ella, hay cosas que... no comprendes y que van más allá

– Pues explícamelas – pidió Pansy anhelante

– No tiene caso... sólo ten por seguro que no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie en realidad, pero hay ciertas cosas que no deben ser – Pansy lo miró negando con la cabeza

– Tú no eres así... y sabes que yo tampoco y no me parece un buen momento para empezar a conformarse – Draco la interrogó con la mirada, sin entender a qué se refería – dices tener razones retorcidas y oscuras para no contarle la verdad, afortunadamente no quieres decírmelas y no hay problema porque entonces, si no fue tu culpa ni la de ella, yo no tengo ningún impedimento para contarle – dijo lentamente, como asegurándose de que entendiera cada palabra.

– Tú no puedes hacer eso – dijo Draco alarmado

– ¿Ah no? Pues observa – dicho y hecho Pansy se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia el castillo pero Draco, tomándola de un brazo, la hizo girar y le dedicó una gélida mirada

– Si le dices una palabra a Hermione, juro que nunca, jamás te lo perdonaré – La chica soltó una ligera risa

– Draco... – dijo mientras liberaba suavemente su brazo – tú nunca perdonas nada de todas formas.

Con un movimiento rápido recogió su bolsa y siguió su camino hacia el castillo dejando a un Draco confundido y temeroso detrás y convencida de que, fuera lo que fuera que no había querido decirle, no era suficiente para negarse a la única fuente de alegría que el chico había tenido en toda su vida.

**º0olo0º**

Un día más huyendo de Draco, su plan marchaba bastante bien. Cierto, podía ser infantil y estúpido pero parecía dar resultados. Entre menos lo mirara riendo con Pansy, más contenta se sentía estando con Ron.

Y no es que fuera difícil, porque Draco tampoco daba ninguna señal de querer acercársele, en realidad ahora ni siquiera se miraban y si por algún error sus miradas se cruzaban, hacían como si vieran a través de ellos, como si la persona sentada en el pupitre fuera invisible, o peor aún (o tal vez mejor) como si tal persona no fuera digna siquiera de una mirada.

Por el otro lado, su relación con Ron marchaba viento en popa, todo era arco iris y confetis rosas. Le gustaba pensar que parecía una historia sacada de las novelas rosas que Lavender solía leer y sólo esperaba que alguno de los dos fuera raptado o sufriera algún tipo de accidente casi fatal que los acercara aún más, para comprobar su teoría

En esto pensaba Hermione Granger mientras salía del aula de Aritmancia y caminaba lentamente por el pasillo perdida en si misma sin siquiera reparar en la sombra que la seguía unos pasos detrás, o al menos no hasta que la sombra la llamó.

– Granger... – la aludida se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un rostro que la miraba suspicaz

Suspiró cansada

– ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? No tengo tiempo – una cosa era tener que lidiar con Malfoy y otra mil veces peor con su prometida

– Vengo a hacerte un favor

– ¿En serio? Que extraño porque no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí y tengo mucha prisa así que adiós – dijo con una falsa sonrisa y continuó su camino intentando alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero debió haber sabido que no todo sería tan fácil

– Es sobre Draco – murmuró Pansy en tono casual, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione se detuviera a medio andar, insegura de si echar a correr o escuchar lo que Pansy tenía que decir. Al final decidió quedarse como estaba.

– Él ya no me interesa – dijo aún de espaldas

– ¿Entonces por qué te detuviste? – eran las palabras exactas, esta vez Hermione se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó intentando leer desprecio en la expresión de la chica, pero extrañamente no pareció encontrar nada y esto, más que tranquilizarla la hizo sentir más perdida.

– Ya te lo dije... vengo a hacerte un favor que tiene que ver con Draco – En cierta forma Pansy estaba disfrutando el nerviosismo de Hermione, era como si le diera la razón, no importaba lo que Draco le hubiera dicho, ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, y más, por la forma en que la chica parpadeaba con el simple sonido de la palabra "Draco".

– Habla – dijo Hermione después de unos segundos casi en contra de su voluntad. Pansy sonrió.

– Él te ama... y veo que tú también – Hermione bufó

– No te engañes Parkinson... él y yo no tenemos nada que ver – Pansy sonrió aún más

– No tienes que fingir Granger, yo sé perfectamente lo que pasó entre ustedes y lo que todavía sienten pero no te preocupes, no tienes que seguir odiándolo, él nunca quiso hacerte daño.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Hermione sin entender, o más bien, resistiéndose a entender.

– Lo que sea que te haya dicho cuando te abandonó, no es cierto, yo lo chantajee para que lo hiciera y si quieres detalles no fue muy difícil, Draco hubiera matado con tal de que nadie te tocara un cabello.

– Eso no tiene sentido – murmuró testaruda

– Por supuesto que lo tiene... y lo sabes¿por qué de la noche a la mañana dejó de quererte?

– Él nunca me quiso – Pansy bufó, estaba comenzando a exasperarse¿por qué los dos tenían que ser tan tercos?

– Él te ama¿de acuerdo? Aunque no lo quieras creer – Hermione la miró, Pansy podía decir que quería creerle, incluso lo estaba haciendo, pero le dolía imaginar que eso pudiera ser verdad.

– ¿Por qué su prometida me diría esto?

– Yo no soy su prometida – Hermione hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

– ¿Y por qué siempre están juntos?

– Porque somos amigos Granger, tú te la vives con Potter y no digo que se vayan a casar.

– Eso no es cierto... todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos se van a casar – espetó Hermione sin darse por vencida, lo que fuera con tal de no tener que creer.

– Pues para no importarte, estás muy bien enterada de lo que hace ¿no crees? – Hermione no dijo nada – Pero no, no vamos a casarnos.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, renuente a creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto, y no quería sufrir más. Al final sonrió falsamente, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

– Si por un momento creyeron que me iba a tragar todo esto e iban a poder burlarse de mi otra vez, están muy equivocados. Dile a Malfoy que está perdiendo el toque Parkinson, no soy tan estúpida.

– Pues yo no diría lo mismo – dijo con sorna – Te estoy diciendo la verdad Granger

– Pues no sé por qué me cuesta creerte, será porque su objetivo siempre ha sido hacerme la vida imposible – agregó como si reflexionara

– Eso me gano por intentar ayudarlos... pero tienes razón, no me quieres creer pues no me creas – dijo abriendo los brazos – creí que eras inteligente, no, creí que lo amabas lo suficiente pero ya veo que no – lanzó una ligera risa, como burlándose de su propia ingenuidad – ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, tú no lo mereces.

Y sin decir más Pansy se fue por donde había venido, giró en la esquina y se recargó en el muro, escuchando. Silencio. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos las pisadas de Hermione perdiéndose por el pasillo llegaron a sus oídos.

Había logrado lo que quería, la había dejado con la duda. Sin importar si le creía o no Granger era tan obsesiva que llegaría un punto en que no podría soportar más la incertidumbre y sería capaz de preguntarle a Draco la verdad. Eso si el chico no lo hacía primero intentando averiguar si Pansy le había contado o no.

Si Draco no iba a ella, ella iría a Draco. Eran tan predecibles los dos...

**º0olo0º**

Una lluvia torrencial caía contra las ventanas de la torre haciendo que el sonido de las gotas se amplificara magistralmente, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, aún cuando estuviera observando por la ventana no miraba la lluvia, en realidad no miraba nada en absoluto.

Pensaba. Mil preguntas rondaban por su mente, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

¿Sería Pansy capaz de contarle? Por supuesto que sí, no había costado trabajo contestarse, tal vez porque fuera obvio, tal vez porque él mismo lo deseaba.

¿Hermione le creería?

La pregunta rebotaba en su cerebro cada que intentaba evadirla, pero esa era le verdadera duda. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso y en el tiempo que llevaba con la cabeza recargada contra el cristal habían desfilado por su cabeza reacciones tan variadas que se le estaban agotando las soluciones, desde una Hermione besándolo apasionadamente (se aflojó la corbata de sólo pensarlo) hasta su propio cuerpo tirado en el suelo con los efectos de algo parecido a las maldiciones imperdonables.

Escuchó un maullido cerca de sus piernas que logró sobresaltarlo, pero era simplemente Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione. Lo levantó del piso y lo acarició. Siempre le habían gustado los gatos, no eran idiotas como los perros, eran astutos, inteligentes, y éste en particular era el más inteligente que jamás había visto.

Crookshanks ronroneaba feliz entre sus brazos cuando Draco escuchó el retrato crujir. Fue estúpido preguntarse quién sería pero cuando la respuesta llegó a su cerebro, todo lo demás se fue con ella.

La vio entrar a la sala común, vio su mirada tropezar con él.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sin moverse.

Hermione no pudo evitar renegar de su suerte, días evitándolo y precisamente esa noche tenía que encontrárselo. Estaba confundida, las palabras de Pansy aún resonaban en su cabeza sin saber si darles crédito o no y él tenía que mirarla de esa forma. No supo qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir, pero no pudo evitar ver a Crookshanks entre los brazos del objeto de su sufrimiento.

Draco pareció seguir su mirada porque inmediatamente dejó al gato en el piso y Hermione, aprovechando que el contacto visual se había roto, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la escalera. Llegar a su dormitorio Huir de él. Huir de todo.

– Hermione... – se detuvo, el hormigueo nervioso de quien está a punto de pasar una prueba difícil hizo su aparición por todo su cuerpo. La había llamado Hermione... y fue eso, más que nada, lo que la hizo detenerse.

– Mande – contestó amablemente, dándose la vuelta, la mirada de Draco era vacilante, como si no supiera lo que hacía.

Y es que si hubiera podido entrar en su cabeza se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad no sabía lo que hacía y que él también estaba sorprendido de haberla llamado Hermione, pero no había podido evitarlo. Al final vio su oportunidad de hacer las preguntas que lo estaban carcomiendo, porque cuando ya nada importa, las decisiones se vuelven más fáciles.

– Tú... mmm... – titubeó – ¿de casualidad viste a Pansy el día de hoy? – Hermione asintió – Oh, bien

– ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse

– ¿Qué? – No quería contestar eso, no podía. Pero sabía que un simple "¿qué?" no iba a ser suficiente

– Lo sabes... sabes lo que ella me dijo¿es verdad? – preguntó de nuevo

– ¿Tú... le creíste? – más evasivas, Hermione pareció desconcertada pero Draco realmente esperaba esta respuesta.

– Tú dime... ¿debo creerlo? – el chico no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó – Draco, por favor – agregó anhelante, caminando hacia él.

"Draco... por favor..." le estaba rogando, comenzó a temblar mientras la veía acercarse

– Por lo que alguna vez tuvimos, por lo poco que pudiste haber sentido por mí – ya estaba frente a él – por lo que compartimos, sé sincero... sólo por esta vez – los ojos se le enrojecían con cada palabra, el tono de súplica, Draco ya sentía que moría – ¿es verdad?

Un trueno resonaba a la distancia, Crookshanks se hacía un ovillo frente a la chimenea y Draco, aún temblando, asintió. Lentamente. Tan lento como las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Hermione.

– ¿T-tú no vas a casarte con ella?

Una negación, un no, un alivio y un temblor, sin palabras.

– ¿Tú m-me amas a... m-mí?

La confirmación de una mentira, la falsedad de una verdad.

Hermione preguntó casi con miedo y de la misma forma, el chico había vuelto a asentir, sin palabras.

Más silencio, más lágrimas, más impotencia y confusión. Un rayo caía a lo lejos, iluminando todo a su paso.

– Pero tú la amas, yo los vi – dijo negando con la cabeza – aquí, abrazados.

Draco tardó un poco en recordar

– La abrazaba porque... sus padres murieron – Hermione dio un respingo – pero yo siempre te he amado a ti – se acercó y posó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza – y lo sigo haciendo.

Se acercó lentamente, disfrutando cada instante. Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente, sintiendo esas manos frías en sus mejillas y el aliento del chico acercándose cada vez más. No podía moverse, no podía pensar, con trabajos recordaba cómo respirar cuando de pronto, justo cuando sus labios comenzaban a sentir los ajenos, un rostro lleno de pecas apareció en su cabeza, un rostro con ojos azules y cabellos pelirrojos.

– No – murmuró separándose. Draco abrió los ojos, desconcertado – no puedo

– ¿No puedes qué?

– Hacer esto – contestó negando frenéticamente – ya sufrí demasiado... y Ron...

– Él tiene que entender Hermione – dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros – Tú no lo amas y él tendrá que aceptarlo

– Eso no es cierto – espetó mirándolo a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente, porque dolía – yo ya te olvidé

Draco sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado pero la sujetó más fuertemente

– No es verdad, puedo verlo en tus ojos, tú aún me amas

– No, yo amo a Ron, es él con quien debo estar – lo decía como quien recita las enseñanzas del catecismo, y esto no hacía más que desesperar a Draco.

– No es cierto, él no te quiere como yo y tú no lo quieres como a mí

– Claro que no – continuó Hermione testaruda – yo lo quiero como jamás te quise a ti.

Esto pareció ser más de lo que Draco podía soportar. Estaba exasperado, dolido y agitado.

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces me vas a decir que sientes lo mismo cuando te besa, cuando te abraza, cuando te toca... – Hermione lloraba en silencio – por supuesto que no, porque entonces no me hubieras dejado besarte aquella noche

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida

– La noche en que Weasley nos interrumpió, la noche que pasó aquí... hay cosas que se sienten Hermione y tu deseabas ese beso tanto como yo

– Eso no significa nada – sollozó, Draco soltó una risa sarcástica que más que contagiarse, a Hermione le erizó el vello

– ¿Entonces por qué esa noche no dejaste que te tocara¿Por qué a mí me regalaste tu virginidad y no quisiste nada con él?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – murmuró, pero Draco no le hizo caso y continuó descargando su ira.

– ¿Es que nunca signifiqué nada para ti? Dímelo Hermione, dime que no piensas en mí cada que te besa, que no buscas mis ojos en los suyos, que no extrañas pasar tiempo juntos. Dímelo – Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva, mirando el piso, mientras Draco seguía tomándola de los hombros, obligándola a escucharlo.

– Ya Draco, por favor déjame – lloriqueó hacia el piso, el chico pareció reaccionar y la soltó, ella sólo atinó a sobarse los lugares en dónde habían apretado sus dedos.

Draco suspiró, aún temblaba.

– Pues entonces dímelo – dijo, incluso la voz le temblaba – mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y nunca volveré a molestarte

Esperó expectante. La lluvia amainó mientras Hermione levantaba la cabeza lentamente hasta fijar sus ojos en aquellos grises, que brillaban a la luz de la chimenea y que había evitado tanto tiempo.

– Ya no te amo – dijo en un susurro lo bastante audible para que Draco comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente pero a pesar de todo, siguió mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione, incapaz de poder aguantar por más tiempo aquella mirada se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia su dormitorio intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¿Entonces esto siempre fue una mentira?

El rubio sostenía el pergamino que Pansy había restaurado magistralmente en un desesperado intento por no darse por vencido. Hermione no tuvo ni que preguntar qué era. Podían decirse tantas cosas sin palabras... siempre había sido así.

– No Draco – dijo antes de continuar su camino – fue un error

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	15. El Lado Ineludible del Destino

Los días pasaron y esa noche se convirtió en un recuerdo que ambos intentaban olvidar. No se habló más del asunto, ni siquiera cuando al día siguiente se encontraron frente a frente al salir de sus dormitorios.

Hacían como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no la hubiera llamado "Hermione"... como si ella no hubiera contestado... era la confirmación silenciosa de que ambos habían soñado lo mismo, de que no había sido real.

Pero lo había sido. Por más que doliera, por más que intentaran no repetir las palabras en su cabeza, por más que intentaran no verse... era imposible huir de la realidad. De su realidad. De ese mundo en donde Draco se sentía enfermo a la simple mención de Ronald Weasley, en donde a Hermione se le iban las fuerzas en tratar de mirar esos ojos grises.

Y con la confusión, la lluvia también persistió.

Ahora Draco pasaba la mitad de su tiempo viendo llover, con la frente pegada en una ventana o sentado en los jardines observando las gotas romper la superficie del lago una por una, en esa actitud nostálgica que Pansy calificaba como depresiva, pero que, como Blaise le había explicado, se remontaba a cuando ambos eran pequeños y Lucius le impedía salir a jugar en la lluvia y se quedaba toda la tarde sentado en la ventana viendo a Grëtchen y a él mismo brincar de charco en charco.

En realidad las razones de Draco para ver llover iban más allá... más aún en ese momento. Era como si la lluvia lo escuchara, como si compartiera su sufrimiento, como si cayera sobre él intentando lavar todo aquello que amenazaba con matarlo por dentro

Más que eso... lo hacía sentir.

Ya nada lo emocionaba, ni lo intrigaba, ni nada... con trabajos le daba hambre. La euforia le era desconocida e incluso la tristeza parecía algo pasado. Ya no sufría. Cierto, aquella noche había sido como volver a perderla, porque por un momento pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero esa ilusión se había derrumbado... y se había llevado consigo al resto de su persona.

Las heridas seguían abiertas, intactas, frescas... pero ya no las sentía. Era como si lo hubieran golpeado al punto de ya no sentir más. Y se sentía solo.

No quería saber nada de ella, sólo quería estar tranquilo, en paz, sin hacer nada... recargado en la ventana.

Nada tenía importancia, al menos ya no para él. Y cada que la miraba y ella agachaba la mirada se sentía menos vivo... más solo... porque conocía esa expresión.

Y así como el tiempo pasaba la fiesta del ministerio se acercaba y Draco cada vez estaba más convencido de que no tenía sentido asistir.

– Yo insisto en que deberías ir – repetía Pansy por enésima ocasión cuando faltaban sólo un par de días para la fiesta

– Pansy, si quieres ir sólo ve – contestó Draco sin siquiera mirarla – no importa si yo vaya o no

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir? – esta vez el chico apartó la mirada del cristal y la miró con las cejas levantadas como si fuera obvio – De acuerdo... pero aún así tú deberías salir¿o piensas quedarte pegado a esa maldita ventana por el resto de tu vida por temor a encontrártela?

– No – dijo simplemente – sólo hasta la graduación

Pansy suspiró sonoramente y volvió a perderse tras la revista que estaba leyendo.

– Los dos se aman – dijo cansinamente después de un rato, sin apartar los ojos de su revista – No sé por qué arman tanto embrollo al respecto

– Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella

– Disculpe Mr. Hay-cosas-que-tú-no-entiendes – miró hacia la ventana – pero fuiste tú el que dijo que ustedes no podían estar juntos.

Draco le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado.

– Quieres saber las razones...

– ¿Qué?

– Quieres saber por qué yo no quería decirle la verdad ¿cierto? Pues voy a decírtelo – dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana y tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sillón donde Pansy lo miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para que dejes de verme como si todo esto fuera mi maldita culpa

– Yo no... – Draco alzó las cejas y Pansy optó por guardar silencio y hacer a un lado su revista mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – soy toda oídos – dijo finalmente

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó su relato. Le contó todo lo que podía recordar... sobre la pesadilla, sobre Blaise, sobre lo que le había dicho Grëtchen y lo que había pasado después, sobre su padre... sobre su creciente temor de que el sueño se convirtiera en realidad y sobre la forma en que el cuerpo de Hermione caía sobre la hierba antes de despertarse cubierto en sudor. Cuando terminó, Pansy lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó

– Sí¿querías algo más? – dijo turbado por la expresión de su amiga, parecía de... ¿alivio?

– No, pero pensé que sería algo peor...

– ¿Peor? – exclamó Draco, incrédulo – ¿Peor que ver cómo la mato noche tras noche?

– No – dijo inmediatamente – pero vamos... que es sólo... un sueño...

Draco se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara, pero no dijo nada así que Pansy prosiguió

– No puedes esperar que se haga realidad, a fin de cuentas es una pesadilla, nada más.

– Aunque lo fuera – dijo dejando caer las manos – tú misma lo dijiste¿y si mi padre se entera?

– ¿Y piensas dejar...? – comenzó, pero Draco la interrumpió

– Déjalo Pansy, de cualquier forma eso ya no importa – dijo miserablemente – sólo déjalo

La chica se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco y le tomó la mano cariñosamente mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

– Lo siento Draco – dijo en un susurro – de verdad lo siento...

Desde ahí, Draco aún podía escuchar la lluvia.

**º0olo0º**

– Y entonces... Seamus grita "¿dónde están mis pantalones!" y ¡todos se tiran al piso, jajajaja

Era temprano, la sala común estaba llena de personas que ya habían terminado su almuerzo y la carcajada de Ron resonaba en todos los rincones mientras Hermione miraba la ventana con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, indicando que al menos sabía que era Ron el que reía.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron una vez que la risa le permitió volver a hablar – ¿estás escuchando?

– ¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro... jaja, muy gracioso – dijo, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones

– No tienes idea de lo que dije ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto que sí

– ¿Ah sí¿sobre qué estaba hablando? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un poco.

– Sobre... pantalones – dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo, que, sin embargo, no logró engañar a Ron

– Hermione¿qué pasa? Llevas días así – dijo preocupado, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla – perdida en el espacio...

– Lo siento, no pasa nada es sólo que... los exámenes se acercan y no he dormido bien y ser premio anual... – hizo un gesto de agobio

– Me imagino, además, no debe ser nada fácil compartir sala común con Malfoy... dijo con inmenso disgusto

"Malfoy..." la palabra llegó hasta el cerebro de Hermione y se levantó inmediatamente.

– Olvidé que debo ir a la biblioteca – dijo sin mirar a Ron, quien seguía con la mano extendida en el exacto lugar donde segundos antes había estado su mejilla.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo entre confundido y enfadado, pero el retrato de la sala común ya se había cerrado tras ella.

Ron miró a su alrededor completamente aturdido. ¿Qué pasaba con Hermione? Era verdad que llevaba días así, desapareciendo de repente, sin hacer caso a nada... era muy, muy extraño. Y más era que siempre huía de aquella forma, haciendo como si hubiera recordado algo importante, la última vez incluso había estado besándola cuando Parvati, Lavender y otras dos chicas de quinto se habían puesto a platicar junto a ellos y ella había salido volando a "terminar una tarea".

Al principio había pensado que tal vez él decía o hacía algo inapropiado, pero ¿qué? Lo único que había dicho era lo horrible que sería compartir sala común con...

Malfoy.

La comprensión cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. ¿Sería posible que Malfoy siguiera... entrometiéndose?

Estúpido Malfoy, mil veces estúpido.

Seguro que Parvati, Lavender y compañía habían dicho algo sobre él para que Hermione saliera de ahí como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Después de todo ellas lo consideraban como algo cerca de un dios al que había que reverenciar... desagradable...

Se levantó y cruzó el retrato ignorando a Harry que le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la sala común y sin siquiera disculparse cuando derribó a Jimmy Peakes en su prisa por salir.

Cruzó escaleras y pasillos, atravesó tapices y buscó en aulas y justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a la torre por el mapa del merodeador encontró lo que buscaba. En las escaleras tras la puerta de entrada, en el pequeño espacio donde la lluvia no mojaba, sentado entre Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser notado hasta que le llegó un trozo de conversación

– Blaise, eres más terco que una mula¿cómo puedes decirle que haga eso? – decía Pansy exasperada.

– Eres una chica, no te esfuerces en entenderlo...

– Draco, dile algo...

– Tiene razón, Pansy¿qué quieres que yo haga?

– Malfoy – llamó Ron finalmente, decidido a que no escucharía nada que valiera la pena

El aludido se giró y al ver quién lo llamaba se puso inmediatamente de pie. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y, Ron pudo notarlo, cada uno lo tomó de una manga de la túnica. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero daba la impresión de que estaban seguros de que se lanzaría a golpearlo de un momento a otro. Decidió ignorarlo.

– No tengo tiempo Weasley – dijo Draco antes de continuar su camino, pero Ron se movió hacia la derecha, impidiéndole pasar. Draco lo miró, era difícil leer su expresión.

– Adelántense si quieren – dijo a sus amigos quienes lo sujetaron más fuertemente

– Malfoy... – comenzó Blaise en tono de advertencia

– No importa Zabini, en serio, adelántense

Lo soltaron lentamente y Pansy abrió mucho los ojos, en la misma forma de advertencia, mientras se alejaban. Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza. Blaise, por su parte, golpeó a Ron en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco cuando Blaise y Pansy estuvieron fuera de vista.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? – preguntó Ron sin rodeos. Draco bufó

– ¿Qué?

– Algo le hiciste, o dijiste, no lo sé – explicó con disgusto – ha estado muy rara y sé que tiene que ver contigo.

– Eres un idiota – dijo Draco tranquilamente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, Ron optó por ignorarlo.

– Contéstame Malfoy, estoy esperando – pidió de nuevo. Draco giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza levemente.

– Tú simplemente no lo entiendes ¿verdad? – dijo sacando toda la envidia, odio, rencor y exasperación que le inspiraba la persona parada frente a él.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron, desorientado.

Draco bufó. No podía ser que estuviera teniendo esa conversación, no en ese momento, no con él.

– Es tuya, toda tuya, y lo único que se te ocurre es venir a reclamar – explicó abriendo los brazos – Eres un idiota – agregó visiblemente molesto – En lugar de venir a hundir más mi vida deberías aprovechar que ella te ama. Cásense, tengan hijos, lo que sea, sólo déjenme en paz.

Y dejó a Ron plantado frente a la puerta de entrada. Una cosa era segura: algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que le había puesto un alto a Malfoy. En circunstancias normales se hubiera puesto a gritar de emoción, pero es que la expresión de dolor y desilusión en los ojos de Malfoy era algo difícil de olvidar.

**º0olo0º**

"_En tiempos antiguos, las familias mágicas eran reconocidas por un sello distintivo, a través del cual daban a conocer su prestigio. Con este sello marcaban cada una de sus posesiones, desde la vajilla donde tomaban sus alimentos hasta los pañuelos que sobresalían de sus solapas. Incluso se tienen registros de que Gueldres _el noble_ gustaba de marcar a sus sirvientes con hierro incandescente, sin embargo, esta práctica..."_

Cerró el libro, asqueada, con imágenes de sirvientes quemados pasando por su cabeza.

Suspiró

Había estado buscando cualquier cosa referente al pañuelo durante los últimos días y lo único que sabía con certeza era que pertenecía a un mago. "Gran ayuda..." pensó, y como si fuera un ritual se metió la mano al bolsillo derecho y lo sacó, doblado en cuartos, miró aquel símbolo que no podía apartar de su mente: un círculo con extrañas formas plateadas en el centro. Se veía elegante. Le recordaba algo, pero no sabía a qué.

La cena del ministerio sería esa noche y Pansy había decidido que sería una buena oportunidad para buscar cualquier cosa, cualquier pista. Sentía que la respuesta estaba frente a su nariz, pero no la veía.

Jugó con él entre sus dedos y miró hacia arriba, el techo de la biblioteca le devolvió la mirada mientras la ya conocida sed de venganza fluía por sus venas. Fue un alivio que viera hacia arriba porque en ese instante Draco entraba por la puerta y le dio el tiempo suficiente para esconder el pañuelo antes de que llegara hasta ella.

No le había dicho nada, aún cuando la había ayudado tanto. Pero pensaba que el estado anímico de Draco ya estaba suficientemente deteriorado como para agregarle algo más en qué pensar. Investigaría y entonces, cuando supiera algo, tal vez sería conveniente contarle, antes no. Blaise tampoco era una buena opción porque entonces Draco se enteraría de cualquier manera.

El chico se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella y arrojó su bolsa ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella con una media sonrisa, observándolo cruzar los brazos y recargarse de lleno en el respaldo.

– ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó él a su vez, sin mirarla. Pansy sonrió aún más. Draco podía darle mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, pero cuando adoptaba esa actitud, como un niño pequeño enfurruñado porque su madre no le compró caramelos, no podía menos que divertirla.

– ¿Mandaste a Weasley a la enfermería o sólo le lanzaste un par de maldiciones?

– Es un idiota, un maldito estúpido – dijo lleno de rabia contenida

– ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Pansy muy interesada

– Quería saber qué le había hecho a Hermione... – contestó indignado, como si fuera lo más ilógico del mundo.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que "y"? – repitió Draco – si Weasley dejara de preocuparse por lo que hago o no y le pusiera atención a Hermione otra cosa sería, pero tal parece que lo único que hace es buscar excusas para culparme de todo – susurró rápidamente, intentando no llamar la atención de Madame Pince – Pues bien, el problema no soy yo

– ¿Qué esperabas? La chica no lo ama, necesita buscar un culpable – explicó prudentemente. Draco la miró, sorprendido de que, por una vez, Pansy le hubiera dado la razón.

– ¿Pero por qué tiene que usarme a mí de chivo expiatorio?

– ¿Realmente tengo que contestar a eso? – preguntó con sarcasmo, Draco rodó los ojos

– Yo sólo quiero que me dejen en paz – dijo finalmente.

– ¿Y piensas conformarte, así nada más? – insisitió con un deje de incredulidad.

– No me estoy conformando, yo ya hice todo lo pude y si ella ama a Weasley...

– No te engañes Draco – interrumpió Pansy – ambos sabemos que te ama a ti.

– Tal vez – contestó simplemente – pero si no lo quiere aceptar, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para convencerla.

– Pero...

– Basta Pansy, hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces y no estoy de humor para discutir otra vez.

La chica abrió la boca para reclamar, pero ante la mirada que le lanzó Draco simplemente se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla. Ambos sacaron sus libros y se pusieron a trabajar sin intercambiar palabra.

– ¿Vamos a ir a la cena? – preguntó Pansy después de un rato

– Tú vas a ir

– ¿No vas porque no tienes ganas o porque no quieres verla? – dijo con sorna

– No voy porque no quiero verla, porque no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Weasley por más de dos minutos y porque no tengo ganas de sonreír toda la noche como si nada me hiciera más feliz que estar ahí – contestó sonriendo falsamente, sin dejar de escribir.

– Bien, si preguntan, diré que me invitaron – dijo Pansy con un suspiro

Draco soltó la pluma y esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde.

– Lo siento, es sólo que... en verdad no quiero ir – dijo cansinamente

– No hay problema – le devolvió la sonrisa – creo que iré a arreglarme, quiero darme un largo baño – comentó guardando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie. Draco la imitó.

– Creo que yo haré lo mismo – se acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro en gesto paternal – no bebas, no fumes, no dejes que nadie se sobrepase y si necesitas algo...

Una enorme carcajada por parte de Pansy lo interrumpió y tuvieron que salir rápidamente de la biblioteca antes de que Madame Pince llegara hasta su mesa a regañarlos.

– Asegúrate de que el baño no sea muy largo, necesito usar la chimenea de tu sala común – dijo una vez que caminaban por el pasillo y que hubo dejado de reír

– No hay problema

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una bifurcación, donde se detuvieron.

– Entonces nos vemos al rato – dijo Draco devolviéndole a Pansy los libros que, como todo un caballero, le llevaba cargando.

– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo de repente, el chico la interrogó con un gesto de cabeza – no vayas a la fiesta pero por merlín, rasúrate.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Draco pasándose la mano por las mejillas en las cuales tenía ya acumulada la barba, un poco más oscura que su cabello, de más de una semana.

– Pareces delincuente juvenil – explicó con una mirada de disgusto.

– De acuerdo, pero entonces no te aseguro que esté puntual para abrirte el retrato

– Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio – comentó simplemente, Draco la miró como diciendo "muy graciosa" a lo que ella soltó una leve risa.

– Nos vemos – la escuchó decir antes de desaparecer por el camino de la derecha, Draco tomó el de la izquierda y comenzó a subir escaleras.

Sus pies lo condujeron automáticamente hasta el retrato de su torre y, como cada vez que se encontraba frente a él, experimentó esa extraña sensación de que tal vez encontraría a Hermione del otro lado. Como siempre, se equivocó y mientras la atravesaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los dos pasaba ya tiempo en la sala común.

No sabía si él mismo no lo hacía porque no quería encontrársela o porque no sabría que hacer de habérsela encontrado o porque simplemente el estar ahí le traía tantos recuerdos que después de un tiempo sentía que se asfixiaba.

Después de todo esa torre estaba llena de recuerdos, incluso su propia habitación invocaba su memoria, pero vamos, no podía dormir en otro lugar, así que si ambos tenían que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no recordar, un buen principio era el no utilizar esos sillones donde habían pasado tantas noches y tantos días contemplando la chimenea, abrazados el uno al otro, besándose, lanzándose almohadas o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, sintiéndose dichosos porque la otra persona existía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su baño y, contrario a lo que normalmente habría hecho, lanzó prenda por prenda a través de la puerta abierta hacia un rincón de su dormitorio. Finalmente se metió en la tina y con un movimiento de varita la puerta se cerró. Se hundió más en el agua, hasta que sólo su nariz sobresalía.

Y fue precisamente el agua lo que le impidió escuchar que, en más de una ocasión, el retrato se abría.

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, su baño sería muy, muy largo.

**º0olo0º**

Hermione Granger veía el cielo pintarse de rojo, lentamente, muy lentamente. Lloraba. No sabía por qué, o tal vez sí y ese era el problema. No quería aceptarlo.

Estaba sentada en su cama, una mano aferrada a la colcha, sus uñas clavándose en la tela. La otra, sujetaba un largo vestido rojo. Rojo como la sangre, como la pasión... rojo como el cielo. Parecía que lo abrazaba

A su lado, también sobre la cama, descansaba una caja de color dorado, abierta. Un poco más allá, una nota, escrita en tinta del mismo color que la caja. Y había sido en realidad ese pequeño rectángulo de papel, con letras en él, lo que había hecho que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas.

"_Para que luzcas hermosa para él"_

Decía la nota. Seis simples palabras.

Había entrado a su habitación dispuesta a darse un baño y había encontrado la caja en el centro de su cama. Le había parecido extraño. La había abierto y dentro no sólo había encontrado un vestido, había encontrado el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida, un vistazo había bastado para darse cuenta de eso. La tela... era suave como seda, pero a la vez muy diferente, jamás había visto, ni mucho menos sentido, algo parecido.

Había sonreído, agradeciendo mentalmente a Ron, alabando su buen gusto y su linda atención para con ella, pero entonces lo había sacado de su caja y una nota había caído. Y la ilusión se había desmoronado.

"Para que luzcas hermosa para él..." si las palabras se las lleva el viento, entonces ¿por qué sufría? Porque se había dado cuenta de que no quería verse hermosa para Ron. No. Ese vestido se lo habría puesto para Draco, porque si él no pensaba que era hermosa, entonces su mundo se venía abajo.

Y Draco se lo había mandado, aún cuando lo luciera para alguien más. Y eso no había podido soportarlo.

Porque estaba mal sentir eso.

Porque Draco la haría sufrir.

Porque Ron la haría feliz.

Porque ya no estaba segura de nada.

Se limpió las lágrimas y puso el vestido sobre la cama. "Para que luzcas hermosa para él". No podía dejar que esto le pasara, no después de tanto.

Tomó un pañuelo de su cómoda y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzó la sala común intentando no pensar, porque pensar la llenaba de dudas. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y para cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda no quedaban vestigios de que había llorado.

Dijo la contraseña y vio a Ron sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la chimenea, leyendo un libro sobre quidditch. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido pero cuando aún había tres butacas de distancia entre ellos, Ron bajó su libro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido

– Quería estar contigo – dijo controlando su voz lo mejor que pudo, aún le temblaba – ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

– No, por supuesto que no, siéntate – contestó el chico mientras se corría un poco para que ella pudiera tomar asiento.

Recargó su cabeza automáticamente en el hombro de Ron y él pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

De no haber estado tan perturbada, Hermione se habría dado cuenta de que sus pupilas no se movían, de que no leía, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en las letras para no tener que hablar con nadie más, porque, como ella, estaba confundido.

Como cada vez que discutía con Malfoy, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho, pero esta vez, tampoco podía olvidar su expresión. No había sido odio, ni rencor, ni desprecio, era... ¿desesperación? No sabía qué pensar.

Todo eso había sido muy raro, y ahora Hermione aparecía de la nada, con pinta de que algo le había pasado, queriendo estar con él, no se estaba quejando, pero ¿qué pasaba con el mundo? Y pensando en esto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿No deberías estar arreglándote? – preguntó de repente. Hermione hizo un ruido extraño que él interpretó como un no – ¿por qué?

– No pienso ir a la fiesta – respondió con un hilo de voz

– ¿Por qué? – esta vez se incorporó para ver a Hermione a los ojos, extrañado.

– N-no tengo muchas ganas d-de ir... – tartamudeó, Ron la miró incrédulo

– ¿Pero no estabas muy emocionada¿No te iba a... "abrir muchas puertas"?

– Bueno... cambié de opinión – dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa, que sin embargo, no logró engañar a Ron. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Ron, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, decidió romper el silencio.

– Es por Malfoy ¿cierto? – Hermione desvió automáticamente la mirada y el chico le tomó la barbilla para impedir que bajara la cabeza – ¿es por él?

– No sé de dónde sacas eso...

– No me mientas Hermione – interrumpió enérgicamente – Soy tu novio, pero antes que eso soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi ¿por él estabas llorando?

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba¿cómo podía saberlo Ron? Pero 7 años de amistad eran suficientes para conocer tan bien a una persona y se dio cuenta de que aunque quisiera, ya no podría engañarlo, no a él. Porque tenía razón, era su amigo. Siempre lo había sido. Y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez al menos había un hombro donde hacerlo.

– ¿Llorabas por él? – repitió. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿tú aún... lo amas?

Parecía que le había costado un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar estas palabras. En cambio, para ella, era como si jamás hubiera escuchado una pregunta con una respuesta más simple.

– S-sí – contestó en un susurro. Ron tragó saliva.

– ¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no salir corriendo a llorar a su dormitorio.

– Parkinson dice que lo chantajeó para que me abandonara y él me dijo que me ama pero ya no sé que pensar – dijo rápidamente, con cada palabra el número de lágrimas aumentaba. Ron la abrazó y volvieron a su posición original, ahora el hombro de su túnica se humedecía con cada lágrima que ella derramaba – si me ama tanto¿por qué me hace sufrir?

– Él también sufre – murmuró

– ¿Qué?

– Que él también sufre – dijo con más convicción, esperando la reacción de la chica

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó confundida

– Porque yo lo vi sufrir – Hermione se incorporó de nuevo.

– ¿Cuándo?

Ron vio a su amiga tan herida, tan decepcionada y al mismo tiempo con tanto interés, como si hubiera encontrado una cuerda de donde sujetarse y la estuviera aferrando tan fuerte que incluso se hacía daño a ella misma. Se sintió mal, se sintió culpable, de mentirle, de ocultarle lo que sabía y se halló a si mismo responsable de su dolor, porque él hubiera podido ahorrarle tanto... y no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que había sido egoísta y decidió no mentirle más, porque si alguna vez tendría una oportunidad de enmendar su error era esa.

Lo había dicho en serio, antes que su novia, era su amiga. Antes que amarla, la estimaba, antes estaba el lazo de amistad que los unía y que llevaba tanto tiempo gritando que fuera sincero, pero él se había encargado de silenciarlo.

– Cada vez que discutíamos – dijo lentamente – era por eso, porque yo sabía que él estaba sufriendo, porque yo sabía que Parkinson lo había chantajeado. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero estaba seguro de que había sido por ella.

– ¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó.

Era la pregunta que Ron había estado temiendo, ahora le reprocharía, y la perdería.

– Porque te amo demasiado, porque no podía soportar que fuera Malfoy el que te alejara de mi, y en cierta forma creía que yo podría hacerte mucho más feliz que él – explicó sin levantar la mirada – pero estaba equivocado, y cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya era muy tarde y decidí engañarme antes que aceptar la verdad. Lo siento.

– Ron... – murmuró antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Él se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer hasta que al final logró darle unos torpes golpecillos en la espalda – yo también lo siento, intenté engañarme y te hice mucho daño.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo separándose, aliviado – fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero tú lo amas a él y él te ama a ti y supongo que deben estar juntos.

– Soy una tonta – exclamó hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos – me pidió otra oportunidad y yo lo rechacé. – Ron bufó

– ¿Crees honestamente que si le pides perdón se va a negar?

– Tal vez...

– Pues si no lo intentas nunca lo sabremos y si yo fuera tú ya estaría poniéndome un lindo vestido para ir a buscarlo – dijo sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba el hombro

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

– Eres el mejor¿lo sabías?

– Sí, creo que ya me lo habían dicho – Hermione rió y lo abrazó una vez más

– Muchas gracias – dijo sinceramente – por todo

– Sí, bueno, ahora corre o no llegarás a tiempo – la chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia el retrato – ¡suerte! – le gritó antes de que desapareciera

Vio el retrato cerrarse y se hundió en el sillón, volvió a abrir su libro, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y se limpió una lágrima.

Hermione corría por los pasillos, emocionada. "Si yo fuera tú ya estaría poniéndome un lindo vestido para ir a buscarlo" bien... sabía de un vestido que le iría a la perfección.

**º0olo0º**

Una sutil corriente de aire cruzó la habitación, salida de sabrá Merlín donde, pero aunque chocó de lleno con su torso, el chico no pareció sentirlo. Miraba el techo, recostado sobre su cama con sólo una toalla sujeta a su cintura.

El cabello húmedo chorreaba mojando la almohada debajo de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se le pegaba en las mejillas.

Le había hecho caso a Pansy y se había rasurado, pero este simple acto tan superfluo lo había hecho sentir miserable... más miserable. No pudo evitar recordar que a Hermione le encantaban sus mejillas recién rasuradas, le encantaba acariciarlas y solía decir que parecían de anuncio de rastrillos, aunque a decir verdad Draco jamás se había enterado de qué demonios era un rastrillo.

Más que no tenerla, eran esos pequeños detalles los que lo hacían sentirla lejos, añorarla con todo su ser.

Se preguntó si ya habría encontrado el vestido... seguro que no, de otra forma ya habría escuchado algún grito no muy alentador proveniente del otro lado de las escaleras.

Lo había visto en una de las revistas que leía Pansy y un vistazo había bastado para imaginar a Hermione entallada en aquel vestido. Había decidido regalárselo, sólo para que ella lo usara, para que luciera inmaculada... aunque no fuera para él.

Una vez que las lechuzas dejaron el paquete sobre la cama, había estado seguro de que ella lo consideraría un insulto, pero al abrirlo, y sentirlo, la visión divina había podido más que su razón, y el vestido había terminado sobre la cama de la chica, con una nota. Una simple nota.

Su vida resumida en seis palabras. ¿Cuántas cosas no había dejado de hacer por guardar las apariencias? Porque eran eso, apariencias. Apariencias que en el fondo a él le importaban un comino.

Se incorporó en la cama, sintiéndose enfermo.

¿Porqué no era un adolescente normal¿Por qué había tenido que nacer en esa familia? Bloqueó su mente. No era correcto tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Esta vez se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, intentando desperezarse. No podía darse el lujo de hacerse esas preguntas. No él. Porque sabía a lo que conducían inevitablemente.

Claro que se las había hecho antes, muchas veces, y siempre que las dejaba seguir, hasta consumarse en acciones, terminaba horas en el despacho de su padre, reprimendas, sermones, más prohibiciones y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo por él, para variar. De haber vuelto a la realidad.

Abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de viento helado entró inmediatamente, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir... frío, pero sentir a fin de cuentas.

Se dio la vuelta, disfrutando la sensación. Cerró los ojos.

Como si estuviera tatuado detrás de sus párpados, vio a Hermione en su vestido rojo. Merlín, deseaba tanto verla. Pero sabía que no podía, no podía porque era un Malfoy, no podía porque él estaba destinado a otras cosas, mejores, peores era lo mismo, pero lejos de ella.

Caminó un poco más, hasta quedar de frente al espejo sobre su cómoda, abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo.

Se odiaba tanto en ese momento, cada partícula de su ser clamaba por ser otra persona, alguien más, cualquiera menos Draco Malfoy. Estaba harto de si mismo, era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo y del odio que irradiaba. Quería escapar, pero entre más lo intentaba más se asfixiaba. Quería escapar, escapar de todo.

Bajó la mirada y encontró el colgante que le había mandado su padre la noche del compromiso.

Todo era tan injusto.

Lo tomó con una mano.

Él sólo quería ser feliz.

Le dio la vuelta.

Otra ráfaga de viento cruzó y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Todo lo que tenía acumulado de 17 años de su vida, todo salió en forma de ira, todas sus frustraciones calladas, sus miedos aparentados, sus sentimientos reprimidos, todo afloró a la superficie.

No era su culpa, nada de lo que sufría era su culpa, todo era culpa de su padre y siempre lo había sido, él lo había educado así, él lo había obligado a ser así, él lo limitaba, lo regañaba, lo sermoneaba... de él y de toda su maldita familia, de su linaje, de sus antepasados, de todos ellos.

Lanzó el colgante contra la pared detrás de su cama con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, rebotó y cayó al piso. Pero Draco no se detuvo ahí. Tras el colgante siguieron libros, plumas, zapatos, todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban. Necesitaba sacarlo todo y no le importaba si parecía un puberto inmaduro en ese momento.

Al final su mano hizo contacto con un objeto cuadrado, que chocó con igual violencia contra la pared, sólo que en lugar de rebotar contra ella y caer al piso, se partió en dos. Una de aquellas partes rodó hasta los pies de Draco, quien la levantó desconcertado. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía su sangre fluyendo rápidamente por su cuerpo, pero todo se detuvo cuando descubrió de qué se trataba. Cuando levantó la otra parte y vio la caligrafía de su padre en un lado.

"D. Malfoy"

Era la caja que Pansy había encontrado en su casa y que no había podido abrir. Ahora estaba abierta.

Metió la mano para encontrar sobres enmohecidos, todos con la misma dirección, la dirección... de su mansión. Todos con el mismo remitente... su tía Andrómeda.

La ira desapareció y quedó en blanco otra vez, porque también había dejado de sentir el frío.

Habían sido enviadas por correo muggle... era lo más extraño.

Separó un sobre del resto, el que estaba más arriba y sacó la carta, lentamente, cuidando de rasgar el sobre sólo lo necesario. Desdobló el papel y reconoció la caligrafía de su tía Andrómeda, aquella que había intentado enseñarle tantas cosas, su amiga, su primera amiga.

_Querido Draco:_

_Me doy por vencida, ahora estoy segura de que tu padre intercepta mis cartas, así que te escribo por última vez, en espera de que esté equivocada y de que estas palabras lleguen a ti._

_No sé cómo comenzar... nunca creí que tendría que despedirme de ti, como tampoco pensé que tendría que huir de casa de mi propia hermana, pero tal vez fue lo mejor. Lo único que me pesa es dejarte en ese lugar, sólo el tiempo sabrá en lo que puedas convertirte bajo las órdenes de tu padre._

_Si pudiera pedir un solo deseo sería verte feliz, siendo tú mismo, ese niño encantador que yo conocí y no una réplica de tu padre. Pero eso ahora depende de ti, yo lo intenté y me gusta pensar que no fracasé, aunque al final serás tú y sólo tú, el responsable de trazar tu propio camino._

_Yo estoy bien, feliz por fin a lado de Ted. Compramos una casa, no es gran cosa, pero al menos vivimos tranquilos y podremos darle un lugar donde vivir a tu primo o prima que está por venir. A veces añoro el mundo que abandoné, pero miro a mi lado y veo a Ted, decidido a apoyarme sin importar lo que decida y no puedo más que sonrojarme y darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estoy._

_Espero que algún día tú llegues a sentirte igual y recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste. No la dejes ir Draco, aférrate al amor, es lo único puro que podemos tener en la vida. Nada vale la pena si dejas que los obstáculos puedan más que tú. Siempre haz lo que sientas, sin importar los demás, ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni tus fantasmas. Vive tu vida y no dejes que nadie lo haga por ti, mucho menos que te la arrebaten, mucho menos tu padre._

_Espero que no me olvides porque yo siempre te tendré en mi corazón. Y si el destino nos vuelve a unir, sabe que me sentiré orgullosa de ti, hagas lo que hagas, porque sé muy dentro de mi ser que sabrás hacer lo correcto y no te dejarás vencer._

_Felices trece años Draco querido, y que cumplas muchos más._

_Te quiere, por siempre_

_Tu tía_

_Andrómeda Tonks_

Draco terminó de leer, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con poder más que él. Cúmulos de sentimientos encontrados se abrían paso por su cuerpo, volvió a sentir el frío y una extraña sensación le palpitaba en el pecho.

Era como si su tía hubiera planeado que esa carta llegara a él en ese preciso momento, ni un día más, ni una hora menos. Como si Draco hubiera lanzado su plegaria al cielo y ella le hubiera respondido, a su manera. No supo qué hacer, qué sentir. Si llorar o lanzar la carta por la ventana. Su tía... la había extrañado tanto... y mientras él se enfurecía creyendo que lo había abandonado, ella había huído de su casa y tratado de hacerle llegar esas cartas.

Releyó la carta, y esta vez sonrió.

La respuesta estaba ahí, no necesitaba buscar mensajes subliminales ni mentirse a si mismo. Era tan claro como el agua. ¿No querría su tía lo mejor para él¿No había confiado siempre en ella¿Por qué dudar esta vez? No había nada que perder.

Tomó su bata de baño y se la lanzó sobre los hombros justo antes de cruzar su puerta y correr hacia el extremo opuesto.

No se daría por vencido.

Aporreó la puerta, tres veces.

– ¡Hermione! – gritó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Giró la perilla... y esta cedió. La habitación estaba vacía, el vestido sobre la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su dormitorio, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió volando por el retrato, sólo había un lugar en su mente donde Hermione podía estar.

Llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda, completamente agitado y sin aliento. Estaba a punto de dar la contraseña (que obviamente conocía por ser premio anual) sin importarle lo que los Gryffindors pensarían al verlo entrar a su sala común, cuando el retrato se abrió y por primera vez se alegró de ver a Harry Potter.

– ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de quién se encontraba frente a él.

– Necesito hablar con Hermione – dijo impaciente, Harry ladeó la cabeza.

– No está aquí

– Pero tampoco está en su habitación – explicó Draco, innecesariamente. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

– Se fue a la cena del ministerio

Draco no necesitó escucharlo dos veces, con las palabras de Harry en su cabeza volvió a la torre. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, si Hermione estaba en la cena, él lo estaría también, de pronto un nuevo horizonte se abría ante sus ojos.

Ya no le importaba Weasley, ni su padre, ni nada en realidad. Se daría a si mismo una última oportunidad, lo intentaría una vez más, por él y por su tía Andrómeda. No iba a resignarse a ser un Malfoy, si él no lo deseaba, nadie le impediría hacer lo que sintiera. Nadie.

Hermione era lo único bueno que había tenido en toda su vida, lo único puro, y no iba a dejarla ir por un simple capricho del destino. No importaba si la tenía una vida o una hora, era tiempo bien empleado y con un segundo bastaría para que le devolviera su alma, ella se la había llevado. Y sólo ella podría regresarla.

La euforia de la perspectiva esperada palpitaba en todo su cuerpo.

Terminó de anudarse los zapatos cuando escuchó ruido detrás del retrato, saltó la mitad de los escalones y en tres zancadas estaba dejando a entrar a Pansy a la sala común. La chica lo miraba anonadada.

– Está bien que te dije que te rasuraras pero esto es extremo Draco – dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Draco sonrió divertido.

– No voy a conformarme – dijo simplemente, y estas palabras bastaron para que Pansy le devolviera la sonrisa e hiciera un gesto de aceptación.

– Bienvenido de vuelta – susurró, mientras Draco alargaba la mano para tomar polvos flu.

Necesitaba verla, sentirla cerca. No estaba nervioso, estaba feliz. No importaba lo que Hermione dijera, él estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir hasta escuchar de sus labios lo que tanto necesitaba. Porque Pansy estaba en lo cierto, y no había razón por la cual no debieran estar juntos, se arrodillaría, le rogaría, lo que fuera necesario. Pero no iba a perderla, no otra vez.

No esa noche.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


	16. Lluvia

– Draco Malfoy, Edvard Genevese – estrecharon sus manos – Draco es el único hijo de Lucius, Edvard. Está aquí por ser Premio Anual en Hogwarts

– Oh, así que eres "ese" Draco – el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza – tu padre espera grandes cosas de ti

– Lo sé – respondió Draco con una sonrisa – sólo espero no defraudarlo

– Un chico inteligente – dijo el señor Genevese sinceramente – siendo Premio Anual y con esa mentalidad, podrás llegar muy lejos – agregó tomándole el hombro en un gesto condescendiente.

Draco sólo atinó a sonreír ante tal comentario, se lo habían hecho ya tantas veces que se le habían terminado las respuestas. Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano.

– Con su permiso, debo atender a otra persona

– Oh claro, adelante

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a los dos hombres hablando de cosas superfluas y alcanzó a Pansy, sonriendo a los conocidos que encontraba al pasar.

Hacía no más de treinta minutos que había llegado a la fiesta del brazo de Pansy, con el corazón desbordante y el alma en hilo, deseoso de ver al objeto de su afecto y conocer de nuevo el paraíso. Pero lo único que había encontrado había sido personas y más personas preguntando por su familia, por sus planes para el futuro, y él, sólo sonreía y daba vagas respuestas. ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Qué más cuando cada cabellera castaña, cada vestido rojo, cada aroma familiar lo hacía girar la cabeza? Y hasta ahora la búsqueda había sido en vano, porque Hermione no aparecía por ningún lugar y él agotaba sus esperanzas.

– No está – susurró cerca del oído de Pansy una vez que hubo llegado hasta ella.

– Ya lo sé Draco¿quieres tranquilizarte? – respondió Pansy exasperada, sin necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería.

– No puedo tranquilizarme cuando... – comenzó, pero un agudo chillido le impidió terminar su frase.

– Draco querido, que alegría verte...

Ambos se giraron para mirar a una pareja acercarse. El hombre vestía un traje que le venía algo corto a juzgar por su barriga prominente, mientras la mujer hubiera parecido muy atractiva de no ser por su vestido de un color amarillo chillón, lleno de ribetes.

– Sr. Y Sra. Debussy, que coincidencia – dijo Draco volviendo a sonreír automáticamente

– Nah, no es ninguna coincidencia, lo que es sorprendente sin embargo es que tu padre haya decidido no asistir – dijo el Sr. Debussy, mientras intercambiaban saludos – escuché que estaba en Francia...

Draco dio un respingo, sin embargo, los demás no parecieron notarlo.

– Negocios, ya sabe... – respondió simplemente – por eso me envía a mí en su representación.

– Bueno, envíale saludos de mi parte – dijo el hombre – debemos seguir nuestro camino

Se despidieron brevemente, la Sra. Debussy se demoró más de lo necesario y cuando se alejaban, le guiñó un ojo a Draco en lo que inconfundiblemente intentaba ser un gesto seductor. Éste tomó inmediatamente la mano de Pansy y la Sra. Debbussy torció el gesto. La chica soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Ahora eres hombre de una sola mujer? – preguntó divertida ante la expresión de terror de Draco

– Exacto – respondió éste – eso y que la señora Debussy es capaz de esperar a que vaya al sanitario para meterse detrás de mí y hacer que le quite la llave – agregó fingiendo un escalofrío.

Pansy rió aún más y Draco miró a su alrededor. Aquí y allá había numerosos grupos de personas platicando de cosas sin sentido, de vez en cuando algún delegado importante hacía su aparición, seguida de aplausos y halagos. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que el Sr. Debussy tenía razón, su padre no estaba por ningún lado. En realidad no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre asistiera, un error de su parte, claro está, porque eran contadas las razones por las cuales su padre se perdería una cena tan importante como aquella.

Este último pensamiento lo desconcertó¿qué habría pasado? Aunque a decir verdad y considerando los efectos por los cuales Draco había decidido asisitir, el hecho de que su padre no estuviera presente era más que conveniente.

Claro, eso obviando el hecho de que Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado y que tan sutil como podría parecer ese detalle, era imprescindible para sus planes. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto de impaciencia, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba (pues la impaciencia hacía rato que había aparecido).

– No va a venir.. – murmuró al aire mientras seguía buscando entre la multitud

– Debe de... – contestó Pansy – Potter te dijo que lo haría ¿no es cierto?

– Sí, pero ¿y si mintió?. ¿Y si Weasley le prohibió venir y mandó a Potter a mentirme? . ¿Y si...?

– Y si no dejas de decir estupideces voy a sacarte de aquí antes de que comiences a gritar – dijo en un tono que no envidiaba nada al de la profesora McGonagall

Draco le hizo un gesto en respuesta y optó por guardar silencio. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido, era cierto, pero con Hermione siempre se sentía estúpido, y si ella no llegaba... no sabía lo que haría...

– Voilá – susurró Pansy

Draco volvió la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la entrada, y como tantas veces, su mente quedó en blanco. Ahí estaba, su visión en rojo, dándole un nuevo significado a la palabra belleza. Portaba el vestido, SU vestido.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, pero rizos castaños caían aquí y allá dándole un aspecto aún más atrayente.

Bajaba las escaleras de la entrada lentamente, con cadencia, sonriendo nerviosamente. Draco sintió que moría en ese instante, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, su vida habría valido la pena, sólo por esos segundos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, embelesado, sólo supo que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. Un detalle que significaba toda la diferencia del mundo.

Caminaba sola.

**º0olo0º**

Uno, dos, tres, cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Veinte. Treinta.

Hermione miraba el reloj de pared al otro lado del salón. Media hora había pasado desde el momento en que había visto a Draco, conversando con Pansy, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras de la entrada con la mayor normalidad que fue capaz de lograr.

Lo vio, intentar acercársele en más de una ocasión, pero siempre había alguien entre ellos, desde el camarero que le había ofrecido una copa cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, hasta la pareja que ahora la felicitaba por su título de Premio Anual.

Ella sólo quería hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía, pedirle que la quisiera de nuevo, otra oportunidad. Pero justo cuando se decidió por irlo a buscar ella misma, lo perdió de vista, no supo dónde estaba, y fue una suerte que mirara hacia arriba porque fue capaz de vislumbrar una figura con cabello rubio que subía las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

**º0olo0º**

Draco miraba los jardines. Los miles de árboles que se extendían hasta donde abarcaba la vista.

Sus dedos jugaban lacónicamente con la copa de vino que amenazaba con dejar caer su contenido cada que el chico la hacía girar bruscamente.

Soplaba un aire húmedo, presagiando tormenta, y de no haber sido ya de noche seguramente el cielo se hubiera oscurecido debido a nubes negras. "No tarda en llover" pensó amargamente, intentando vislumbrar alguna estrella que hubiera escapado del disfraz de las nubes.

La insensibilidad amenazaba con volver, aunque Draco luchaba. La había visto, sí, pero ¿qué había esperado? . .¿Que pudiera lanzarse a sus brazos con el ministerio en pleno observando? ..¿Qué todos darían media vuelta en cuanto ella cruzara el umbral, para poder estar solos?

Una vez más todo le salía mal. Ni siquiera había podido acercarse.

Le dio otro trago a la copa y continuó recargado en el barandal de lo que parecía un elegante balcón, a juzgar por la altura debía estar por lo menos en el tercer piso.

Un trueno rasgó el silencio de la noche tranquila y Draco de pronto deseó poder estar en su ventana, hablando con la lluvia. Hundió su cabeza en la mano que no sostenía la copa. ¿De qué servía sentir si cada vez que lo hacía era para lastimarse?

Escuchó el rechinido de una puerta distante y se incorporó automáticamente.

Más que escuchar sus pasos, la sintió.

Más que oler su perfume, lo intuyó.

Más que percibir su mirada, supo, en ese momento supo, lo que estaba pasando.

El sonido de los tacones se detuvo a unos pasos. Él se quedó en la misma posición, mirando los jardines, o haciendo como que miraba. Ella, estática, esperando alguna reacción. Ambos conscientes de cada palpitar de sus corazones, de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Hermione temblaba y no creía que el frío fuera la razón. Draco ni siquiera lo sentía.

Silencio. Otro trueno, sin lluvia. Como la última vez. La historia siendo repetida, en otro lugar, otro momento. Las mismas personas. Los mismos sentimientos.

Música comenzó a tocar en el salón y el sonido llegaba hasta allí. Draco miró al cielo, esperando a la lluvia, su eterna compañera. Pero ésta no llegaba y sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, rompió el silencio.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? – dijo a la noche.

– No tengo novio... – le respondió la voz detrás de él.

Más silencio.

Draco dio otro sorbo a su trago y se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba ella, con su vestido. SU vestido, el que él le había regalado. El significado lo golpeó en el pecho al mismo tiempo que el frío hacía su aparición. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa, aunque ella intentara disimularlo. Sus manos se retorcían y se mordía el labio inferior inconscientemente. Draco recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin intentar disimularlo, desde los bucles acomodados hasta los zapatos de tacón, observó la forma en que el vestido caía perfectamente en su cuerpo, tal como lo había imaginado.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a él. Ambos. Con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

– Draco yo...

– ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione había reunido las fuerzas para romper el silencio, sólo quería explicarle todo, pero Draco la interrumpió con las palabras más inverosímiles que podían habérsele ocurrido.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó, dudando haber escuchado bien.

– Que si quieres bailar... – repitió Draco ahora con una sonrisa.

El chico posó su copa en el barandal de piedra y, sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien no parecía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, a excepción de su pecho, que bajaba y subía delatando su respiración. Draco llegó hasta ella y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomó la copa de entre sus manos y la colocó junto a la suya.

Se giró, y más lentamente, si es que era posible, tomó una de sus manos entre la suya, mientras la otra se acomodaba diestramente en su cintura. Hermione, algo temblorosa, colocó la mano que le quedaba libre en el hombro del chico y, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual, escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

Comenzaron a moverse, despacio, al ritmo de la música. Oleadas de loción llegaban a la nariz de Hermione desde el cuello de Draco, y ella no hacía más que dejarse llevar. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, intentando permanecer en ese mundo donde sólo eran ellos dos, nadie más. Draco sentía los bucles de Hermione hacerle cosquillas a su cuello, era una sensación indescriptible, y no sólo por las cosquillas, era el tenerla cerca, entre sus brazos, como debía ser.

Hermione se sentía flotar en ese mar de fragancias y sensaciones placenteras que viajaban por su cuerpo, había anhelado tanto estar junto a él, sentirlo sostenerla, sin importar lo que pasara.

La música llegó a su fin, un aplauso aislado llegó a sus oídos, pero permanecieron en la misma posición, disfrutando. Empezaron a entrelazar sus dedos, uno a uno, en la mano que hacía contacto con la ajena, sin mirarse, sin siquiera moverse.

Un tercer trueno rasgó el silencio, pero en su mundo, no parecieron escucharlo, pues un nuevo movimiento tomaba lugar. La cabeza de Hermione se separaba del hombro de Draco mientras que él, a su vez, hacía lo mismo.

Draco bajó la cabeza, ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se vieron reflejados en los ojos ajenos, su miedo, su confusión, su anhelo. Todo hizo su aparición en un instante.

Y el cielo dejó caer a la lluvia, como si la hubiera estado sosteniendo para ese momento, el momento en que uno, o ambos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, como si el tiempo no importara, o más bien como si no existiera. Como si no hubiera nada más después de aquella noche.

Ella cerró los ojos, él ladeó su cabeza y la lluvia, rodeándolos, se aseguró de que esta vez, sus labios hicieran contacto.

Comenzó como un roce apenas, temeroso de que el otro se arrepintiera, pero suficiente para dejar todo salir.

El mundo se detuvo a mirarlos.

El tiempo, la ansiedad, la espera, todo salía a través de ese beso y sin embargo no era más que eso, un beso. No era apasionado ni desesperado, no había lascivia en el contacto, era un simple beso y ellos lo sabían, porque en realidad era lo único que necesitaban.

Podían decirse mil cosas, hablar con las miradas, susurrarse con una caricia, pero un beso de esa naturaleza iba más allá de las palabras. Y ellos lo sabían.

Y Draco lo supo aún más cuando comenzó a sentir la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, el frío golpeando contra sus mejillas y la mano de Hermione entrelazada entre la suya.

Hermione se dejaba llevar, preguntándose cómo había podido sobrevivir sin las sensaciones que Draco provocaba en ella, era sublime. Todo lo que alguna vez había creído sentir era nada comparado con ese momento, podría haber flotado en el aire y le hubiera parecido lo más normal.

Finalmente se separaron, sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire y cuando se miraron a los ojos las emociones alcanzaron tal magnitud que ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos pronto explotarían.

– Lo siento Draco – susurró Hermione – lo siento tanto

– No hay nada que sentir...

– No – dijo negando con la cabeza – yo debí creerte

– Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – murmuró Draco mientras la envolvía con sus brazos – yo no debí enamorarme de ti en primer lugar... debí dejarte ser feliz – agregó en un susurro apenas audible

Hermione despegó la cabeza del pecho del chico y lo miró seriamente

– Yo no puedo ser feliz si no es junto a ti

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír mientras ella volvía a buscar sus labios.

La lluvia continuó envolviéndolos, como protegiéndolos del mundo exterior, aislándolos de los prejuicios y la desolación y limpiando todo lo que había sucedido, consciente, como ellos, de que lo único que importaba era ese momento.

Aún cuando bajo sus pies el mundo aumentara las distancias e ideara nuevas barreras que derribar, su vida se resumía a ese momento. Porque estaban juntos, y se amaban.

Hermione corrió la mano que descansaba en el hombro del chico hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sentía cómo la mano libre de él se movía hacia su espalda y en el momento en que ésta hizo contacto con la piel desnuda que el vestido dejaba a la vista no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo en una forma placentera.

Draco debió haberlo notado porque rompió el contacto.

– ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, se quitó el saco y lo acomodó sobre los hombros de la chica, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa aún cuando la prenda estuviera completamente empapada. Tal vez Draco pensó lo mismo porque agregó – salgamos de aquí

**º0olo0º**

La cena era muy elegante, eso era indiscutible. Había crecido asistiendo a todo tipo de fiestas de sociedad, cuando era pequeña solía medirlas de acuerdo a qué tan aburridas resultaban, paradójicamente entre más arriba estuvieran en su escala, su madre parecía más complacida.

Pues bien, de haber sido niña aún, esa noche hubiera obtenido el primer lugar. De haber estado su madre viva aún... ella no estaría ahí

Pansy había dado vueltas y vueltas en el despacho del Sr. Nott pero no había nada que pudiera servirle, nada que pareciera remotamente relacionado con el pañuelo que apretaba en su mano.

Ya había terminado con los cajones del escritorio, los de la cómoda, los anaqueles de cristal y nada. Por primera vez consideró dar la causa por perdida pues¿cómo demonios iba a averiguar algo cuando la única pista era un estúpido sello? A fin de cuentas podía no ser el sello de una familia o podía ser que esa familia ya no fuera prestigiada, o viviera en otro país o que ese pañuelo hubiera estado en el mismo lugar que sus padres por una extraña coincidencia.

Pero en ese caso¿qué hacer? Tendría que conformarse con mirar al pañuelo con odio, como si fuera el culpable de la muerte de sus padres a falta de alguien real a quien guardar rencor, sonaba lastimero incluso en su cabeza.

Terminó de devolver los papeles a su lugar y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana. La vista era espléndida y sin embargo, Pansy no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se sentía impotente, pues sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder saber algo que aliviara el dolor de saber que sus padres no volverían a estar allí jamás y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se echó a llorar.

**º0olo0º**

Draco salió de la chimenea y un agradable calor le dio la bienvenida a su sala común. Automáticamente se deshizo del nudo de la corbata mientras observaba a Hermione, quien parecía estudiar su vestido detenidamente. El saco había quedado olvidado sobre un sillón.

El chico se caminó hacia ella, embelesado con la expresión preocupada que cruzaba su rostro cada vez que tocaba la tela del vestido, adoraba la forma en que arrugaba la nariz.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, ella levantó la cabeza

– Creo que el vestido se arruinó

Draco se acercó aún más y le tomó las manos, apartándolas de la tela roja, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

– No me importa el vestido – susurró. Hermione sintió el aliento de sus palabras sobre sus labios y aspiró profundamente justo antes de volver a besarlo.

La sala común les dio la bienvenida de nuevo, a eso que se conocía como normalidad dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Los dedos de Hermione se enredaban entre el húmedo cabello de Draco mientras sentía las manos del chico en su espalda. A pesar del viaje en la chimenea y la calidad reconfortante de la torre seguían completamente empapados, hecho que pasaron por alto hasta que Hermione se separó bruscamente del chico y entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente un punto sobre la cabeza de Draco.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó, desconcertado por la actitud – ¿qué sucede?

Hermione estornudó por toda respuesta y Draco se echó a reír

– No es gracioso – le reprochó con una sonrisa – creo que voy a enfermar

Draco le tocó una mejilla con el dorso de su mano y frunció el ceño

– Estás helada

– Tú también...

– Sí, pero yo siempre estoy helado

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer en un sillón cerca del fuego

– Necesito entrar en calor – dijo, frotando sus manos cerca de las llamas

Draco alzó una ceja

– Eso sólo tienes que pedirlo – dijo sugestivo, sonriendo de lado

– ¡Draco!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente

– Lo que necesito es una ducha muy caliente

– Y yo una muy fría, pero podría sacrificarme – dijo en el mismo tono, al lo que Hermione le lanzó un cojín que él evadió sin dificultad mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Draco! – exclamó divertida – ¿qué haces?

– Obedecerte – explicó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Una vez dentro, Hermione lo miró confundida – dijiste que una ducha caliente

El chico lanzó su corbata al otro lado de la pieza mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarse un zapato.

– No tan rápido – dijo Hermione – la última vez que te mojaste y tomaste una ducha caliente terminaste en la enfermería y no pienso dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

– Pero... – comenzó, pero un nuevo estornudo por parte de Hermione lo interrumpió

– Además – prosiguió ella – necesito un baño como dios manda

– ¿Y si yo estoy ahí no califica como baño? – Hermione lo miró de lado, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, Draco se dejó caer en la cama – de acuerdo, ve y toma tu ducha...

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, viéndolo cruzarse de brazos. Merlín, extrañaba tanto esto... si le preguntaran cuál era su idea de la felicidad respondería sin pensarlo que era pelear con Draco por la tontería más grande.

Se subió a la cama lentamente hasta quedar a la misma altura que él y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Draco, sin abrir los ojos la tomó de detrás de la cabeza, alargando el contacto, hasta que Hermione volvió a estornudar.

– Necesito... – comenzó, pero Draco la interrumpió.

– Lo sé, lo sé... pero te advierto que si en treinta segundos no estás detrás de esa puerta, puedes decir adiós a tu baño – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser amenazador

Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– De acuerdo, pero... si eres paciente – murmuró en poco menos que un susurro – cuando salga podríamos buscar métodos alternos para entrar en calor – agregó levantando un hombro, sugerente.

Le dio un pequeño beso, que Draco sintió más como un roce de aire y escuchó cerrar finalmente la puerta del baño.

El chico se quedó estático unos segundos, sintiendo su pulso regularse nuevamente después de las últimas palabras de Hermione. Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír, era lo menos que podía hacer, pues por dentro sus entrañas rabiaban de felicidad al caer en la cuenta de que el edredón sobre el cual estaba recostado era rojo.

Miró a su alrededor mientras miles de recuerdos volvían a su mente, recuerdos que habían sucedido dentro de esas paredes. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba, pero todo seguía exactamente igual, como pudo comprobar al examinar mueble por mueble. Se detuvo en la chimenea donde conjuró un fuego para volver a lanzarse sobre la cama.

La había extrañado tanto... y el hecho de pensar que hacía unas horas estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo hacía sentir bastante estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo renunciar a eso? . ¿A esos ojos que lo miraban como si todo su mundo residiera en él? . ¿A la sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar a propósito? . ¿A esos labios que lo hacían sentir vivo?

A eso le habían sabido las últimas horas, a volver a nacer. Desde el momento en que la vio con su vestido supo que ya era suya de nuevo y con eso, su alma regresó, como sacada de la tumba, a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir todo eso que creía haber olvidado.

Por un momento creyó despertar, pero el sonido de la regadera le confirmaba que aquello estaba sucediendo y que era real, no más sueños, la tenía junto a él, de nuevo. Y eso era toda la realidad que necesitaba para vivir feliz.

El sonido del agua cayendo continuaba y Draco, encontraba en él la razón para seguir respirando.

**º0olo0º**

Hermione terminó de secarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomó la toalla y se enredó en ella. Se miró al espejo, y la imagen que le devolvió la mirada era precisamente lo que esperaba ver, no podía dejar de sonreír, y el pensar que del otro lado de la puerta estaría Draco, esperándola, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de un brillo que el espejo no veía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Tomó aire y cual colegiala enamorada se recargó en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, sin poder creerse que ahora podía besar a Draco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin sentir remordimientos, ni dolor. Simplemente abandonarse en sus brazos, era todo lo que necesitaba. Sentía que le aire no cabía en sus pulmones.

Suspiró, y sin dejar de sonreír, salió del baño con una nube de vapor detrás de ella dando la impresión de que había caído del mismo cielo. Pero Draco no llegó a apreciar este detalle, pues en el momento en que Hermione se acercó a la cama, lo descubrió profundamente dormido.

Su pecho se movía acompasadamente y algunos mechones aún húmedos le caían sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos.

La chica sonrió aún más y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que se dirigió al armario para comenzar a vestirse, fue entonces cuando Draco soltó un extraño gemido y comenzó a moverse.

– ¿Por fin terminaste? – preguntó, más dormido que despierto. Hermione volvió a reír, acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

– Sí, pero puedes seguir durmiendo – susurró, incinándose sobre él.

Esta vez Draco pareció despertar, se frotó los ojos y la miró fijamente, como recobrando la conciencia. Al final sonrió.

– ¿Estabas observándome? – preguntó, apoyándose en los codos para quedar a la altura de ella.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo, correspondiendo el gesto – sé que odias que...

Pero no pudo continuar porque Draco comenzó a besarla, lentamente, muy lentamente, sólo lo suficiente para que poco a poco fuera inclinándose hasta quedar sobre él, completamente tendidos sobre la cama.

Entonces Draco se giró, quedando ella sobre la cama, él sobre ella. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sobre la toalla mientras que las de Hermione habían comenzado a desabrochar su camisa, una sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo cuando las cálidas manos de la chica hicieron contacto con su piel.

Rompió el contacto con los labios ajenos y trazó un camino desde la comisura de la boca hasta el cuello de Hermione, quien se mantenía inmóvil excepto por sus manos que ahora luchaban por despojar completamente al chico de su camisa, empresa que no resultaba fácil puesto que la humedad hacía que la tela se mantuviera pegada a su piel.

Con un poco de ayuda por parte de Draco, por fin logró deshacerse de la prenda y se limitó a disfrutar de las sensaciones de las que era objeto mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio, su cabello.

Draco, por su parte, había dado con el lugar donde la toalla se enredaba sobre sí misma y sin ningún esfuerzo logró comenzar a desenrollarla, lentamente, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Hermione. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltear a verlo, lo tenía en su cabeza. Volvió a recorrer el camino desde su hombro hasta su cuello, pero justo cuando llegaba a sus labios para besarla de nuevo fue que no pudo despegar la vista de su rostro, era tan hermosa...

Hermione abrió los ojos, desconcertada, buscando la causa que lo había hecho detenerse, a Draco ese gesto le pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

Fue justo entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la tenía completamente desnuda debajo de él, dispuesta a dejarle hacer lo que él quisiera, aferrándose a su espalda como si fuera lo único que la separara del abismo.

El sentimiento de saberse junto a ella fue tal que creyó que no podría soportarlo. Se acercó a su rostro de nuevo y ante la mirada confundida de la chica depositó un tierno beso en su frente antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

– Te amo – susurró.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, mientras sus entrañas vibraban.

– Yo también te amo – respondió de la misma forma

Y sin necesidad de más palabras volvió a besarla, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, percibiendo el calor que ella irradiaba, contrastando con el frío que emanaba el propio.

Calor y frío se enredaban de un velo de éxtasis, con las llamas de la chimenea como único testigo del anhelo que finalmente obtenía su recompensa y de la pasión que, desatada, aquellos dos jóvenes intentaban extinguir.

**º0olo0º**

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó y por un instante se encontró en un panorama desconocido, faltó otro parpadeo para reconocer las sábanas color escarlata sobre las que descansaba ahora su cuerpo, las sábanas... y el edredón y las cortinas y las flores sobre el tocador. Era tan obvio que se sintió culpable por haber tardado tanto en reconocer el lugar, aunque tal vez sólo era que faltaba un detalle, del cual cayó en la cuenta cuando se giró para acercar el delicado cuerpo de Hermione Granger al suyo y, en su lugar, encontró algo lleno de pelo y de forma irregular, sólo entonces escuchó el grito amortiguado que provenía de la puerta entreabierta.

– ¿Crookshanks! – logró distinguir antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera el elemento faltante vestida sólo con la camiseta de Draco – ¡Ven aquí, ahora! – repitió molesta mientras el chico se maravillaba con la vista. Crookshanks le ronroneó un poco antes de obedecer a su dueña y salir de la habitación balanceando la cola, dignamente.

– Ese gato es muy inteligente – comentó Draco, volviendo a la realidad.

– Tal vez demasiado – respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño – pasó horas maullando por comida y cuando finalmente me levanto, se escabulle.

Draco comenzó a reír y ella le lanzó la más parecido que pudo lograr a una mirada de reproche mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– No es gracioso... no entiendo el interés de entrar aquí, ahora – reflexionó, llegando al borde de la cama – tal vez quiere comerse las cenizas...

Draco la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y la haló suavemente hasta posarla sobre él, Hermione se inclinó de tal forma que la cascada de cabello castaño le hacía cosquillas en el pecho.

– O tal vez sólo quería venir a darme la bienvenida de nuevo – dijo, rozando sus labios con su eterno halo de superioridad, que lo hacía más irresistible, si es que cabía. Hermione le concedió una serie de pequeños besos, entre los cuales logró murmurar.

– No todo el universo gira en torno a ti, querido.

– ¿Ah no?

– No

Esta vez Draco la tomó de las mejillas y la separó de sí, mirándola a los ojos.

– Entonces... – comenzó, alzando una ceja – ¿se puede saber qué haces con mi camisa?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

– Lamento interrumpir el viaje de tu ego, pero fue lo primero que apareció...

– No me estoy quejando – la interrumpió – sólo digo que para no girar en torno a mí, ciertamente el universo debe quererme – ladeó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo – mucho

– ¡Draco! – exclamó a modo de reproche quitándose de encima suyo y dejándose caer del otro lado de la cama

– ¿Qué?

– Eres la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido

– Lo cual te hace perfecta para mí – dijo, girándose para mirarla, ella le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión – porque lo sabes, y no te importa.

Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír hasta que pareció pensárselo mejor y se estiró hacia su mesita de noche

– No es que comience a importarme Draco, pero encontré esto en la sala común – dijo extendiendo lo que parecía una revista muggle – y no es mía

Draco bufó mientras observaba la revista

– Es de Pansy – dijo finalmente – debió haberla olvidado

– ¿Así que de Pansy? – preguntó casualmente, de pronto había dejado de sonreír. Draco asintió – No creí que leyera revistas muggles

– Lo sé, no parece del tipo ¿verdad? Pero Pansy no es ni remotamente lo que parece, tal vez sí un poco obstinada – agregó pensativo – pero es una buena persona una vez que aprendes a tratarla

– Tú... ¿Aprendiste a tratarla? – preguntó titubeante, Draco sonrió al comprender el sentido de la pregunta

– Somos buenos amigos, siempre lo fuimos. Nunca logramos ser nada más, aunque lo hubiéramos intentado... no creo que hubiera funcionado – un largo silencio siguió a este comentario

– ¿Y... por qué...? – comenzó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió de nuevo.

– Escucha... yo sé que hay muchas cosas por aclarar, yo también tengo preguntas – dijo lentamente, acariciándole una mejilla – pero no ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar el momento, después, cuando quieras, pero no ahora.

Hermione suspiró, dejándose llevar por la caricia

– Lo único que necesito saber es que me amas – Draco se acercó hasta abrazarla y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

– Eso lo sabes – susurró – y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente

– Yo tampoco – se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió – tanto que ni siquiera pienso dejarte salir por esa puerta

– ¿Ah no?

– No – respondió, acercándose a sus labios – al menos no hasta mañana

– Podría sacrificarme... – dijo, divertido, antes de perderse de nuevo en esos labios, con los cuales no paraba de reencontrarse. Hermione dejaba que Draco recorriera su cuerpo de nuevo, sintiéndose derretir entre sus manos que ahora iban desde su pierna, flexionada sobre la cama, pasando por el borde de la camisa a través de la cual se abría paso mientras ella acariciaba su torso desnudo, recorriendo los lugares donde la noche anterior había enterrado las uñas.

Draco pasó a ocuparse de su cuello, de su clavícula, de su hombro. Aún podía saborear el olor a jabón en su piel, una mecla que no podía distinguir, y sin embargo, lo hacía embriagarse sin control. Le recordaba la esencia de la primavera en el aire de una mañana de abril, era como volar entre árboles frutales.

Y hablando de volar...

– Maldición – murmuró, rompiendo abruptamente el contacto con la chica, que lo miraba desconcertada – tengo práctica de quidditch

– ¿A qué hora? – Draco giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche

– Hace cinco minutos

Se levantó rápiamente de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior, finalmente la encontró y salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Hermione estirándose mientras lo escuchaba correr de un lado a otro y Crookshanks aprovechaba la puerta abierta para volver a olisquear las sábanas de su cama. Hermione lo acarició, dándose por vencida y se levantó junto a la ventana observando la claridad del día. La lluvia de los últimos días había dejado un lindo paisaje.

Escuchó los pasos de Draco volviendo y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que él cruzaba la puerta intentando alisar su túnica. Caminó hacia ella y sin siquiera un gesto la tomó de las mejillas y la besó en su forma personal de pedir perdón.

– Lo siento – susurró cuando se hubo separado – si no fuera el capitán...

– Igual irías – lo interrumpió, sonriendo – no lo puedes evitar Draco, te encanta volar

– No más que tú – susurró, muy cerca de sus labios – aunque también podría tirarme de la escoba y regresar más rápido

– ¿Y abandonar a tus admiradoras? – preguntó divertida – no creo que sea buena idea...

– No, probablemente no – respondió de la misma forma, disfrutando de la sensación que su aliento dejaba al chocar con sus labios – y mientras, tú tienes que asegurarte de que cuando yo regrese, aún traigas esa camisa – Hermione se separó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

Draco sonrió abiertamente ante la pregunta, Hermione sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápidamente ante este simple gesto

– Porque eres linda... – murmuró, ladeando la cabeza hasta su cuello, donde depositó un beso – y amable... – depositó otro detrás de su oreja – y considerada... – le siguió otro en la mejilla – y harías cualquier cosa por mí – terminó, en la comisura de su boca.

Hermione se giró, buscando sus labios, sonriente.

– Eso está por verse – susurró, ya contra sus labios, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y acariciando el cabello del chico, quien la atraía hacia sí por las caderas, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Siguieron besándose como lo que eran, dos enmorados recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lo hacían casi con ansias, con miedo a que tal vez todo fuera un sueño del que pronto podrían despertar.

– ¿No tenías que irte? – preguntó, sin dejar de besarlo. Draco sólo emitió un sonido que ella interpretó como un sí.

– Ya me estoy llendo...

Pero contrario a sus palabras, no hizo ningún ademán de separarse, en su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia la pared, llevando a Hermione consigo hasta que la espalda de la chica hizo contacto con la ventana.

– ¿Draco?

– ¿mh?

– Si no sales por esa puerta en treinta segundos – dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero imitando el tono que él había utilizado la noche anterior – ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir

Draco suspiró, resignado, sin despegar la cabeza de su cuello lo que le provocó un extraño cosquilleo. Finalmente se enderezó.

– Soy una mala influencia para ti

– Siempre lo has sido... – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Draco la miraba fijamente, recorriéndola con la mirada, sus labios completamente enrojecidos, el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes y su cuerpo... cubierto con su camisa.

– Merlín, eres hermosa... – susurró.

Hermione podría golpearlo, gritarle que ella sabía que no era hermosa ni mucho menos, pero la forma en que lo decía... la forma en que la miraba mientras lo decía... bajó la cabeza.

– Quince segundos, Draco

El chico sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un sencillo "nos vemos luego" salió de la habitación.

**º0olo0º**

Algunos gritos llegaban hasta ella, un grupo de tercero corría alrededor del lago intentando lanzar a un chico un poco más pequeño. Había estado mirándolos por la ventana... de acuerdo, había estado estirándose, intentando distinguir el campo de quidditch, pero estaba demasiado lejos, así que ahora leía tranquilamente, sin poder evitar pasar una mano sobre el edredón de vez en cuando.

Había terminado sus deberes por lo que tendría todo el fin de semana libre, así que cuando se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación decidiendo qué haría y distinguió a lo lejos la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Draco, la tentación fue demasiada.

El olor a madera mezclado con la colonia de Draco la recibió desde el primer paso, se detuvo a aspirarlo. Se recostó sobre la cama disfrutando de la textura del edredón, sin dejar de sonreír. La sensación de familiaridad con aquella habitación aumentaba lentamente.

El librero a su derecha captó su atención, Draco siempre tenía buenos libros, nunca le había preguntado quién se los enviaba pero sería capaz de admitir que tenía libros que no encontraría en la biblioteca, no porque fueran de magia negra, sino porque o eran muy raros o muy costosos, o las dos. Se levantó intentando distinguir alguno nuevo hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un extraño volumen dorado, lo tomó de anaquel y fue a recostarse sobre la cama para comenzar su lectura.

Después de un rato, durante el cual, a juzar por los sonidos provenientes de la ventana los de tercero lograron semi-ahogar a su compañero, escuchó un ligero toquido, por un momento creyó que era Draco que había cumplido lo de tirarse de la escoba y había vuelto muy temprano, pero obviamente él sabía la contraseña.

Se levantó rápidamente, segura de que Harry y Ron habían venido a obtener los pormenores de la cena cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta en calzoncillos usando sólo la camisa de Draco.

Corrió a su habitación y se puso la primera blusa y el primer pantalón que encontró, estaba a punto de echarse la capa de Hogwarts encima cuando cambió de opinión y, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, tomó la camisa y volvió a ponérsela, de forma que la capa la cubría.

Bajó a la sala comón, donde los golpes se habían vuelto más insistentes, y sin dejar de sonreír, abrió el retrato.

– ¿No pueden esperar...? – las palabras se perdieron en su cabeza.

Pansy Parkinson le devolvió una mirada confundida antes de sonreír, como encontrándole la gracia a la situación.

– ¿Está Draco? – preguntó amablemente

– No, tenía práctica de quidditch, pero ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje? – la sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchó aún más.

– ¿Así que todo salió bien anoche? – Hermione, sonrió mirando al suelo, sin saber qué responder – sí, me lo imaginé cuando desaparecieron... y el muy obstinado que no quería ir...

Hermione no dijo nada, era extraño hablar con alguien más de Draco sin tener que recalcar cuanto lo odiaba, ya no digamos con Pansy Parkinson.

– ¿No quieres esperarlo? – preguntó finalmente – o si es muy urgente puedes ir al estadio...

– Oh no, no es tan importante – la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza – quería hablar con él y como me atoré con los deberes y él había estado ayudándome con transformaciones pensé en matar dos kappas de un hechizo...

– ¿Hechizos permutadores?

– ¿Qué?

– Hechizos permutadores – repitió Hermione – los deberes que estabas haciendo¿eran de esa lección?

– Ah sí, eran esos, pero aún puedo hacerlos mañana – dijo Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras se giraba para irse.

– Si quieres puedo ayudarte – Pansy se quedó estática – me refiero a los hechizos

– ¿Segura? – preguntó extrañada

– Bueno... Draco va a tardar – comenzó, parecía necesario dar una explicación – y yo ya hice esa lección... podría ayudarte – Pansy pareció pensárselo un momento, por lo que agregó – claro, si tú quieres...

– Por supuesto, sería de gran ayuda – respondió finalmente, sonriendo de nuevo – pero... el libro está en la biblioteca¿no importa?

– No, vamos – dijo saliendo completamente del retrato y comenzando a caminar.

No tenía la más remota idea de por qué le había ofrecido ayuda, después de todo había sido con ella con quien había visto a Draco besándose, sin importar lo que hubiera psado después. Pero en cierta forma recordó lo que el chico le había dicho sobre que en realidad era una buena persona y a fin de cuentas, si era amiga de Draco, lo mejor era llevarse la fiesta en paz.

– ¿Así que Draco no quería ir a la fiesta? – preguntó, haciendo conversación mientras bajaban escaleras.

– No, debiste haberlo visto... era demasiado para su ego verte con Weasley – rió un poco y a la mente de Hermione vinieron unas palabras... "para que luzcas hermosa para él"... – en realidad no sé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando yo llegué ya estaba listo – continuó pensativa – pero lo importante es que ya no veremos más Draco Malfoy lamentándose por los pasillos

Pansy volvió a sonreír mientras unos hufflepuffs las miraban extrañados. Hermione repetía las palabras en su cabeza "... lamentándose por los pasillos...", al final no pudo contener la curiosidad e intentando sonar casual, preguntó:

– ¿Draco... lamentándose? – Pansy bufó

– Parecía un maldito fantasma, un día más de melancolía y juro que le hubiera lanzado una maldición – a Hermione le costó trabajo imaginar la escena, pero era lindo saber que Draco había estado así por ella, algo sádico, pero lindo.

Continuaron su camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, parecía que sería un buen día.

**º0olo0º**

Draco Malfoy entró a la sección prohibida, guiado por unas risas amortiguadas que a juzgar por su tono, era una suerte que no llegaran hasta el escritorio de la señora Pince.

Aún iba vestido con la túnica de quidditch, había intentado terminar la práctica antes pero Vaisey había argumentado que no podrían usar la cancha hasta la siguiente semana, el resto del equipo se había puesto de su lado y Draco no había tenido más remedio que continuar hasta que el equipo de Gryffindor había aparecido, con Potter en cabeza, reclamando el campo. Draco lo hubiera besado de no haber sido porque eso habría dado pie a muchas preguntas y porque, de hecho, tenía a quien besar en su lugar.

Así que ni siquiera se había cambiado y había salido corriendo a la torre, pero al encontrarla vacía, había tenido que pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo antes de dar con la sección prohibida y las risas que salían de ella.

Dio la vuelta después de una estantería especialmente larga y se encontró con Pansy y Hermione casi cayéndose de la silla, la última estaba recostada sobre la mesa y sólo se veía su cabello moverse frenéticamente cada vez que soltaba una carcajada. La otra intentaba hablar entre risas. Draco se quedó recargado en la estantería, intentando descubrir qué era tan gracioso.

– Y entonces... intentó hechizar... al castor – una nueva carcajada siguió a las últimas palabras y Draco no necesitó más para comprender de qué se reían. Era la misma estúpida historia que Grëtchen y Blaise le habían contado a Pansy en la fiesta. Al parecer se hacía más graciosa conforme pasaba el tiempo...

Tomó aire y caminó hasta sentarse a lado de Hermione, ambas se sobresaltaron al verlo aparecer de la nada. Pansy se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

– Me haces ir a recuperarla y luego la ahuyentas, muy sensato de tu parte Pansy... – la chica se alzó de hombros divertida y Draco suspiró, agitando la cabeza – Voy a matar a Grëtchen... ¿algún día te vas a cansar de esa maldita historia?

– Es parte de tu vida Draco... no deberías avergonzarte... – dijo Pansy, sarcásticamente. Hermione levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Draco, dejando de reír.

– Tiene que ser lo más tierno que he escuchado... – le dijo, aún sonriendo, el chico le dedicó una mirada escéptica – ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

– El idiota de Vaisey... – dijo simplemente, como si eso lo aclarara todo – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

– Fui a buscarte a la torre y no estabas así que alguien más tuvo que ocupar tu lugar... – Draco miró a Hermione extrañado, ella le devolvió la mirada, como si ayudar a Pansy fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Estabas haciendo deberes en sábado por la mañana? – continuó Draco, incrédulo, dirigiéndose a Pansy.

– Tenía que distraerme en algo... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y quería hablar contigo...

Hermione pareció captar el mensaje y comenzó a recoger los libros de la mesa, para devolverlos a su lugar cuando Pansy la detuvo.

– Oh, no, puede esperar... no era indirecta

– No hay problema – respondió sincera – de cualquier forma debo ir a hacer acto de presencia con Harry y Ron.

– Están en el campo – la interrumpió Draco, pero la chica se encogió de hombros y continuó su tarea.

– Igual voy a cenar y regreso a la torre, tengo que actualizarme con tu librero...

–¿Segura? – preguntó Draco, Hermione asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso., después del cual desapareció tras la estantería. El chico se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido unos segundos antes de girarse y observar a Pansy, alzando las cejas.

– ¿Ya se hicieron mejores amigas? – preguntó burlón

– Por supuesto, tenía que descubrir qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ella.

– ¿Y lo lograste?

– Claro, eso es fácil – dijo, metiendo sus cosas de vuelta a su bolsa – el problema ahora, es ¿qué vió ella en ti?

Draco rió sarcásticamente mientras le lanzaba un trozo de pergamino echo bolita que Pansy evadió sin dificultad. Bostezó lo más elegantemente que pudo, el quidditch lo había cansado.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó después de un rato – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

– Dije que no era importante...

– ¿En sábado por la mañana? – la interrumpió, alzando las cejas. Pansy le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que suspiró.

– Está bien, sí es importante pero lo que tengo que mostrarte está en la mazmorra¿vienes?

Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la biblioteca, Draco se preguntaba qué podía ser tan importancia para que Pansy hablara de ello con tanta seriedad. Cruzaron el vestíbulo, repleto de personas dirigiéndose a cenar y no fue hasta encontrarse en la soledad de las escaleras que Pansy se decidió a terminar con su incertidumbre.

– ¿Recuerdas la noche en que encontré la caja con tu nombre? – Draco asintió – Pues no fue lo único que encontré... – la interrogó con la mirada – Los agentes del ministerio me dijeron que mi padre había estado apretando un pañuelo al momento de morir, creyeron que era suyo y que me gustaría tenerlo

– ¿Y no era suyo? – preguntó, escuchando con atención

– No, y estoy segura de pertenece al que los... bueno...

– Al que los asesinó – Draco completó la oración por ella – ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?

– Porque lo estoy – dijo simplemente – ¿de quién más podría ser?

– Pero aunque lo fuera, es un simple pañuelo, eso no nos dice nada

– Tiene un símbolo – dijo, y Draco percibió un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos – el sello de una familia

Habían llegado al trecho de muro descubierto que daba entrada a la sala común, pero Draco no se molestó en dar la contraseña.

– ¿Y sabes de qué familia es? – preguntó

– No, ése es el problema – Pansy dio la contraseña y el muro se abrió, el barullo les dio la bienvenida – No lo he encontrado en ninguna parte, ayer busqué en casa de Nott pero no había nada.

– Por eso querías ir a la fiesta... – no era una pregunta, Pansy asintió – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado.

– Claro¿antes o después de ir por Granger? – Draco abrió la boca para devolver el sarcasmo, pero Pansy lo detuvo – Eso no importa... voy por el pañuelo, no te muevas de aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios mientras Draco miraba a su alrededor. Hacía mucho que no entraba a la sala común de Slytherin, pero se dio cuenta de que no la extrañaba en absoluto. Bostezó de nuevo. La mitad de la sala lo observaba y un grupo de tercero, sentadas muy cerca del fuego, lo miraban como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzarse a sus pies.

Caminó elegantemente hasta su antiguo lugar, un sillón en la esquina más alejada de la chimenea. Con sólo una mirada hizo que el chico que estaba sentado allí se levantara, ofreciéndole el lugar. Draco tomó asiento, consciente de que dos chicas de quinto tenían toda la pinta de acercarse a hablarle, así que se recargó graciosamente en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, dando a entender que el que osara interrumpir su descanso, pagaría las consecuencias.

Aún así había alcanzado a distinguir a Pansy, al borde de la escalera, siendo abordada por una compañera de su año. Tal vez tardaría. Bostezó una vez más, sin abrir los ojos, mientras el barullo iba apagándose poco a poco... el quidditch sí que lo había cansado...

Gritos, oscuridad, un cuerpo sobre la tierra.

..._Hermione... no, esto no puede estar pasando..._

_...justo a tiempo para el espectáculo final..._

_...¿Y qué si no lo hago?..._

_...¡Enervate!..._

_Tu príncipe azul..._

_¿Draco?_

_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

– ¿Draco? – la voz llegaba desde lejos. Abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frío le cubría la frente.

Trozos de sueño relampagueaban en su mente, pequeños fragmentos, pero eran más que suficiente. Habría podido recitar ese sueño aunque le hubieran borrado la memoria.

– ¿Estás bien? – el rostro de Pansy pronunciaba, pero las palabras no cobraban sentido, porque estaba cobrando conciencia de lo que acababa de ver.

– Hermione... – murmuró, y haciendo caso omiso a su amiga, cruzó a zancadas la puerta de la sala común. Pansy lo seguía, caminando rápidamente a su lado, confundida.

– Draco¿qué pasa?

– La pesadillia, la pesadilla volvió, más real que nunca.

– ¿Qué pesadilla?

– Donde la mato – dijo con la voz entrecortada – donde mi padre me hace matarla

Pansy intentaba encontrar la lógica en lo que Draco decía. Tenía casi correr para mantenerse a su lado.

– Pero es sólo un sueño – dijo, intentando hacerlo razonar

– No, fue demasiado real, y el colgante... ella tenía la mitad del colgante en la mano.

– ¿Qué colgante?

– El colgante que me envió mi padre... así debió llevarla...

El chico parecía hablar más para sí mismo, inclusola voz le temblaba. Pansy comenzaba a asustarse mientras seguían subiendo escaleras.

– Draco, no entiendo nada

– Hermione dijo que iría a leer a mi alcoba, el colgante estaba allí, debió haberlo encontrado y al tocarlo, lo convirtió en un traslador, así es como llegó al cementerio...

– Eso es una locura

– No, es magia negra, no es muy complicado.

– No me refiero al traslador, sino al resto – pero parecía que Draco no escuchaba. Habían llegado al pasillo de la torre de los Premios Anuales, Pansy se paró frente al retrato – es un sueño Draco, no puede hacerse realidad

Él agitó la cabeza.

– Esta vez es diferente – acto seguido murmuró la contraseña, el retrato se abrió y a Pansy no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado.

Draco corrió hacia las escaleras, las subió lo más rápido que pudo, con Pansy detrás.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó estático frente a la habitación

– ¿Con que fue un sueño?

Pansy jadeó. Sobre la cama había una capa con el escudo de Gryffindor, en el piso, un libro abierto y en el edredón, reflejando la luz de las velas, lo que parecía la mitad de un colgante de plata, la parte baja de una "M".

Draco recogió el libro mientras Pansy miraba el colgante de cerca.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste ese colgante? – preguntó mirando a Draco, había algo mucho más profundo que miedo en los ojos de la chica.

– ¿Qué? – pero Pansy no contestó, en su lugar metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pañuelo. Draco vislumbró el escudo. Una "M" le devolvió la vista.

– ¿Qué haces con un pañuelo de mi padre? – Pansy siguió mirándolo, la misma expresión en sus ojos mientras Draco ataba cabos en su mente, todo cobraba sentido y la comprensión se abría paso – Merlín... no puede ser...

– Tu padre... asesinó a mis padres...

– ¡PANSY, NO!

Pero fue muy tarde, la chica tomó el colgante al mismo tiempo que Draco se lanzaba para impedirlo. Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación y un segundo después, ambos habían desaparecido.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo**


End file.
